Quest for a Friend
by Shadow Girl64
Summary: Link has been searching for Navi for quite some time but in Termina he was side tracked. Now he is back on his quest to find Navi. His travels lead him to a rather interesting land with new adventures, new friends, and a whole new playing field.
1. Wolfos of a Different Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of the characters but the black Wolfos is mine! Umm, did I give something away? Nah! Read on, I entreat ye.  
  
Well, that was a while ago. You'll see that this story has been or is being revised. The earlier chapters are actually embarrassingly short so I'm going to add to them. Get in a few incidences, a bit more chaos and hopefully make it shine ^_^  
  
Kohachan: Yes but now it will be a long time until they meet me in the story! Darn, why am I even here so soon? *marches away*  
  
^_^;; yeah, he is usually pretty good about these things but as of late, h likes being here only when he is also in the chapter. Okay, this is the only disclaimer that I am changing unless . . . No, this is the only one.  
  
Now that that is settled, shall we continue?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Prologue ~  
  
After defeating Ganon and freeing Hyrule, Link had crept away from the land that had made him a hero. He traveled into Termina, in search of a lost friend, only to discover there were troubles brewing there. Also to discover that everywhere he went, trouble was sure to follow.  
  
Deciding to put off his initial quest to find his fairy friend, Link helped the people of the land by freeing each of the innocent souls trapped by the evil spirits of four separate masks. He had faced new unique challenges and met new friends but he didn't forget the friend who he was searching for in the beginning.  
  
Then he faced against the last one, the cause of all the others, the Skull Kid, trapped by the true nemesis, Majora's Mask. After saving the four Guardian Gods and thus saving Clock Town along with the rest of Termina, Link decided it was time to get back to his search.  
  
He bade his new and old friends farewell and rode into the forest on Epona once more. Secretly, he was more relieved to get away from that place than anything else. He was glad to escape the people who never did know him, never would know him, yet he knew all too well.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Wolfos of a Different Kind ~  
  
"NAAAVVIIII!!!" Link shouted through the silent forest once again. He was answered only by the startled birds taking flight above and around him. No sudden ringing or annoying yet friendly voice calling to him. He knew it hadn't worked before but he was tired of the unsettling silence. Epona, being used to his shouting by then, calmly walked along, easily bearing her rider and his equipment across her shoulders. He sighed lightly. The day had been a long, tiring one.  
  
The sky was blanketed by thick, gray clouds, threatening rain and possibly a lightning storm. But such conditions were natural when he was near the ocean once again. He guessed that the Great Bay from Termina ran all along the continent and he wouldn't be surprised to find that ocean once again.  
  
If that were the case, he would have to collect some currency somehow and try to buy passage on a ship. He had come a long way, bearing he and Epona through treacherous terrain, strange villages, and even marshlands where the mud sank up to Link's thighs. At that point of the quest, he had been glad for the extra tunic and pants he had brought.  
  
Link slouched forward once again, feeling the depression take him. Thoughts of never seeing the blue ball of light passed through his mind but he was determined not to give up his search. He refused to give up!  
  
He recalled memories of Tatl and how much she reminded him of Navi but there was no replacement for his true friend. He could feel the leather strap of his shield and sword digging into his shoulder once again. Indeed he had been riding for a long time and the ache in his shoulder was not going to make it a pleasant night either. Nor would the quickly darkening clouds of the sky.  
  
Then with the rumble of thunder, the sky opened up and a chill rain began to fall. Link urged Epona into a run, hoping to find some sort of shelter. The rain quickly soaked through Link's tunic as well as Epona's coat. Gratefully, Link spied a large tree with an incredibly huge hollow at the base of the trunk. He dismounted Epona and ran into the shelter with Epona quickly following.  
  
Link stripped himself of his equipment and hugged himself to try to keep warm. Epona laid against the back of the hollow, finding the moss to serve as a cushion not unlike hay. Link sat down and leaned against her until his back rested on her flank. Epona nosed him slightly, sensing his loss of hope. He absently stroked her velvety nose as he stared holes into the ground at his feet.  
  
Once again Link became lost in is deep thought. He recalled facing against so many monsters and always having Navi there to tell him about them, what they were, and where their weaknesses were located. He sighed heavily and thought about her parting into the golden glow in the temple of time. Link shut his eyes and tried to relax but the cold, wet tunic across his chest kept him from sleep.  
  
Link kept his eyes close and let the steady rhythm of rain relax him a bit as Epona's warmth radiated into his back. He allowed his mind to fade into memory once again. A small touch of pain was pressed into his back as well as the warmth but it didn't bother Link. They were the scars left to him after his own epic battle against Majora.  
  
He recalled acutely the raucous laughter and shouts as the thin creature with a torso the shape of a heart and only an eye for a head raced about him, dancing in chaos and mockery. Too easily had he struck down that creature only to be presented the greatest challenge. Majora's wrath he had decided to call it.  
  
It's skinny muscled doubled in size and filled out with muscle. It's hands here mere lumps but hanging for either hand was a whip. Two whips each three times the length of Link. He recalled being thrown to the ground then beaten by both whips with astonishing speed. He remembered the pain had blinded him and his movements became unconscious as he reached into his tunic and revealed a mask.  
  
The mask of a pale face decorated like that of the Deity it represented. The Fierce Deity Mask. Link decided to himself that he did not perform that move but it was done nonetheless. All he could remember as the hot mask touched his face and claimed him was a rage so absolute that it numbed all the pain and roiled within him like an inferno. A soft rustling in the pile of leaves around him woke him from his daydream better than the sharp crackling of lightning striking nearby. It also told him that he and Epona were not completely alone.  
  
Link stared hard at the pile of leaves, trying to see exactly what was under there as lightning momentarily drove away the concealing shadows. He could see black fur just for a moment before the light faded replaced by the deafeningly loud thunder. Suddenly, as though the creature had made up its' mind, a furred head popped up from the leaves. Epona neighed loudly with fear and leaped to her hooves, knocking Link forward and onto his chest.  
  
Two glowing greenish-white eyes peered at Link, studying him it seemed, and then the creature picked itself up from the leaves and shook off. Link took advantage of the moment of distraction and rolled over and leaped to his feet but did not yet reach for his weapon. He stared at the creature though it was still mostly shrouded by shadow. Link could clearly see it was a hound of some sort. Yet it was not gray like the Wolfos. Another bolt of lightning lit the hollow and Link could see it was indeed a type of Wolfos nonetheless.  
  
Its coat was all black with only the creature's face being different. It had a rust red mark like an oak leaf on its forehead and red spots over its eyes and its lower jaw going down its throat was the same rust red color. It stood with its shoulder level to Link's waist. Its legs were each thick with muscle and ended with large paws ending with thick claws accustomed to constant travel.  
  
The creature made no movement but stared at Link. Link thought the gaze to be unfriendly but still the Wolfos made no movement in advance or retreat. Slowly, Link stepped back from it and reached behind himself toward his sheathed sword leaning against the large, dry den.  
  
The black Wolfos lowered itself on its belly in submission and Link stopped. With a small whimper, the Wolfos began to creep out of the hollow and then ran through the rain and out of sight. Link could still hear the paws splashing through the mud and puddles when the rain shrouded the black wolf. Looking at where the creature had just been, Link discovered blood in the leaves. "Wait!" Link called but was too late.  
  
He rubbed the back of his head in wonder and put on his equipment once again. Epona nosed him again as Link started out into the rain himself. He turned to Epona as she went up beside him, waiting for him to mount. He smiled, seeing that she was willing to help, and wasted no more time. Together, they went after the wounded Wolfos.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! I finished the first chapter of my first Zelda Fanfic! *Gives a victory sign* I hope you guys take a look and it's only fair that you leave a review. Please! Well, I'll continue (hopefully without writers block) and tell ya' what happens but to me, reviews are like power. The more I have, the better I can be!  
  
This is my first so be nice. I accept constructive criticism but don't just say, "It sucked." OK?  
  
Till next time! 


	2. Into Wolfos Country We Go

~ Disclosure ~ Unfortunately, I don't own Zelda or any of those characters. The muti-millionaires get all the fun! *Pouts* Oh, well. The black Wolfos is mine. ^_^  
  
Hmm. I hate letting a story sit for too long of time. I end up forgetting about it. Nope, not this one. I'm going to run with this one. So here I go.  
  
Oh. OminousWriterOfDoom, thanks for the first review! *Gives thumb up* This one's for you!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Into Wolfos Country We Go ~  
  
Epona splashed through the newly created mud as Link held tight to her mane and tried to see through the rain. The storm had gotten worse since they left their hideaway in search of the black wolf but Link was determined to not give up, despite that he had no definite idea as of where the wolf had went. He had to follow his instincts and hope to find the creature.  
  
The forest trees began to thin out as they were reaching the edge of it. Link knew that an injured Wolfos would not run out into the open but he could not forget that this one he was looking for was no ordinary Wolfos for a Wolfos would never back out of a fight. Even if it was against a Goron. He stopped Epona and tried to look around through the white sheet of rain all around him. Again lightning struck a little too close for comfort. Both Link and Epona could feel the thunder in their chests as it crashed through the trees.  
  
Link shivered in the rain as Epona panted, sending clouds of breath before her nose. Link looked down and around him. He could see neither paw nor claw of the wolf and wondered if he would see it again. Chances were he would find a pack of normal Wolfos before he found the injured one. But still he couldn't help but not give up on finding it. He felt a bit responsible for disturbing it and sending it into the storm. If he hadn't been on edge, then it would still be safe and somewhat warm in the tree hollow. Link pounded his fist against his thigh and urged Epona deeper into the woods.  
  
Epona continued her run and Link stared through the trees, searching for any type of sign of the black Wolfos but found none, which was what he expected after all. Again lightning struck and Link could have sworn he heard a tree fall from the strike. If the lightning struck any closer, he would be forced to disband the search and seek out more shelter immediately. Finding another shelter in a strange forest was just about as possible as finding the black wolf he was chasing blind.  
  
While Link was distracted with trying to see farther ahead, Epona suddenly saw a pair of blood red eyes glaring at him from the forest. She tried to stop and rear, then she began to kick at the growling foe. Link hugged her neck with one hand and pushed against her shoulder with the other, shouted for her to settle down. With one last rear, she tried to bolt forward and away from the gleaming eyes. But she skidded and slipped in the mud, sending Link off of her back with a shout of surprise and into another tree.  
  
She struggled out of the mud and brayed in fear of the large Wolfos bearing toward them. A snarl, audible through the rain was lost to Link as he pushed himself up from the mud and leaned heavily against the tree. "Epona." He groaned in exasperation. Then he too saw the oncoming Wolfos, and this one was not his black runaway. It was the real thing. Link still was not completely afraid of it since he had faced them a good countless times before but it was still startling to see one baring it's teeth at him.  
  
With marks of black and gray covering it's coat, it also bore scars from pack fights and hunts. It began to salivate as it stopped not five feet from Link and stared him down. Link held his stance and slowly sought his sword with a free hand. The lead Wolfos seemed to grin, its red eyes flashed in anticipation. It seemed steady itself, muscles flexing under the wet fur. Then it pounced, quickly closing the five-foot gap between them. Link drew his sword with practiced speed and caught the creature's chest with it.  
  
The Wolfos's red eyes bulged with surprise and pain. Link gave a shout of effort and drove the beast back, sinking his blade deeper into the wolf and pushing it away. Taking a closer look at the dead creature, Link could see no resemblance to the black one he sought except for in proportioning of the body but still the black one had been certainly smaller.  
  
With their pack leader dead, two of the three also took off but one remained, growling his intense fury. It seemed as though Link had killed the creature's life mate. Link quickly knelt to drag either side of the bloodied blade across the ground, an animalistic show of malice and danger. Yet, the beast did not back down. Link rolled his eyes and drew forth his shield along with his sword to face the angry Wolfos. It charged at him, thrusting over-grown claws forward only to have the claws swiped away by his shield and slashed at the Wolfos, spilling more blood in the rain as the Wolfos fell with a cry.  
  
Truly, Link hated having to hear the death cry of any creature including Wolfos but he was never able to reason with them and there was no way that enraged Wolfos would give Link time enough to get to Epona and escape.  
  
He knelt to the grass away from the fallen Wolfos and replaced his shield on his back after brushing where the claws had scratched then carefully rubbed the sides of the gilded sword in the grass. Breaking a few stems of it, he scrubbed the blood from the blade with practiced care even as another deafening crash of thunder was heard. After cleaning his sword in the rain and grass, Link re-sheathed it and mounted Epona once again. At least then he knew he was in Wolfos territory.  
  
A howl, announcing nightfall, sounded in the east. The howl was different to Link, though. He had heard them in Hyrule and in Termina, but this one was slightly higher pitched and shorter than the others, with a small waver in the end. It would seem the possible had become the probable if only for Link. It had to have been the smaller wolf. If it was, they were gaining, not losing distance even after that short battle. Link turned Epona in that direction and urged her to run, hoping that the seemingly pained howl was indeed the injured Wolfos.  
  
The rain finally did let up and the lightning with it when they eventually came upon a short mountain of stone and discovered a black creature slowly making its way up to the top. Link looked at the base of the stone where the creature had climbed and discovered blood in the pool of rainwater. That was it. Link dismounted Epona who looked around in worry, wanting very badly to be able to escape the place altogether but she dared not leave her dear friend and owner behind.  
  
But still the smell of Wolfos was everywhere, with each breath, she found herself smelling more and more kinds of Wolfos, some of them more terrifying than others. The frightening ones were the ones that smelled too pure. The original Wolfos, the Naturals. Only Epona's instincts could tell her this even as Link began his approach to the main source of the smell. She neighed in worried warning but he silenced her with a sharp word as he climbed the first large stone..  
  
Link began his climb, staying silent in the hopes of not scaring the wolf any further. He kept climbing with only a few slips off the wet stone rocks. He growled in frustration, as one stone scuffed is elbow bloody. Despite the irritating injury, he reached the top and looked over the edge. The black Wolfos was already at the bottom, having jumped no doubt, and was apparently communing with more Wolfos in a cave. Yet the mouth of the cave had a large stone over the entrance providing shelter from the rain and sun when either was about. What was odder about the entrance was its size. It was three times larger than what any Wolfos would need for a cave.  
  
Link pressed close to the stone where only his eyes and the top of his head were visible. Two large Wolfos slowly crept to the sheltered opening of the cave and into Link's sight. They were two gigantic beasts, easily twice the size of any normal Wolfos Link had seen in his travels and easily towering over the black wolf. Their eyes gleamed with intelligence but Link could feel a powerful emotion coming from them. They were angry, burning with an anger that had been with them for a very long time. One of them, more black than gray, growled to the small black one in its' own tongue.  
  
Link listened for a sign of aggression or pleasure but could not discern the emotion of the conversation. Only the emotion of the atmosphere was easily picked up, which was clouded and even stuffy with the long-held hate. The black wolf barked and then whimpered but still Link could not make out was it could possibly have been saying. The other large one equal to the dark one, this one paler gray than any Link had seen before, stood up and let out a low growl followed by a series of uttering rumbles in it throat.  
  
The black one cowered on the ground, the same way it had when Link reached for his sword but it seemed to say nothing. The first darker wolf spoke to the lighter one then turned its attention to the black wolf once more, eyes shining yet narrowed as the Wolfos explained something. It was something that gathered attention of other gray Wolfos, normal Wolfos from their hiding places among the stones. Link was suddenly very grateful for deciding to stay put for he hadn't seen the rest of the den-like home of the Wolfos. He quite suddenly did not want to stay too long but he wanted to see what would happen.  
  
The two huge Wolfos continued their conversation until finally the paler one let out a loud growl of discontent and sulked back into the cave. The dark one looked back into the cave but spoke to the black one for a moment longer before following its mate into the darkness of the cave. The black one whimpered pitifully before slowly standing with its head hung and walking away. Finally, Link could see the wolf's injury. Blood was caked under is front right leg as it started back toward the stone mountain, past but not looking at the normal Wolfos, each of them easily bigger than the wolf and none offering support.  
  
Link quickly made his way down the stones and back to Epona as he recalled the set-up of the den. It seemed the two large ones were its leaders if nothing else. They didn't look like parents and certainly didn't act the part for the small black wolf but they hadn't exactly challenged its being there or simply bitten its head off though the paler one seemed to want to for a time.  
  
The black Wolfos sulked its way to the bottom of the pile of stone and began to run through the remaining droplets of rain and around the trees before the mounting Link could catch sight of it. What he did hear was the familiar sound of the larger Wolfos and then the low, plaintive howls of at least four other Wolfos before he spurred Epona after the black wolf once again.  
  
From either side, he could see two other Wolfos appear. He reached for his bow but noticed they were after the black one and paid Link no heed if only for the moment. Link kept his bow ready anyway. These Wolfos seemed in a hunt as they pursued the unsuspecting black wolf. It was obvious that the two were not hunting simply rabbits and happened to be following the injured wolf while hunting. Link decided that once again he would interfere, he didn't know what his actions would lead him into and couldn't know as he decided upon the first target to stop in order to save the black wolf.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that is the end of the second chapter.  
  
Hmm, that was still a bit short.  
  
Ooh, big wolves. Heh, I like them. (Not getting on their bad side) Well, I hope you liked it, anyway.  
  
Til next time! 


	3. Wolves, Wolves, and More Wolves!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Zelda or any of those characters. Don't we all wish we did? *Sigh* But, the little black Wolfos is mine. ^_^  
  
Link: What about me?  
  
Link, you have Epona!  
  
Link: Oh, yeah. ^_^  
  
Anyway, my thanks go to both Fantasy Kitten9 and Sevaewen. This chapter is for the both of you! (Hope it's not disappointing.)  
  
~ Wolves, Wolves, and More Wolves! ~  
  
Link rode through the forest with his eyes trained on the black wolf before him. Epona snorted in fear each time one of the normal Wolfos on either side made an unusual twitch or snarled.  
  
Link held fast to Epona's mane with his free hand, unable to predict the horse's sudden leaps to either side. In his other hand, he still held his hero's bow. The black wolf, to Link's surprise, was heading toward the edge of the forest.  
  
The Wolfos on Link's left gave a loud howl even as it ran and the one on the right answered it. Together, they out-sped Epona and began closing in on the little black wolf.  
  
Link released Epona's mane and drew an arrow. Gripping Epona's sides with his legs, Link carefully notched the arrow and pulled back on the bowstring. Closing one eye to focus, Link aimed for the tail of the Wolfos on the right. If he could hit the tail, the creature would be rendered harmless.  
  
He let the arrow fly but the Wolfos jumped over a fallen tree trunk and the arrowhead bit deeply into the wet bark. Link seized Epona's mane just as she leaped over the tree and then released the mane and notched another arrow.  
  
After making sure the ground past the wolf was mostly flat, Link aimed the arrow carefully at the bushy, gray tail. He released it. The arrow struck true, this time and Link grinned in satisfaction as the Wolfos howled in pain and crashed to the forest floor. Despite it's fallen comrade, the second Wolfos continued the chase. It was getting dangerously close and the black wolf gave a startled cry.  
  
Epona leaped over the still body of the fallen wolf and Link spurred her into a faster run, hoping to catch up with the two hounds.  
  
The gray Wolfos leaped high into the air and came down claws and all onto the smaller black Wolfos's back. The black one cried in pain as it skidded across the leaf-strewn forestry with the larger one crushing its shoulder. The gray wolf gripped the nape of the black ones neck and tossed it into the nearest tree.  
  
Link became furious as he listened to the cry of pain the black one emitted. It was already injured!  
  
Shaking as it tried to stand, the black Wolfos stared hatefully at the grinning gray one. But still there was nothing the black one could do. It lowered its eyes as the gray one drew closer, only to be cut off by Link and Epona. Epona snorted in fear and anger, a sound not unlike a growl. Link had set away his bow and drew out his sword. Leaping from Epona's back, he brandished the weapon before him.  
  
The rain fell only slightly lighter as the gray one snarled in warning. Link readied himself to grab his shield, predicting the wolf's lunge. Sure enough, the gray Wolfos leaped forward, fangs ready to sink into Hylian flesh. It was started to meet the polished surface of the mirror shield, held on Link's right arm.  
  
Link brought forth his sword once again and slashed the wolf over its neck. The wolf braked sharply in surprise before backing off and trotting around Link, searching for a way to attack. Link held up his shield as the Wolfos drew nearer.  
  
It reared up on its back legs and brought up on large paw with equally large claws. Link aimed his shield high and caught the claw. The force of the blow drove Link a few inches backward in the mud.  
  
Seeing the opening with the creature's left paw caught in the air, Link brought his sword under it and shoved it deeply into the creature's chest and through its heart. The wolf let out a half howl but could no finish the cry before it fell limply onto Link. He shoved the carcass off and withdrew his blade.  
  
Link looked back at the black wolf but it was lying limply on the ground. Epona stared at Link but had guarded the young wolf through the fight. Link sighed deeply, wondering what to do. The edge of the forest was only a dozen yards away.  
  
He thought of going out into the field that lay beyond but still had no idea if there would be a town to greet him or more of the huge Wolfos he had seen earlier.  
  
After cleaning it off, Link sheathed his sword once again and went over to the wolf. It seemed to be okay but the wound needed tending. He could see the wolf's side lift and fall with steady breath and could feel the weakened heartbeat.  
  
From deeper in the woods came the sound of splashing paws and panting breaths. More Wolfos were going to see if the black one was still alive. Link patted Epona's shoulder only a little nervously and then began to try and lift the black wolf's body. But, it was too heavy to lift high enough and onto Epona's back.  
  
Link scratched his hair in frustration as he looked from the wolf to Epona's back. He could hear the pack growing closer. He could hear their eager barks and growls.  
  
"What to do? Think, Link!" He yelled at himself. From the back of his mind, he could hear Navi's voice, "You need strength to pick that up. Use the bracelet!" He could recall where he heard her say it, as well. It was back in Goron's village, in Death Mountain, he could remember when he was too weak to pull the bomb plants up.  
  
Smiling for the reminder, he rummaged through his pockets and finally drew out the golden bracelet with the red claw mark on the back. Feeling the new power surge through his arm, he lifted the black Wolfos up to Epona's back and swung himself up behind it.  
  
With the pack of Wolfos behind him, there was only one way to go.  
  
"HYAH!" He urged Epona into the field at a run, holding onto her mane with one and the wolf's back with the other. They made their way across the field just as the rain stopped and the clouds began to roll away.  
  
Link dared a look back just as they left the forest line and could see at least ten wolves staring at him with hateful eyes. But they would not go onto the field. Link wondered why the black one had but he could not worry about it. He had to find help, and quickly! He looked down into the black wolf' calm face.  
  
He wanted to know more about it. It was an outcast, apparently, as he had been among the Kokiri. True, they hadn't jumped him but other than Saria, they didn't completely accept him either. He sighed and stroked the wolf's beautiful, wet fur and promised to find help if the wolf would just hold on a while longer.  
  
*Spins around in chair* Weeeeee! Another one done. Hope it was okay. Finally, we're going somewhere! *Wipes forehead*  
  
Hmm, but what about Navi? We'll get back to that -_^.  
  
First thing is first! Just hold on there. Thanks again for the reviews! (I feel loved ^_^) 'Till next time! Bye-bye! 


	4. New Land, New Peope, and A New Problem

~ Disclaimer ~ ZzzzzZZZZzzzz..  
  
Link: I wonder when she fell asleep last night. I guess this chapter is all mine to write! ^_^  
  
_ Don't even think about it!  
  
Link: Good morning, Sunshine ^_^;  
  
Stop playing innocent! Oh, ah. I guess I slept in this time. Okay, here we go.  
  
Link: Can I help?  
  
No, this is my creation and you're just a part of it.  
  
Link: T_T  
  
Oh, the disclaimer, I don't own anything Zelda. It's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so do not sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Wah! Before I forget, the dedications for this chapter goes to: Snowsilver and CrysSton16 whose review could not be shown on the story site T_T. This one's for you guys!  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
~ A New Land, A New People, and A New Problem ~  
  
The day grew late as the sky finally began to clear up. Every once in a while the black Wolfos would shiver or give a low whine. Each time it did, Link would try to comfort it.  
  
The land they traveled over was a surprise to Link only for how well it resembled Hyrule. He looked around a while to make sure he had not doubled around back to Hyrule but found there were no definite landmarks from Hyrule.  
  
Nonetheless there was the occasional tall tree to appear but also there were stone mounds just as tall as Link himself, these he found only near a riverbank. Unlike the river running in front of Kakariko and into the castle gates, this one was a true, wild river. Much wider, it ran noisily over stones turning the water white. This river they followed, going down stream, hoping it would resemble Hyrule in that way and lead them to a town.  
  
Epona was tired from running and had slowed to a walk. Seeing no real danger, Link decided it was no bad thing to take their time. The wolf was not getting worse but it was not getting better either.  
  
He walked alongside Epona, but still making sure the wolf did not fall. Link knew they would have to stop, as the sky grew red and gold in the distance. He peered wearily at the sunset. He had not been that tired since the first three days in Termina. He could only hope they found some sort of town or city soon.  
  
Alas, the nightshade fell making further travel hazardous. They stopped and Link gathered wood for a fire. Epona's warmth would not be enough this night. Link's stomach growled, reminding him of another problem as he set out toward a group of trees on the field.  
  
He gathered the driest pieces of wood he could find and carried them back to the already forming pile. Epona contentedly grazed and the black wolf rested soundly near the wood. Link could only hope the wolf would be friendly once it woke up. He wished silently for Navi's light as he dumped the branches and sticks and went back for another load.  
  
When he deemed there was enough wood for a decent fire and looked to his quiver among the items lying on the ground. Link had unloaded all his equipment from his back and belt including the bomb bag, deku nuts, deku sticks, and even his hookshot. He was going to use a fire arrow but to his dismay, he found that there were no arrows left.  
  
"Dang it!" He pounded his small fist against the ground in frustration. His clothes were still wet and he was already shivering because of them. He sighed and leaned back until he fell on his backside. The work of gathering the wood had warmed him up a little but soon he knew he was going to smell again. He gritted his teeth. If only he had a fire!  
  
The black Wolfos gave a short whine again and began to twitch. Link watched at the wolf's face seemed to spasm slightly and his paws flicked as though in a chase. All together, then, the wolf rolled over and lifted its head in alarm with a sharp bark. Link held out one hand, "Relax, you're safe now."  
  
The mostly black face studied the boy again. It was the same from the cave. It snorted from the air. The air was different but familiar to the wolf. It held the scent of oaken trees and a constantly rushing river, sweet water and dew. It even held the scent of magic.  
  
Link ripped off the shoulder cloth of his tunic and began to fasten a sort of bandage with it. The wolf stared at him warily as he bundled the two pieces of green cloth together and fished through his quiver for an extra bow string to tie it on the wolf. Link calmly and slowly approached as the black Wolfos stayed perfectly still on stomach.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. I just need to cover that would of yours." Link let out a smooth stream of comforting words as his hand reached to touch the wolf's head.  
  
Epona had stopped grazing and was watching the scene as Link finally reached the wolf's black and red fur of its forehead. The wolf was calm under Link's touch as he crept closer to stroke the wolf's back. The wolf smiled slightly but not cruelly as the other Wolfos had. Link was surprised by the smile but did not stop in petting the black fur of the wolf's flank.  
  
Slowly he managed to get the wolf to roll on its side once again. The wound had scabbed over somewhat but it did not really matter. Link was glad that he had gained the wolf's trust but he wondered if he could get what the wolf really needed. A fairy.  
  
He set the wet cloth against the wound but the wolf did not make a sound. After applying pressure to the cloth, he set the bowstring over the cloth and worked it slowly under the wolf. Unfortunately, the string was not long enough, so Link fished out another one.  
  
With two strings, Link managed a fair knot and had the wolf stand up. It did and shook a few spare drops of water off its fur. But the bandage held in place. Link smiled brightly, glad his skills in fixing wounds had come in handy once again.  
  
The black Wolfos let its tongue hand out the side of its mouth as it panted. Link held out his hand, palm up, to the wolf. The wolf stepped closer to him and licked his palm. Link was satisfied with that and sat down beside the wolf. Again, the wolf laid down and Epona went back to her grazing.  
  
The night wore on and soon all three travelers fell fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn came with a mysterious mist fogging the land. Link slowly woke on his back with the wolf on his lap and Epona behind his head. He smiled at his friends before sitting up and gently easing the wolf off his lap.  
  
"What in Farore's name happened here?" He peered into the mist but could barley make out the small group of trees he had gathered wood from. He hugged his own arms from the crisp cold of the mist and let out a sneeze.  
  
He hated being in cold, wet places. It reminded him too much of the water temple. Not to mention the graveyard. And under the clock tower. Link could also recall the atmosphere alike to that of the Zora's home in both Hyrule and Termina Bay.  
  
He sighed in misery and looked all around him. Oddly, he could make out a small ball of yellow light slowly approaching. He stared at it only for a moment more then went to gather up all his stuff.  
  
Just as he was making sure the bomb bag would not fall again, the sound of horses hooves and humming filled the Hylian's pointed ears. A mule puled into sight pulling a large wagon with an old man and young girl riding on it.  
  
Link looked at them as they both noticed him. The light came from a lantern hanging on the wagon's side.  
  
"Hullo, and who might you be?" The old man asked with a kind and curious voice. Link did not answer. The old man became wary of the lad as he spied the sword and well used shield over the boy's shoulder. This one was a foreign sword-wielder and always proved troublesome.  
  
Link shook his head to snap him out of his trance. "I'm sorry. I've come from a far way away and found this injured wolf. I was hoping you could point out someone closely who could help?"  
  
"Hmm, that hound looks to be one of Katie's pack. Yes, one of the odd ones. Lad, I must warn ya that the townsfolk don't look kindly upon those types of dogs. You're a suspicious looking lad yourself."  
  
The girl also stared at him but noticed the boys roughly torn sleeves and well used boots as well as the muscles and scars adorning the young boy's body. She smiled at him and spoke softly to her grandfather. "Grandfather, why not give him a chance? Not all sword-wielders are dangerous. Look, he saved the wolf."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Link waited for their decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, there's another one ^_^. Well, our hero found a possible help. What is this? They know of a pack of black Wolfos?  
  
Not really.  
  
I'll go further into this just as soon as I think of more stuff to add. (Details, details, details!)  
  
So, until next time! Bye! 


	5. Introduction

~ Disclaimer ~ No, I don't own anything Zelda or anything related to Nintendo. None of us can have it all.  
  
I'm going to make a short intro. this time. Dedications go out to one person this time. And that one person is.. *Drum roll*.. CrysSton16! Who's actually helped me figure out a lot for future characters!  
  
Thanks, CrysSton!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Introductions ~  
  
The two in the wagon continued their quiet debate as Link patiently waited by. Finally, the old man looked at Link with a look of judgment of his face. With a nod, he said, "Tell me now, what is your name and exactly where do you come from?"  
  
"Sir, my name is Link. I hail from Hyrule. I am a Hylian."  
  
"I have been all over this country in my youth and have never heard of Hyrule. But then I've never seen the likes of you."  
  
The young girl sitting beside him grabbed his arm and said sharply, "Grandpa, I told you I've seen the place. You know how. And there are good people living there!"  
  
"Now Crystal, I'll have none of your 'talking to animals' stories. Well, stranger, hop on up and we'll give you a ride to my house. There you can get something to eat and ale to drink." He cocked his thumb toward the back of the wagon wear sheet upon sheet of cotton quilts were spread out. Link beamed in delight as he looked upon the soft bedding. "Now hold on, there. Don't you set one foot on those quilts. They're going to market. That is where we'll be going just after we stop by the house.  
  
With a nod, Link was satisfied to sit on the side of the wagon. But first, he had to get the black Wolfos up. Donning the bracelet once again, Link easily picked up the sleeping animal and set it just in front of the quilts and behind the two people.  
  
Hearing all the commotion, Epona soon woke up as well. She climbed to her hooves and shook off the grass and dirt of her bed. Link whistled Epona's Song without the ocarina. It was enough to where Epona came up beside the wagon. Rather than go straight to Link, however, she stopped at Crystal and let the young girl pet her.  
  
Crystal gazed into the young mare's eyes and could see Link in a very friendly light. She smiled sweetly to the filly and sent her to Link. Link set a hand on Epona's head but stared at Crystal. Something had gone on between the girl and Epona but he didn't know what. With a shrug he was content to study her dress. It was not a full dress at all.  
  
Rather than going to her ankles as Zelda's or even Malon's dresses had, this went half down her thigh like a tunic but was made of a soft cotton which would flare out on a twirl. It was a creamy light green color but was fashioned over her torso like a vest. She also wore a shirt like Link's but with a flare at the wrists and it was a lighter green color.  
  
The pants were the same but not skin tight. They reminded him of the Gerudo but the clung a little more and were made of an obviously tougher material. They were tucked into boots that went up to the very base of her knees. The boots themselves looked to be made of soft leather but were an odd silver color. Link could not figure out how they had been made.  
  
What caught his attention the most, however, was her hair. Though tied up like a Gerudo's hair, it still fell to the middle of her back. It was positively midnight black but with faint streams of silver to where it have a softer look to it as well. The silver color would suggest she was old but her face and the sparkle of her pale blue eyes strongly suggested otherwise. Her hair did not flare out, though. It was bound from the top of her head to the very end of the strands by two long, silver, leather ties.  
  
Link must have been staring at her too long as she suddenly turned around to catch his staring. "What? Is there something in my hair?"  
  
"Ah, just those strings. I mean the leather. Why do you tie it like that?" Link gingerly pointed to her hair, as though talking about it was insulting.  
  
Crystal shrugged and self-consciously gripped the tassel of black/silver hair. "To keep it out of my way. It's long, as you can see, and can get stuck in branches and bushes and everything else."  
  
Now Link was confused. She sounded so much like a Gerudo but her skin was not nearly so burnt. Her skin was pale like Malon's but not as callused from farm work. He felt his cheeks and ears burn as he compared her to Malon, a girl he had thought he was falling for.  
  
Noticing his blush, Crystal turned to look forward once again. She had see him in Epona's eyes as a good, young lad. They were silent as the wagon lurched forward with a small snap of the reigns.  
  
"So, this Hyrule, what is it like?" The old man broke the long silence.  
  
Link returned to normal and started talking, "Ah, Hyrule as a vast, beautiful land with a huge grassy field. There is a river spreading from desert to the lake, then on to the castle itself. It splits into the river and the moat around the castle."  
  
"So, you have a castle in Hyrule. I'm guessing you have a royal family?"  
  
"Yes. There is princess Zelda and-"  
  
Crystal cut him off with a short laugh, "You must not be a knight, or not a very smart one to tell us about the royal family."  
  
Link was lost for words. Crystal laughed and said, "If you were a knight here, you would know better than to blab about the royal family in front of foreigners. Especially when you're in their kingdom." She caught Link's confused glance and continued, "Not that we are part of the royal family but its never a good idea to blab about it and put it under the danger of being attacked."  
  
She sat back again more comfortably as her grandfather directed the horses into a part of the woods far from where Link had escaped the Wolfos. Link got off the wagon and landed on Epona's back, just in case there would be fighting. Epona responded to his mounting by leaping forward a bit and getting in front of the wagon. "Isn't the woods full of Wolfos? Why are you taking the wagon into it?"  
  
"Link, this is where we live. We don't like the city. Too much hustle and bustle. Not to mention a thief appearing every once in a while."  
  
"Now who's blabbing about their land?" Link asked with a sly grin. Crystal snorted, "You are not the bright one, are you? You're going into the town anyway so you best know what to watch out for. Now, this won't take too long. The Wolfos are all north of here and they won't come down until nightfall. That is when we lock up and the wolves cannot get in. Unless one of original breed comes, then we are in trouble. But that hardly ever happens."  
  
"Original breeds? You mean one of those monstrous ones?"  
  
"You've seen them? There are two. One light but not white, the other dark but not black."  
  
"Yes, this black one talked to them but I couldn't understand them at al. The lighter one seemed mad but the darker one was more patient."  
  
"Yes, the mother doesn't like what that little-"  
  
"Crystal, be nice." The grandfather gave her a sharp look of disapproval. She slouched with shame but was angry with the "breeder" nonetheless. "All right, her name is Katie. You remember we told you about her earlier. She's the one who breeds wolves with dogs to make them more loyal. It's wrong what she is doing because.well, look at this one." She motioned to the black wolf behind her as it stirred a bit. The house came into site in a small clearing. It was the same color of the trees it was made of.  
  
"It's only one of the many who were let go from Katie's care. It was one of the 'lesser' results from her experimentation. She would have killed it but she is too 'kind' to do that. Kind! Ha! She is all but kind. He creates these poor things and when she isn't satisfied with them, she literally feeds them to the Wolfos! They're too weak to defend themselves and with no one to protect them, they just.suffer and die!" Crystal drew forth a hidden dagger and stabbed it fiercely into the side of the wagon near her.  
  
Link slightly flinched at the fierceness of her last statement. Crystal struggled to free it as her grandfather gave her another sharp look. At her outburst, the young wolf woke up and leaped from the cart. It's landing was less that graceful as its' leg where the wound was was still weak. Link dismounted and ran to the Wolfos's side. At the same time, Crystal leaped from her seat and landed just near the wolf.  
  
They looked at each other in surprise and both helped the wolf to its feet. Link broke the gaze and stood up from his crouch. "Where did you learn to jump like that?"  
  
"Umm, training, I guess. I got fast but not fast enough just yet."  
  
"Why not fast enough?"  
  
I have a rival, I guess you could say. He's this smart aleck that lies in town. He works for the.woman. But I don't think they have a relationship just yet. He has speed like you would not believe. What's worse is that he can.sneak up on me!"  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Ah, you don't know. It's nothing but nothing can sneak up on me. I can feel when something is around. Anything alive that is. That includes wolves so it is a helpful trait. You probably have the same kind of skill, huh?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Crystal looked at him for a long time before turning to the wagon. "Hey, grandpa, you want." but the old man had left his seat and gone into the house. They turned to the cabin to see the old man slowly making his way back to the wagon with three carpets rolled under his arm.  
  
"Are you two love-birds done yet? The market will close at sundown." Link and Crystal looked at each other and quickly turned away as the old man laughed merrily at his own teasing. It was not often that he caught crystal off her guard like that.  
  
After loading the new items, they set out once again, this time with Link riding on Epona and the wolf sitting proudly between Crystal and her grandfather.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Names? Who said the old man needed a name? Okay, okay. I'll tell you his name..  
  
In the next chapter! (Kahahahhahaa!)  
  
There will be a plethora of names in the next chapter as well as the.. Rival!  
  
Until next time! 


	6. What Kind of People are They?

~ Disclaimer ~ I…don't…own…Zelda! OK, I confessed. I don't own any of those character either. That means, no suing rights on me!  
  
Link: Are we there yet?  
  
No  
  
Link: Are you writing yet?  
  
-_- What kind of question is that?  
  
Link: OK, get busy cause you had a vacation!  
  
That was so not my fault! The computer would not let me on the site!  
  
Link: Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say…  
  
At any rate, now I am back. So sit back and relax cause here I go. *Yes, I'm afraid I have to dedicate this chapter to CrysSton16 once again. No one is reviewing any more T_T. It was fun while it lasted I guess…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ What Kind of People are They? ~  
  
As Link rode alongside the wagon, Crystal was talking to her grandfather about wears and costs. She wanted to make serious profit for the rugs and tapestries. Gramps reassured her while the black wolf panted lightly and looked around with acute interest in every sight, sound, and smell to behold.  
  
Upon reaching the busy marketplace, Link dismounted Epona and sent her away knowing he need just whistle and she would return. Epona shook her mane and started trotting away from the noisy place.  
  
They made their way to the gate of the town to find two guards with swords at their sides and spears in their hands halt them. They looked critically at the Wolfos then at Link himself. "What is that Wolfos doing here and who is this foreigner?"  
  
Crystal stood in her seat and jumped down to the side before looking at the two guards "This is my pet." She placed her hand on the wolf's head, "I bought him from Katie and he belongs to me." Then she stared into the wolf's eyes as she continued speaking to the guards, "Don't worry, he's tame and he will behave. Won't you, Shekro?"  
  
Her grandfather rolled his eyes while Link looked curiously at Crystal.  
  
"'Shekro'? Since when did it have-"  
  
Crystal clamped her hand over Link's mouth and said, "I never mentioned my pet's name to my friend. Link, his name is Shekro. Got it?" Link nodded a bit nervously. He never did like lying.  
  
The two guards glanced at each other. They knew about Crystal as she had accompanied her grandfather many times before. These two guards in particular could recall her carrying a chicken egg, convinced it was the egg of a miniature dragon. She could be trusted despite her eccentricities.  
  
"Oh, and this is my new friend Link. He comes from the peaceful land of Hyrule. A very nice place and he came here to help me find my poor pet. I tried to stop those Gray Wolfos from getting Shekro. If it weren't for Link here, I don't know what would have happened!" She gave them an upset look just as they seemed to sway in their resolution of keeping him out.  
  
Crystal decided to push the issue, "I owe this boy. At the very least you two can help me by letting us into the fair marketplace of Dondoran?" She looked almost pleadingly at them until they lifted their spears from the X it formed before them.  
  
"Keep the foreigner out of trouble and keep that wolf by your wagon and you'll be fine. Move along." They let them through but stared at Link as though to dare him to cause trouble. Link kept his eyes on Crystal, having seen a new, persuading side of her.  
  
Slowly but surly, the four made their way through the cobble stone street to an empty corner where they could set everything up. Link wondered how they would go about it when, after unhitching the wagon from their tired horse, they turned the two-wheeled wagon around to where the back of it faced the streets. Then from within the wagon, as the black Wolfos leaped to the side to get out of the way, Crystal brought forth four bricks to set under the corners of the wagon.  
  
After setting them up, her grandpa reached beside the mats of rugs and pulled up a large post to set on the side where they hung the tapestries for display. Link watched in interest as, in less that five minutes, they were ready for buyers to see the display.  
  
"Come on!" Crystal seized Link's hand and began her happy trot through the marketplace. Her grandfather waved goodbye and told them both to behave. "Where are we going?" Link asked as he caught up with her fast jog. "We're heading to the sword smith. Grandpa knows where cause I always go there!" She wore a large grin as they made it off the cobblestone and across a large arena type area.  
  
To one side, Link could see several different shops all hammering, tapping, and firing their wares. To the other side, he could see people dressed in fancy clothing all wearing sleek swords at their sides as well as a few other people like himself wearing a real sword and practicing against each other. They looked kind of young but Link could not object as he himself started off very young. They were probably apprentices. He wondered if Crystal was one of them.  
  
Crystal trotted up to one of the open forges with a wave of her arm. The owner spied her and gave a hail of greeting. He was a huge man with smile wrinkles by his eyes and cinders covering his face and large hands. Link felt he could get to like the large man. He reminded Link of a Goron but without the hard poundings and stone-like skin. "Hello, Crys. I was wondering when you were going to get here today."  
  
She panted lightly and paused for breath before smiling up at him and saying, "I came as soon as I could. There was a bit of a problem at the gate but nothing serious. Made anything new for me?" He guffawed to where his entire belly and barrel chest shook with each laugh and his eyes squinted until they became two lined over his cherry red and ash smeared face. Link could not hold in his own chuckles as the man's merriment rubbed off onto him. "Well, it seems the ol' dagger-carrying men in tin cans need to be taught a lesson. But you already gave them one. Or did you sneak him in?" The smith nodded toward Link.  
  
Crystal laughed out loud, "No, I didn't need to sneak Link here inside. I just talked my way in. Now, about those knives…"  
  
"Fine, fine. I spent all night on these, so happy early birthday." He brought forth a black case and opened it as Crystal peered eagerly into it. Her eyes were shining with excitement and for a moment, Link thought she would take flight when he too saw the beautiful, twin blades.  
  
They were simply hand knives but crafted with two very thin vine-like lines running down the sides of the blades but ending before touching the tip. The handle of them was a black leather hold with a gold end to the slightly curved, narrow hilt. It was also branded in the leather near the end of the hilts with the letter "C".  
  
"Oh, they're absolutely beautiful!" She almost squeaked in delight as she gingerly stroked the side of one of the blades. "They are perfect in detail and everything but what are they?" Link finally piped up. Crystal turned to him, her spirit only slightly dampened, but with one blade perfectly fitted into both of her fists. Link slightly stepped away as the two blades resembled wolf fangs in their cunningly designed purpose, to kill.  
  
"They are daggers, silly." Crystal said to him and tossed one of them into the air, letting it do a complete flip, and catching the handle of it once again. "They are perfect. Thank you so much, Roland!" The smith held her back before she could embrace him. He looked at her nice tunic and shirt as she settled down and into her usual self once again. With a trademark grin, Roland said casually, "So, you haven't been out of your house for long now, have ya? No grass stains, horse-sweat, tree sap mark or anything! Not even a dirt smudge to mark that pretty face of yours. You would put that there Katie to shame!"  
  
"Roland, never compare me to her! Darn, now you went and put out my good mood!" Crystal gave her rare but ever so cute pout as she glared darkly at Roland. Her eyes seemed like the dark sky before a heavy, dreary rainfall. Roland shrugged, "It was supposed to be a compliment. I am sorry about it." Crystal underwent a sudden mood swing and her eyes brightened like blue diamonds as a broad grin crossed her lips. She laughed and heartily slapped his shoulder, "No problem. I can just picture that practice scarecrow with her face on it!" Crystal clenched her fists until her knuckles whitened.  
  
Link suddenly got an acute feeling as though they were being watched by someone not wanting to be seen. He looked to Crystal with worry in his eyes, "I think we're being followed." She calmed down some more and put the daggers into their case which Roland held and wrapped up with a tie as though it were an unopened gift.  
  
"What do you mean, Link? I can't sense anyone watching. Unless…" Crystal turned to the side of the shop where a tree stood. Several leaves and thick branches hid the intruder. "You can come down now, Annie."  
  
"Annie?" Link repeated to himself. A tall but young figure of a man jumped down from his perch in the tree. On a second glance, as the young man strolled leisurely into the daylight, Link noticed he was not that tall after all. Probably three inches taller than he himself.  
  
The cape adorning his shoulders and going down his back to the ankles of his boots made him look taller than he was. The young man had black hair but with an almost blue tinge to it. It was cut short, shorter than Link's but it was obviously thick and full. He wore metal shoulder plates with the cape attached underneath them.  
  
A long, narrow sword was easily seen at his waist but to Link's surprise, the boy didn't carry a shield on him. His tunic was blue, trimmed at the bottom with a stripe of gold as were the sleeves of the tunic and an odd badge was sewed into the fabric over the boy's heart.  
  
He wore the same kind of pants as Crystal but blue. An even darker blue that his tunic, almost black. It also tucked into boot but his were like Link's in that they went up to the middle of his shin rather than up to his knees. Finally, his boots were black leather with an odd metal piece over the top ankles of both of them.  
  
"My name is Andrake, not Annie. Who are you?" The boy addressed Link. His voice was a heavy tenor but heavy only for the irritated correction. Crystal grinned, "Annie, this is Link. He's a new sword-wielder and I bet he's a heck of a lot better than you'll ever be!"  
  
"Oh, you underestimate me once again, my dear little Crysie."  
  
Crystal's face turned bright red as Andrake stared hard at Link. "Do NOT call me that name!" Link stared him back in the eyes as their competitive spirits crashed. Crystal noticed she was being completely ignored and looked at the two boys.  
  
She jumped in between them before they could draw their swords. "Hey, don't start a fight in the marketplace, Andrake! You'll get all of us in trouble!" Roland looked at the two boys, pausing in his work as the metal heated in the red coals. "Well, you should not have brought this foreigner into this land, Crys. You may have caused Gramps a whole lot of trouble just by that. Anyway, I was just leaving. See you later, Roland." Roland waved goodbye with his hammer and began tapping the dents out of a piece of armor as Andrake got ready for a sprint.  
  
With a gust of wind, Andrake had begun to run. Link thought he could run fast but this Andrake put him to shame. Link doubted even Epona could catch Andrake and soon, the boy was in the marketplace.  
  
Crystal laughed as she looked at Link. "Don't worry. He's just showing off right now. I bet we'll see him again very soon. When we see…Katie." She clenched her fist again at the name and bit back a few choice words that would've accompany it.  
  
Link shook his head, wondering what kind of people he had been delivered into before following her to collect her daggers and get back to the marketplace for some shopping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! I'm done once again. I can sleep now! Thus, I'll keep my closing short.  
  
So, I didn't get to Katie this time. _ I don't like her so I'm going to be evil with her.  
  
Until next time! 


	7. It's All a Facaude

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Zelda or any other characters involved.  
  
Okay, straight to the point. I'm running fearfully behind!  
  
The dedications for this is to my Dad for loaning me his lap-top on vacation if only for a couple of hours and to my friend CrysSton16 who claims Crystal as her character (^_^; Keep dreaming, CrysSton16)  
  
Okay, so what if Crystal is based after CrysSton16? So what? I created her! Muahahaaa! But out of the goodness of my heart, I'll let CrysSton16 keep her claim. ^_^  
  
For those that are confused, Crystal's grandfather will not be given a name. Not yet anyway. Everyone in Dondoran knows the old guy as Gramps, Grandpa, or Old Man. I bet you would know this already but Link is a kid around the age of thirteen for this story.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ It's All a Façade ~  
  
After a fine of shopping, Crystal had gotten Link a new pair of boots, imitations of his old ones, two quiver-worth of arrows (70 arrows), and herself a new waist holster for her new daggers.  
  
With her gold rupee completely spent up, she led Link by the wrist through the marketplace, instinctively finding her way back to the wagon. Link collapsed on the empty bed of the cart, weary from all the walking and his ears ringing from all the noise. He could feel a headache creeping up on him.  
  
Grandpa was beaming with a smile after selling all but one tapestry. That one he had actually kept from showing off for he did like the way that it looked over his own bed. Crystal bounced happily to the front of the cart, which was away from the street and found Shekro laying in sleep on the chair.  
  
Link laid on his back and craned his head up to look at them. They seemed upside-down as Crystal scratched the Wolfos' head. Link giggled slightly and sat up as best he could, dragging the shield and sword up with him.  
  
Grampa looked with a bit of amazement. The boy had no problem with dragging himself as well as his equipment up from a sprawling position. He didn't even have to lift his legs for momentum. The boy was unusually strong in his arms and his stomach than most boys his age. He wondered how the boy's legs were. His shoulders would be enough. But would they be strong enough to learn the special sword techniques? The ones Crystal herself was too impatient for? Time would tell.  
  
Link looked up at Gramps questioningly. Gramps grinned a bit and called to Crystal to fetch the pony and get ready to go. The gates to the market would soon be closed. The sun was trying to sink and the walls surrounding the city had provided shade enough to work without breaking a sweat.  
  
Crystal bounded from the wagon side, telling Shekro to stay put as she untied the mare's bridle and led her to the wagon. Link, knowing how things would go from that point, began taking the bracing stoned from under the four corners of the wagon as Gramps loaded in the posts. Link set the bricks into the back of the seat where Crystal, her grandfather, and Shekro would ride.  
  
The wagon was carefully turned around and the harness set around the mare's shoulders. Gramps took up the reigns as he seated himself in the wagon and Shekro lounged comfortably despite the bandage. Crystal walked with Link as they began to exit the city, one dagger gripped in her fist.  
  
"So, Link. How long do you plan to try and keep up with us?" Crystal was in high spirits as she admired her gift. Link looked at the lod mare, she was obviously old, and then at the old man. He tried a grin on and said, "I don't mean to offend but I don't think it would be hard to keep up with you two."  
  
Crystal laughed but hid the chuckle behind her hand. "Together we are easy to keep up with but if you tried to follow me when get to the forest or even the field, you would have no chance."  
  
Link grinned mischievously, "Is that a challenge?"  
  
Crystal grinned back, "Maybe. Grandpa, would you mind if I put this kid in his place?" Her grandfather chuckled, getting in on the soon to come play and chase. "No right now. We have to return this Wolfos to Katie, remember?" Crystal frowned in sudden disappointment then pointed to Link, "You had better not forget 'cause we are going to settle this!" And then she got up into the wagon.  
  
Link nodded. He too was not happy with turn of events and they kept heading across the field. As though to match their moods, the cloudy sky began to sprinkle, then to rain heavily.  
  
From the wagon, Gramps began to complain that the rain would ruin the tapestry though it really wouldn't. Crystal and her Grandfather hid under an umbrella but Link declined the offer to hide under it. He actually enjoyed the rain a lot. It reminded him of Kakariko Village and the lake as well as Termina on the second day.  
  
Crystal watched him when he wasn't looking. She wondered why he chose to get soaking wet as they all slowly made their way across the land. Link began whistling a familiar tune. Six simple notes whistled clearly and he was done.  
  
With a bray of announcement, Epona charged up to him and stopped with a nudge of her node to Link's shoulder. Link stroked her nose and patted her neck affectionately before climbing up onto her back.  
  
Crystal nodded and looked ahead forward. With a sharp flick of the reigns, Gramps got the aging mare into a trot as Link easily kept up beside them.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It was slow going for the company but they eventually came upon a citadel sitting on a tall hill dangerously close to the forest.  
  
They made their way up the well-worn path and to the front gate. Link noted the wagon marks that made the rode to the front gate of the palace- like home. Smoke drifted from a chimney and Link looked forward to warming himself by the fire burning inside.  
  
Yet, when they came up to the massive doors, there was someone there waiting for them, someone with thick white fur and unfriendly black eyes. Link drew his sword and stared at the Wolfos. It cocked its head and let out a long, plaintive howl, which was added to the thunder rolling through the clouds.  
  
The great door opened and a thin, beautiful woman stepped onto the sheltered front door just behind her lounging pet. Another equally white and dangerous looking wolf was at her side. "Ah, we have visitors. Is that you, Crystal? I never thought I'd be seeing you so soon. And this must be the young foreign swordsman Drakkie has been telling me of. How handsome you are!" She gave Link a wink and he found himself at a loss for all words. Then she turned to Gramps, "Grandpa, as always you are welcome to my humble citadel."  
  
"Humble citadel my-" Link heard Crystal mumbling under her breath. The woman who must have been Katie set her hand on her pet's head, "Now, that will be enough, Shast. Kelty. You two behave, got that? Now, please all of you come in. Oh, but the horses stay out, of course. Drakkie!" She called. Link didn't listen to a word of what she said. He was doing all he could to keep his mouth from falling agape.  
  
Katie was beautiful. She must have been only sixteen but she looked much more mature. Her dress fell to the floor and gripped her lean thighs. It was cleanly slit at one side to allow movement but still seemed to cling to her slim legs and waist. A jeweled belt was tied around her waist and fell down her front to end with a small tassel.  
  
She wore white gloves that went up to her elbows, not unlike what Zelda used to wear. But she wore a large silver ring with a clear but beautifully crafted stone embedded on top on her index finger. Her hair was like spun gold tumbling down her back. The hair at her temples was pulled back, however to keep the rest from falling in front of her shoulders.  
  
Link could not understand why Crystal did not like the lady. She must have been jealous. Katie nodded her head to Link in greeting and smiled sweetly. Her teeth were white and her lips a lovely red shade while her eyes were a gentle hazel color. Link felt his heart pattering about in his chest like it would sprout wings and fly. As Link gazed upon Katie, he didn't feel the rain at all as it continued its downfall. Katie laughed pleasantly as Link stared wordlessly until a familiar guy came up to Epona.  
  
Link snapped out of his trance to see the person fully. It was Andrake. For a moment, Link wondered why Andrake was there but then remembered hearing that he worked for Katie. Lucky guy, thought Link as he slowly dismounted and let Epona wander away once again.  
  
Andrake helped Crystal down as Crystal stared daggers at Katie. Then he aided her grandfather. They started into the citadel as Andrake shook his head sadly and led the old mare to the stable beside the house. This was going to be rough.  
  
Inside the citadel, the first room they came into had a fire burning warmly with the two wolves staring warily at the newcomers. Katie told them to leave all weapons at the door. She said it would help the wolves to settle down. Gramps asked her, "I hear you had a couple new litters, is that true?" Katie turned to him with a warm smile, "Someone told you right. But one litter was a little too weak. It just means I'll need to try a different blood."  
  
"Katie! You let another full litter of puppies get killed?! You have to put an end to these experiments. They're cruel and unnecessary!" Crystal said, trying to get through to the woman.  
  
Katie shook her head, "Crystal, you never did understand my wishes." Gramps said as he stood by the fire with his hands outstretched, "Katie, will you please enlighten our new friend about your plans?"  
  
She nodded and turned to Link who was still standing in the door, "First, how about we get you to the fire. You must be chilled to the bone!" She took his arm in hers as though he would lead her. Link blinked hard and shook his head, "Uh, sure. Fire would be nice." Katie smiled, "Ever since my father died at the fangs of those horrible Wolfos, I have tried to find a way to tame the creatures. People from Dondoran were kind enough to help me in my quest-"  
  
"You mean to say you enticed some men from the safety of the town to go to their deaths in the Wolfos' home."  
  
"Crystal, it's rude to interrupt! Go ahead, Katie." Gramps said. Crystal blew into her cold hands and avoided all eyes looking at her. She remembered what had happened to those men. She remembered all too well the pain there families felt when their husbands, fathers, brothers would not return the next morning.  
  
Katie picked up where she had left off, "So we traveled into the forest to find the Wolfos while they were young and not blood thirsty. They are so cute when they are young but even when I raised them, they were still hostile toward people. I guess it is an instinct.  
  
"Anyway, I tried a new approach. I began to mix the blood of their young with the loyal palace hunting hounds. That attempt went for a good three years with success but the dogs were far too ugly! So, to make them into loyal, strong, and handsome pets, I began to search far and wide for the perfect dog. I came upon a rare species called the Husky. They were common in cold places but Wolfos love hot places anyway. Thus," Katie strolled calmly over to her two hounds lounging by the fire, "I came up with these two wonderful creatures. They were the pick of the litter of five and twins! I was beyond thrilled. "The other three were sold to promising princes of far away lands for a healthy sum. I received word just recently that they are doing well protecting their masters, not one report of an attack.  
  
"Best of all, there loyalty runs very deep. They have faced and killed those evil Wolfos from the wild even to save my own life. I fear I've made enemies of the original wolves…" Katie placed her hand on her heart but Crystal leaped up, "Exactly! Katie you steal their children from them!"  
  
"I had to end the attacks on the town, it worked didn't it?"  
  
"Katie, there are bigger wolves out there. They are the original Wolfos. The naturals! They are the mother and father of all Wolfos and they are unpleased at what you are doing to their kind to say the least. They are killing the 'weak' creations. Just like that litter you threw out! Katie, you should charged with murder. No, you should be charged with much worse. How much more pain does the world need? Where is Shekro?"  
  
"'Shekro'? Crystal, did you claim one of the weak ones?"  
  
Link seemed to return to life then "Yes. A small black one with red markings." Katie held a grim face and snapped her fingers. The two white ones jumped to their paws. "Crystal, you should have let it die out there. No matter. I'll make things right. Kelty, Shast, go find it!" The two were side by side as though hunting as they exited the room and went through the door to the outside. Katie waited patiently while Link tried to focus on warming himself.  
  
Within minutes, Shast and Kelty returned with a wet bundled of black in one of their mouths. Katie indicated them to set it by the fireplace and it did so. Then received their award, a treat of dried meat.  
  
Link and Crystal looked closely at Shekro. It was plain to see that he had been beat up again. Link decided he didn't like those white bullies at all as he carefully untied the bandage. "Katie, might I have a few towels and bandages? We can help him still."  
  
"That would not be for the best, Link." Katie said sadly, then the door opened. Katie brightened as Andrake made his entrance. He unbuckled his soaked cape and set it on a deer antler on the wall by the door. "Ah, Andrake. Just in time. Could you deal with this thing?" Katie indicated the injured Shekro. Andrake drew his sword.  
  
Both Link and Crystal protected Shekro with their own bodies. Crystal stared at Andrake with a pleading look, "Andrake, you can't. Look what that woman has done to you! You would kill a injured, defenseless puppy when we can still help him? This is not like you used to be, Andrake! You used to have honor, dignity, a code to follow. Where did it go, Andrake?"  
  
Andrake stared at her coldly but her words reached deep into his heart. "Crys, don't make this hard. It's suffering, this won't hurt at all."  
  
"NOOO!" Crystal shrieked. The two white wolves glared at her but Katie set her hand before their noses to stop them. "Crystal, stand aside." She said calmly. Crystal glared at Katie with new malice in her eyes. Behind the al, Gramps was gathering their items from the door, tossed Link's sword through the room, and went unnoticed out the door.  
  
Crystal gathered Shekro's body in her arms and Link caught his gilded sword. He stood before Crystal and Shekro and said, "I don't know why you want to kill this small creature. All things have a right to life and none more than this brave wolf. I've seen this one face the two 'naturals' and run from the ones who would take his life. He's earned his rite to try and survive but can't do that alone. Therefore, I wish for both Crystal and I to take care of it. If that means buying it, fine. If it means fighting for it, the so be it."  
  
Link stood relaxed. Ready to fight if he had to. He called to his mind the quick spin. It would be his trunk card in this fight. Only if he had to fight. Andrake stood his ground, sword drawn but the tip was aimed to the ground. Crystal held onto the wolf as though it were an infant and just as easily.  
  
Katie strode forward, her eyes pasted cruelly on the wolf but she set her hand on Andrake's hilt. "I wish for no blood shed in my home. If you two absolutely must fight do it outside."  
  
Crystal stared uncomprehendingly at Katie. Was it possible the woman did not understand the dire situation? "Katie, they are fighting for the life of Shekro. If you will let me take him, there will be no fight today and here. Just let me take him. You don't need him and killing him will come to no good."  
  
Lightning lit up the darker corners of the room in a cold, white light but was gone quickly. Thunder followed and when Katie said nothing, Crystal shouted through the room, "For once in your miserable life, Katie McAndrew, do the right thing!"  
  
Katie pressed her red lips into a narrow line as she stared hard at Crystal. Finally, she let her fists relax and said, "Go ahead and take him. Just don't let me see him around if he lives. Got that?"  
  
Crystal nodded. She started to the door while Link sheathed his sword, confident the tension was broken. He nodded to Andrake as he stood strangely quiet and then to Katie as she crossed her arms and stared into the crackling fire. He followed Crystal out the door.  
  
Katie whispered to the two white wolves, "Get rid of that black runt! That lycanthrope will be fully healed soon and then who knows how strong it will become? This, Crystal, is the right thing." Kelty and Shast stared hard at the door. In the center of their black eyes, a red light formed. They knew their mission and deemed it all too easy. Katie wrapped her arms around Andrake's waist as he held his blank expression and stared into the fire. "Good work, my Drakkie."  
  
"Don't call me that anymore. And do not make me kill Crystal. I'll do whatever you want but not that." Andrake said softly. Katie grinned. Every man had a weak spot after all, even this fine specimen. She ran her hand up his chest and whispered into his ear, "We will see…" Thunder rolled ominously in the air as she kissed his throat.  
  
Link and Crystal discovered Gramps with the wagon and all their equipment all loaded up. Crystal had no idea how he always did that but se was beyond grateful that they could leave.  
  
Link looked back at the door. He had a feeling in his gut that the confrontation over Shekro was far from over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooh, I must admit that I like that one. I hope all of you do. Consider it my apology for not uploading chapters for so long.  
  
Andrake vs. Link. Who would win? Place your bets!  
  
Oh, those white wolves…There is something unnatural about them. And we see that there is much more to Katie…  
  
*Grinds teeth and counts slowly to ten*  
  
…than meets the eye.  
  
BTW, a lycanthrope is another name for a werewolf. And legend has it that werewolves have miraculous healing powers…  
  
Until next time! 


	8. Pursuit of the Wolves

~ Disclaimer ~ I'm just borrowing Zelda characters. That's all. I don't own them or anything. I'll give them back…someday. ^_^  
  
Well, now I'm writing this story for CrysSton16 and myself.  
  
Thus, this chapter dedication goes out to CrysSton16. Can I have more reviews? Please?  
  
……  
  
It was worth a shot. Oh well. Enough of my ramblings…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the encounter, Crystal kept to herself as she cradled Shekro. Link stared into Epona's mane as he rode beside them. Gramps kept the mare going at a good trot through puddles and grass as they continued the journey to their own home. It would not be much longer until they were safe.  
  
Link looked back once again at the large house atop the hill. At first it had reminded him of Lon Lon Ranch but the ranch had a much more pleasant feel to ii. When Link saw that citadel, he felt a chill run up his spine. He squinted as he saw movement from the house.  
  
"Crystal, you and Gramps keep going. I thought I saw something. I'll be right back." Link shouted to them over the rain.  
  
Before Crystal could protest, Link pulled Epona away from the cart and into a large circle to go back the way they came. Link squinted as he tried to see anything through the lashing rain. There was another flash of gray but this time closer and bigger.  
  
Link grabbed Epona's mane with both hands as she began to rear and bray in absolute terror. The flash of gray made itself visible as it lunged up into the air and landed at the base of the hill. Then another figure identical to the first laded nearby it. Two sets of red eyes blazed at him as another lightning strike flashed in the distance. Their deep growls were audible through the rain.  
  
With a stream of choice words, Link could see that they were the two white wolves. No longer Wolfos, they could not be backed away from. No, Link knew that these two were on a bloody, murderous one. They were after Shekro and would kill anyone or thing that got in their way.  
  
Link drew forth his arrow as one barked loudly at him. He set his quiver in front of him. All his movements were deliberately slow. He set the arrow to aim at the one. Suddenly, Epona reared and he was knocked off of Epona by the claws and fangs of the other wolf. He had almost forgotten about it.  
  
Link pushed against it. Its open jaws were suspended above him only by his own Quiver, which he still grasped. The monsters' breath seemed to suffocate Link with its stench but link kept on fighting to get the creature off. The once was black eyes were swirling in their center with red and orange flames. Its claws were digging into Links shoulders as he was pinned to the ground.  
  
The other wolf howled to the one on Link. It looked up from Link to its partner and leaped away. They both continued their hunt for Shekro. Link leaped up, slightly wincing from the wounds on his shoulders. He reached for Epona's mane and pulled himself up.  
  
"HYAH!" He screamed and dug his heels into Epona's flank. Without bothering to rear, Epona dug deep into the earth with her hind hooves and leaped forward in a blind panic. She had not heard her owner act this way since the day the earth shook beneath her in Termina.  
  
"CRYSTAL!" Link screamed with all his might as the two wolves were still very far ahead of him. Link spurred Epona on fiercely. He could only hope that Crystal would look back and see the wolves before it was too late.  
  
No matter how hard Link spurred Epona, he could not catch the two Wolves. He narrowed his eyes, not about to give up. He drew forth an arrow and notched it once again. Epona continued to run with all her power as Link balanced on her back with the aimed arrow before him.  
  
The arrow was released and aiming at the spine of one wolf. The wolf leaped to the side ad looked over its shoulder, flames dancing in its eyes. Link cursed under his breath and decided to take more drastic measures. He reached for another arrow, the wolf seemed ready to attack the nuisance. The other wolf continued the pursuit.  
  
He called upon the magic blessed to himself and the very quiver that arrow was drawn from. A chill ran through his arms and a blue light engulfed the arrowhead. The wolf perked its ears in interest but when Link released the arrow, the wolf did not know what hit it before it was a frozen statue.  
  
Link sighed, glad it had worked but the freeze was not going to be permanent. When the air warmed up, the wolf would be released. Hopefully by then, it would forget about its mission to kill.  
  
Another scream pierced the storm. Link brought his attention back but he still could not see anything for the shield of rain. But one thing he knew, that scream was Crystal's voice.  
  
Link felt it was an agonizingly long time before he came upon the wagon. The white wolf stood over the bed Crystal trapped under its black claws as Link had been. Crystal, though, was no longer screaming. Her fist was punched against the creature's shoulder as it growled at her face. Link stopped Epona a good distance from the wagon.  
  
At a closer look, he could see blood pouring down the wolf's shoulder. In Crystal's fist was the hilt of her dagger. In her other hand was its twin. The wolf was not about to give in to that minor would, however. It leaped clear up and landed behind the wagon's bed.  
  
Link drew another arrow from the quiver and called upon his magic once again. He could felt a slight strain this time but the arrowhead glowed with a white/blue light accompanied by an unnatural chill running through his arms.  
  
The wolf looked to either of them and barked in defiance. Link narrowed his eyes and raised the arrow slightly. Crystal held both daggers before her and was in a guarding stance. It suddenly turned around and began to run back into the shadows of the rain.  
  
Crystal sighed and relaxed her fighting pose. Gramps sat up again in the seat of the wagon, unharmed. Link patted Epona's hot, frothed shoulder. Shekro whimpered where he lay. He was still in pain and very much injured.  
  
Gramps called Crystal and Link into the wagon. They both crawled tired into the bed of it and relaxed as best they could after the attack. With a snap of the reigns, the wagon lurched forward in the mud and continued toward home. "Unbelievable." Link said tiredly. Crystal looked at him from the other side of the wagon, "What is?" She asked.  
  
"Life goes on and on. It never ends. We just fought off…scared off a demon. Isn't that unbelievable?" Link rested his head back. Crystal looked t her bloodied dagger, "No, it's not too unbelievable. I told you Katie was evil. Do you believe me now?"  
  
"No. I think she is miss-understood. It's Andrake who I worry for." Link grinned, knowing he had started an argument. It would bring Crystal back to her good humor. When she didn't respond, Link looked up.  
  
She was absently cleaning her dagger and staring at nothing. Link crawled forward and set his hand on hers. She looked up at him in surprise. "Crystal, are you really worried for Andrake? I heard everything you said to him."  
  
Crystal bit back her tears though in the rain, they would be invisible. She said in a low but clear voice, "He's always been a respectable swordsman and no one at all could change him. Today, he was ready to kill an innocent. That was not like him at all. I just don't understand him these days."  
  
Link closed his eyes and called back the scene in the room. The Andrake he saw was not the same as the Andrake in the market. He looked Crystal in her dark blue eyes. Eyes to match the cloudy sky. And said, "I think Andrake has his reasons for working for Katie but those reasons can not be enough for him to change that much.  
  
Crystal looked at him questioningly. Link continued, "He was so different in the market. I wondered for a moment if it was the same swordsman who stood before me. Katie, or at least her presence, has changed him dramatically. I think we are going to have to face him about this." Crystal looked searchingly into Link's eyes but could only see her own reflection in them.  
  
She glanced at her daggers again and nodded. Link tried to comfort the girl. Despite her tomboyish nature, it was obvious that she still cared deeply for Andrake at least and this situation upset her deeply. He set his arm around her shoulders as she kept staring into the reflection of the rain in her daggers. "We'll find a way, won't we, Link?"  
  
"Yes. There is a way for as long as there is the will to find it. I think we have that will so we will find the way." Crystal smiled weakly as the wagon continued its route.  
  
So, thought Gramps, The boy has wisdom and courage to accompany his strength. Gramps nodded approvingly and hid his secret smile. Link would do just fine as his new pupil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And Link saves the day again! Not really.  
  
Now what is this about Andrake? Was he under some sort of spell? Apparently Katie has a way with the men but she is holding Andrake against his will apparently. Find out more answered in the next chapter!  
  
So, until next time… 


	9. Recovery and a Run Around

~ Disclaimer ~ Nope, don't own 'em. Not a one. It all belongs to Myamoto, whom we all know and love. ^_^  
  
Okay, this may get to be really rough but I'm going to be gone for like three weeks after today so I may as well get to work, eh?  
  
Link: And while she's gone, I'll be your humble host!  
  
Without me, you would not get out of bed!  
  
Link: This is true.  
  
Anyway, dedication (I'm so glad I can do this ^_^) go out to a nice lot of people. First off there is CrysSton16, then Shadow Knight, and Jelie36, lastly GSfreak. (Yes, GSfreak, this story is to Wolfos what Majora's Mask was to masks. And Shadow Knight, thanks for the advice.)  
  
Thank you for reviewing so, of course, this one is for all of you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Recovery and a Run Around ~  
  
After the attack, they wasted no more time in getting back to the home. Gramps drove the wagon around to the back and unhitched the mare. Link quickly threw some hay out for her and Epona then joined Crystal in carrying Shekro back inside.  
  
Link lit a few candles and set them in the upper corners of the room, trying to bring as much light unto Shekro as he could. Shekro was soaked wet and nearly unconscious.  
  
Crystal set her hand over the wolf's ribs to feel his heartbeat and breathing. His heart was beating weakly but his breathing was not labored. Crystal opened one of his eyes and looked into it. He was tired, so very tired.  
  
"Sorry, Shekro, but you can't go to sleep now. Grandpa, get me some hot water and clean rags, please." He nodded. He thought his daughter to be imagining that she could "read" animals but he knew she was wise in the ways of healing.  
  
Link knelt on the side opposite Crystal. He was wishing he had a fairy but it was no use to wish. He wondered what the hot water was for but he knew about the rags. Crystal was checking the wound under the wolf's front leg but to her surprise, there was nothing to the wound. The fur was even growing back again.  
  
"Link, remind me. How long has it been since this wound was made?" Crystal was checking and re-checking the once wounded area. Link looked up at her, seeing confusion and a tinge of fear in her eyes. "The day before today. Just before we met, I think. Shekro was attacked by-"  
  
Crystal waved her hand to stop him. "I know how it was attacked. Take a look here and tell me what you see of the wound." Link leaned far over to get a closer look. To his surprise, there was nothing to it at all. "What does it mean?" Link asked. Crystal shook her head in wonder. "I think there is more to our friend than meets the eye."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal never left Shekro's side as she nursed his other wounds. Link stood watch outside as when the rain let up, it was obvious that night had fallen. Link peered suspiciously into each of the shadows surrounding the house but there was no stirring or rustling. Or growling in the dark.  
  
Day broke and Link knew there was going to be no problems from the Wolfos in the woods. He went back inside to find Crystal sleeping in a corner, Shekro nearby and sleeping soundly, his fur was dried and petted down. Link smiled slightly. Having gone a good three days in a row without sleep, he was still not tired.  
  
He walked quietly through the house and found Gramps in a bed also sleeping. The room was too big for only one person, however and he noticed a second bed also in the room. Link walked over to it and stole the blanket from on top of it. The blanket was not too thick by any means but it would help keep her warm until the sun rose into the sky.  
  
He set the blanket over Crystal and around her shoulders then leaned against the wall opposite of her. He had nothing to do but wait until she woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Crystal soon awoke in high spirits. Shekro was going to be fine and ready to run about later that very day if his recovery kept up it's pace. She admitted to herself that she was surprised the young wolf would heal up so quickly but happy for it nonetheless.  
  
She looked around the room, finally discovering the blanket set over her sometime in her sleep. She smiled and reminded herself to thank Grandpa for it. She always knew there was a sweet grandfather and still in there somewhere. He could be tough as leather sometimes or a cold calculator.  
  
Sometimes he would go back to his youth when he was fearless and ruthless swordsman. She remembered his teaching her a lot but not all he knew and still resented that somewhat. But then, even Andrake was denied his full teachings.  
  
This lessened Crystal's despise of him. It became obvious that he wanted to take his skills to the grave. But then they would be lost to the world. It made no sense to her.  
  
She began looking for either him or Link to discover them both eating their breakfast of eggs and drinking milk. Link looked up at her, a smile on his face. "I discovered that I really like eggs!"  
  
Crystal laughed, "You never had eggs before? I'm surprised."  
  
Link shook his head, "I have had cuckoo eggs but never these kings. There is much more flavor in these." Crystal decided not to question him but a thought suddenly welled up in her to where she slammed her hand on the table and nearly yelled at Link, "Aright, I have not forgotten that promise I made to put you in your place, Link. Today, I'm going to live up to it."  
  
Link, caught off guard by the sudden mood swing, began to choke on the milk he had tried to swallow. He ended up breathing it. Gramps swatted him hard on the back. Link coughed and gasped until his head hit the tabletop. Fortunately, Gramps had moved the boy's plate from in front of him.  
  
Crystal did not give in to his pitiful choking display. She turned on Gramps, "So, after he is done.choking, can we go?"  
  
Gramps made sure Link was okay, then shrugged and said, "Go ahead but stay in the field and away from Wolfos territory. Be home by noon. Got that?" Crystal nodded.  
  
Link cleared his throat as best he could and took another drink of milk to soothe the continuing itch. He wondered how the girl planned to "put him in his place".  
  
They went outside together and walked clear of the house in the forest. Link remembered about the rule to catch Crystal and pin her so he walked lightly, wondering if she would simply begin to dash across the field as Andrake had, or try another tactic. If she could run like Andrake, or even somewhat like him, then Link could very well be in trouble in living up to his challenge.  
  
Crystal held up one finger to Link and said, "How about we make a wager?"  
  
Link already didn't like the sound of it. "What wager?" Crystal grinned, "If you can catch and pin me, then I'll let you go find your friend. Now, if I catch you off guard and pin you, then you have to agree to stay and be my sparing partner. Deal?" She set out her hand.  
  
Link smiled carefully, seeing a picture of either of them pinning the other didn't look too innocent to him. He wondered how it would work. Nonetheless, he gripped her hand firmly. A playful spark played on Crystal's lips. Link watched as she suddenly dashed off to the side and he immediately gave chase.  
  
Crystal was fast, but not near as fast as Andrake had been. He was slowly gaining on her but she changed direction dramatically. Link tried to follow the direction change but one of his boots slipped in the dewy grass. He caught himself on his other foot and looked up at where Crystal went. She laughed and stood confidently at a respectable distance away and on a sudden incline of a hill.  
  
Neither was breathing too hard just yet. This chase was going to get interesting. He grinned as she shouted, "Girls always were the more agile ones!"  
  
"I'll make you eat those words!" Link yelled as he lunged to his feet and got into a dash toward her once again. Crystal stood still and Link got a bad feeling about the situation. Crystal jumped to the side just as Link was a couple of feet away and Link tried to stop as he saw she had been standing on the grassy lip of a cliff.  
  
Link waved his arms as he balanced on the edge, trying desperately to regain his footing but with Crystal standing calmly beside him, he knew she would not let him stay atop the cliff ledge for long. With one finger and an evil grin on her face, Crystal pushed him over the edge.  
  
Link yelled in anger and fear as he was sent tumbling down the steep dirt slope. He grabbed a bush hanging off the side and looked down. He was still a good seven feet from the grass. He looked up at the bush. His rib was hurting on a rock he was pressed against as he dangled.  
  
Crystal was on her hands and knees on the ledge. Link scanned the rim but could not see a good point to hookshot onto. With up being no good, down was the only option left to him.  
  
Link let go with one hand and swiveled around until his boots were against the slope. With a yell of defiance, he stood on the cliff and began to run as fast as he was falling until he stopped on the grass.  
  
Crystal clapped in applause, "Good job but I'm still on high." Link looked up at her with a less than friendly look. He could have gotten hurt and she knew it! Link gave a sharp sigh but kept his trunk card for when he would need it. He began to walk to the side of the cliff, judging the gentler slope that led to the top where Crystal waited.  
  
Link began to run. The work being nothing to him and he quickly reached the top. Not to his surprise, Crystal was gone. He looked around quickly and saw that she had gone down the other side of the hill. She stood at the base of the grass slope and looked up at him with a friendly gaze before setting off at a gentle run across the field.  
  
Link shrugged and set his shield before him face down. He backed up, and settled the butterflies growing in his stomach. He had tried this before with less than desirable effects. He took a deep breath, knew that if this worked, there was no way Crystal could get away from him.  
  
Then with one last look straight at the straps on the shield. He began to run at it and jumped onto it, sliding his boots into the looped straps. Sure enough, he skimmed down the cliff, holding both arms out for balance, he flew through the wet grass and slick mud from the previous rains.  
  
Crystal was still running casually, she could not hear the sound of the shield flying through the grass until it struck a stone. The shield jumped with Link easily riding the jump out to continue his pursuit. Crystal yelled in surprise but leaped to the side, this time diving into the grass, as Link jumped up in the air and caught his shield from under him to land on his feet.  
  
With a triumphant grin, he began running back at Crystal as she scrambled to her feet and began to dash. She glanced over her shoulder to see Link within earshot. She yelled as she looked forward, "That was real clever, Link. But it's going to take more than that to catch me!" She ran harder, slowly outdistancing him.  
  
Link stared in disbelief and began to run harder himself. Still he could not catch her as they began to run up another gentle hill. The forest was in the distance as Link stopped running. It was time to call on his trunk card. He let Crystal keep on running and began to whistle a tune. It was a tune that summoned up images of a farm and fields to his mind. It was Epona's song.  
  
Sure enough, Epona seemed to appear out of nowhere. Link smiled warmly and said, "Well, girl. We're on the hunt once again. Are you ready?" Epona reared happily and pawed the ground. Link laughed at her enthusiasm and leaped onto her back. Seizing her mane with one hand, Link yelled, "HYAH!" and they began to thunder across the field.  
  
From Epona's back, Link could see Crystal clearly and she could see him. "You sneaky little cheat!" She yelled but was smiling in appreciation on his seriousness of the chase. She knew Link was not going to let her get away from his challenge. Link watched with a sudden feeling of de ja vu as she raised her fist and threw down a small nut. Link and Epona charged around the smoke but Crystal was not to be found.  
  
Link then heard a shrill whistle in the distance. He turned Epona to the sound and spurred her on. When they grew closer to the source of the sound, they found the clever Crystal with her own trunk card. Link stopped Epona and grinned in amusement. He didn't know she had a mount as well.  
  
Crystal sat on the bare back of a golden stallion. She tossed her head, letting her hair fall behind her back once again. Link felt his heart stop as he saw her. Her green tunic and off-white colors matched the golden creature majestically.  
  
They smiled to each other then Crystal trotted closer, then let the creature gently gallop. She sat with utmost confidence as she clutched the flowing gold mane of the powerful palomino. "Well, Link. Shall we continue?"  
  
Link thought his heart was trying to escape his chest but he answered with a confident grin, "Lead the way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that is what I can offer for now. Hope I don't disappoint anyone with the chase anyway.  
  
For now, I'm taking a short vacation so if there are new readers, I usually update much sooner. You get the picture.  
  
Someone once asked why do I hate Katie so much. Perhaps it's a no-no but I based her off of a spoiled litte brat with the same name.  
  
Until next time! 


	10. The Chase Continues! Plots Behind her B...

~ Disclaimer ~ Hmmm.Hey, Link!  
  
Link: *yawn* Oh, you're back? What is it now?  
  
Is it illegal to borrow characters?  
  
Link: If I say "yes" will you let me go?  
  
^_^ Probably not.  
  
Link: Darn -_-;; Well, it's not illegal as long as you set me free when you're done with this cock-eyed story.  
  
Who says there isn't a sequel?  
  
Link: 0_0  
  
^_^ Anyway, there you have it, folks. It's not illegal so I am not in the wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, what a dry-spell that was. Heh, I can't even remember the new people who left reviews from the old people who left reviews. Ah, I know!  
  
In light of everyone being patient while I was banned from the Internet, I will honorably announce everyone who has commented from the beginning: First off, I would like to mention my friend, CrysSton16 for all her support. Not to mention I missed her birthday. She is now...Well, now. Don't you know it is rude as to inquire a woman's age and weight?  
  
Okay, Then I have down.o_0.a lot of people. ^_^ *takes a deep breath* Hylian Sage (I'm glad the word has spread somewhat), FantasyGamer9 (I'm here now), Jelie36 (Heh, I hope you don't mind seeing your name again), Farmerboy (You have no idea. Heh, heh, heh), Shadow Knight4 (Well, a split personality is always nice. I took your advice on the unsigned review thing, in case you were wondering. Gramps was already a swordsman.), GSfreak (Okay, Wolfos are to Quest for a Friend as masks are to Majora's Mask), Seveawen ("Poor little Wolfos"?! Heh, his tormentors will get theirs, don't worry), Snowsilver (WHAT ARE LUPINES?!? It's driving me crazy that I don't know), and The Ominous Writer of Doom (.still a scary name.Anyway, worry not for I will not lead you astray.much)  
  
All right, all right. There is one more who I am under a death-threat if I don't name her. She is Melissahp1 who was very upset when I warned I wouldn't include her in this list. *shrug* So what if I can't carry a threat? That is a good thing, after all. Anyway, this is for her too.  
  
Okay, that's all folks. Now on with the show (after a short word from our sponsor).. Just kidding!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ The Chase Continues! Plots Behind Her Back ~  
  
Link hadn't expected Crystal to have her own mount but now that he had a closer look at the Palomino, he could see that it was a mare as well and not all that much bigger than Epona. From atop the hill, Crystal and the horse had looked unstoppable but now Link had hope.  
  
Taking him up on his invitation, Crystal pivoted her mount, sent Link a "come and get me" smile, and held tight to the palomino's mane as it dashed headlong and reign-free across the land. Link, not missing a beat, gave chase.  
  
The two two-year-old horses also enjoyed their chase, oblivious to the weight of their riders, Epona chased the other mare as she sent a teasing call back to the Hylian horse. Epona pinned her ears in mock agitation and put forth a renewed effort into catching up.  
  
Link held tight to Epona's mane, wondering slightly why she was trying even harder but Crystal knew why. She could feel the care-free play and teasing passed between the two horses and urged her mount on faster, guiding her toward the river. Most horses despised the idea of swimming but not hers. Could the young swordsman chasing her have taught his horse against her own instincts to avoid water? Crystal slightly hoped he did so the chase would continue but if he didn't, that would give her something to gloat about after she got him.  
  
The river drew closer in Crystal's eyes as Link only saw her back as it grew slightly closer and the ground just at Epona's flashing hooves. He was surprised when Crystal's horse suddenly jumped and fell into a slowly flowing river. He said to himself, "Oh-no" and tried to grab a good hold to brace himself away from Epona's neck. Unfortunately, he was a little too late.  
  
Epona screamed in protest at the water and nearly sat on her tail with the attempt to stop. Link was thrown forward on her back. Rather than falling to the side or being sent over her head, his crotch was slammed painfully into Epona's neck, just as he expected it would. He sucked in breath as small stars glowed in front of his eyes. He held his lower stomach in agony as Epona stood up normally and he slid back on her back.  
  
Crystal was beside her mount in the water, staying off the horse's back to let it swim freely in the surprisingly deep, clear water and held onto her mane. When she turned around to se what had happened to Link, she hid her sudden chuckle behind her hand. Seeing his face and where his hand was, she could imagine what had happened to the poor boy. Unable to hold it, she let out a long, loud peel of laughter. The giggles soon formed into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Link opened one eye to glare hatefully at her. She would pay for that!  
  
Epona sniffed suspiciously at the water and looked at the palomino, not understanding the sense of it. She shied away from the water, careful not to let the pained Link fall from her shoulders. Link took in a few slow, deep breaths and forced the lights to vanish and the pain to subside. Crystal, on the other hand, was rendered helpless with laughter as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Link opened both eyes, he was under control once more and now had the advantage over Crystal. He watched her as he backed Epona from the water, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. Crystal unconsciously moved herself back onto the Palomino's back as the mare felt the river bottom under her hooves. Crystal tried to stop laughing but doubled over the horse's neck as the look on Link's face was renewed in her mind.  
  
Yeah, laugh it up. Link thought. I have you right where I want you.  
  
He yelled, "HYAH!" and spurred Epona into a fierce run. This time the both of them knew what to do. Epona reached the waters edge and pushed with all her might against the ground. Crystal got enough strength up to look back at where Link and Epona were but she saw them in the air instead. Her laughter died in her throat as the Hylian horse landed firmly on her shore. She stared at Link as he carefully balanced himself up after the landing but he glared at her, nonetheless.  
  
Crystal shrugged and spurred her soaking we mount onward. Link was tempted to reach for with bow and arrows but refrained. Instead, he noticed Crystal was heading into the forest right where he himself had first come from. He was amazed they had gone that far already but sent Epona running around to another part of the forest. Speed and determination alone were not enough to capture this reckless woman.  
  
Crystal ran through the woods, having sent the Palomino away from the Wolfos territory, and was looking for a good place for an ambush. All she really wanted was a good, solid tree with thick leaves. In the rare case of the scouting or hunting Wolfos, the tree doubled as a safety place. Plus, all the trees were close enough together that she could easily jump from one tree to the next. She smiled as she realized how peaceful the forest was. The sunlight, at high noon, shone through the tiny gaps among the leaves and a few songbirds filled the sweet, dewy air with their music. Crystal took in a deep breath before continuing her search for a good- looking tree to climb.  
  
In another part of the woods, Link was wasting no time at all. With his hookshot in one hand, he carefully balanced on another branch. He was suddenly reminded of his brief lessons in forest skills with the Kokiri, especially Saria. He aimed the hookshot at another thick branch and let it fire. He knew that though Crystal didn't have pointed ears like he did, she still had good hearing. When he thought he was close to her, he was going to have to be a lot quieter. That meant no hookshot.  
  
He tried to think of how exactly he would pin her. The thought alone was not promising but he had shook on it and though he sympathized with the Wolfos' dilemma, he wanted to search farther for his fairy friend. Thus he had to make up some sort of plan to catch her.  
  
Crystal could hear the fired and clinking chain from underground much less where she stood. She crouched carefully in her nook of the tree when a hand closed tightly on her wrist and pulled sharply. Crystal sucked in breath in sudden fear but sighed in relief when she heard Andrake's laughter. "Idiot. Stop scaring me like that." She said in hushed tones as she glared at Andrake. He was standing on one of the slightly lower branches. "Besides," she continued, "don't you still have work to do for Katie? Or did she let you go for good behavior?" Andrake's eyes slightly darkened and he looked away from her eyes, "No, she didn't let me go. She has only one job for me and you know what it is."  
  
Crystal ignored the further firing and retracting of the chain as se stared at Andrake incomprehensibly. "What job? Tell me! If it involves the Naturals-" Andrake cut her off, "No. Even she hasn't the nerve to face them yet. I don't know what she plans to do about them but she sent me only for one wolf. Yours." Crystal narrowed her eyes, "If you're trying to catch Shekro, why would you tell me about it first?"  
  
Andrake looked up at her, the trademark, cocky grin spread across his face once again, and "Because, if I went over and picked the pup up, I'd have no fun. I thought you could make some pathetic attempt to hide him first. That's all." Crystal snorted lightly and turned her attention back to the last place where the chain had retracted, expecting the next noise anytime. But it didn't come.  
  
She grinned, "So the kid has some hunting skill after all. Andrake, if you want Shekro, you're going to have to take it up with him and Gramps. I hope you haven't forgotten that he still has that special technique he never taught us. And that Shekro has his own strength against being 'picked up'. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a contest to win." With that, Crystal fell straight down. With Andrake's blue and black cape and uniform sticking out like a sore thumb, she would have to hide were that guy would not follow her.  
  
Andrake sighed lightly. He still wondered what Katie's plan for the Natural's were but he remembered her "pre-engagements" in her laboratory would take up all of her time even when a new import of jewels came into town. He knew she was cooking up some insidious plot down there or else some ultimate wolf. Every time she went down, her two white wolves would follow her, if not a bit grudgingly. Her experiments had to involve those two hounds as well but what could it be?!?  
  
He suddenly saw Link running down below. He had given up the treetops. Probably because though he could ride and run and whatever else, he was not used to trees like these nonetheless. He suddenly grinned and glanced in the direction where Crystal had gone off in. "Well, if you have a contest to win, then I have a plan to spoil." With that, he jumped from his perch and landed in front of Link, surprising him to no end and putting him on edge. Andrake was impressed as when he saw Link running, the sword was in its sheath. Now it was in his hand, glowing in the few pinpoints of sunlight filtering through the canopy leaves. He held up one hand in peace as Link assumed a fighting stance. "Listen to me." Andrake said calmly, "If you keep on like this, there is no chance of you catching up with Crystal. However, with the proper moves, she will be unable to avoid you." Link slowly eased up from his crouched stance and rested his sword arm slightly, letting the blade bow to the leaf-strewn earth.  
  
"Why would you help me, 'the foreigner'?" Andrake shrugged, "I have a few reasons. Crystal would be quite crestfallen if you beat her. It would make two guys who can pass through her 'senses' and catch her off-guard. Plus, she's been acting high and mighty a bit often when she should be acting more humble than proud. I'm just going to teach her a few lessons through you if you're willing to cooperate. That's all." Link regarded him a moment. He could see no twitch to give away that the boy was lying nor could he hear Andrake's heart picking up it's pace at a lie. Link was convinced and sheathed his sword gladly, "All right, I do need to get away and I struck a bargain with her. Teach me what you know and we can both be on our ways."  
  
Andrake smiled warmly. Perhaps this kid wasn't such a bad person but still, how was he as a swordsman really? He'd find that out later. Link stepped up to him and Andrake bent a bit low to whisper where Link could hear but no one else around could. Link nodded time and again as he listened attentively.  
  
Andrake straightened up as a bright, fiendish smile lit Link's face. He already liked the plan. He nodded to Andrake, "Aright. I'll give it a go but if it doesn't work, you know I'll come calling." Andrake half-shrugged with indifference, "If it doesn't work, then you did it wrong, I told you precisely what to do and now it is up to you. See ya' around, kid."  
  
Link waved farewell and continued his run after Crystal. But the plan required he not rush off so quickly so he simply jogged along, knowing exactly what kind of tree to look for. Andrake shook his head. That green- clad boy acted just like a child but there was definitely some experience hidden in the boy's azure eyes. He began a soft, soothing whistle and leisurely walked toward the field once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what is the plan? Going to have to wait until next time! Crystal's gonna get it, or will she be clever enough to foil the time-tested plan?  
  
Like I said, you're just going to have to wait but not for three-four weeks. Two days at the most. You can hold out that long, right?  
  
'Till next time! 


	11. Link Can Never Catch a Break

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own a single little fairy all created by Nintendo but we know about all that legal mumbo-jumbo. ^_^  
  
...  
  
Umm.Link? That was you're cue.  
  
Link: I'm not speaking to you! _  
  
Ah, yes. He still hasn't forgiven me for that. Heh, poor boy. Well, the sad thing is, it's all downhill from here.  
  
Link: T_T How can it get any worse?!?  
  
^_^ Patience, everything will be right in the end.  
  
Link: *grumble, mumble* -_- She has too much freedom.  
  
Anyway, as for the dedications; Yay, silversnow is back! I'm glad Jelie doesn't mind seeing that name so often. Ah, and it seems Shadow Knight is having trouble with Merrick, eh? *Looks at gleaming katana* ^_^;; I'm always under a death threat. And as always, CrysSton16 as well. She and I had a very cruel idea for this chapter but Link is a tough guy he can take it. ^_^  
  
Link: Let's see how you feel when you get-  
  
DON'T SPOIL IT!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Link Can Never Catch a Break ~  
  
Link jogged at a leisurely pace, wondering if the plan would work. Though Andrake hadn't really taught him anything new, his advice to stay low when he got close was wise enough. Link ran the plan through his head and began to see it did have a lot of "what ifs" involved. It seemed he was going to have to rely on luck.  
  
Finally, he came upon a tree that stood out. Instead of the brown or black or even green trees all around it, this one was milky white with a few small spots of brown dotting it. He could make out the distinguishing marks on the base of the tree. Three brown holes forming a triangle. Link took a deep breath to slow his heart and slowed to a walk. The only sounds in the air were of the cicadas and the birds flying about.  
  
With the loud buzzing, it was hard to hear footsteps or even talking if anyone was around. Link knew this worked for and against him in this long- lasting chase. He knew sunset was a long way off but his stomach reminded him of its emptiness. Link chuckled and wondered if his stomach would give him away with its groaning.  
  
Link withdrew his hookshot and aimed at a high branch. Then corrected himself. The insects would mask the sound of feet but not the sound of that loud chain being fired. Link could see the telltale marks of daggers going all the way up to the notch where two large branches split away. He had a problem.  
  
Andrake was the one who had suggested the plan so Link began to wonder how that guy was able to get up three. It would seem Andrake had been up there often enough to plan the attack strategy out so well. All the directions were correct so far. Details of the tree, general direction, even the blade marks proved it had been scaled often enough.  
  
Link sighed and walked up to the smooth surface of the white-barked tree. He looked all around the tree but there was no sign of the rope. Andrake hadn't mentioned one but Link was hoping. He looked at his hookshot, still temptingly in his hand and put it away on his belt. He needed a quiet way up!  
  
The tree was too large around to hug and climb that way. And there wasn't another smaller tree close enough for him to jump from. That must have been how Andrake made it across. Jumping. Link wished plaintively for those silly bunny ears to aid him but that adventure was done and the masks gone.  
  
He went around to the side with the dagger marks and fingered one of them. Perhaps if he wore his Goron's bracelet, he would be able to hold tightly enough and scale it. Link was glad he had the forethought to bring the bracelet as he took it from around its hiding spot in the quiver and slipped it on. As always, warmth spread from his wrist up his arm. He carefully but firmly dug his fingers into the tree bark and pulled himself off the ground.  
  
Holding himself up was easy but he felt his fingers trying to slip out of the narrow crevices and cracks. He fell the one foot distance to the ground before he could strengthen his hold and was glad he had only gone up a small ways.  
  
Again, but harder this time, Link roughly pushed his fingers into the deep slits and began to climb. He bit his tongue against yelping as the wood pinched his fingers painfully.  
  
Slowly but surely, Link was gaining height. He didn't bother trying to get his boots to aid his ascent for he knew the tree was far too smooth for that. With his hands alone, he hauled himself a little higher at a time.  
  
Finally, he pulled his hand smartly out of the top crevice and clung to the top lip of the trunk. He swung one leg up and used his arms and one leg to get himself all the way up. He kept his eyes closed and tried to catch his breath. His fingers throbbed in pain and his arms and shoulders felt like they were burning despite the aid of the magic item.  
  
He opened his eyes to see exactly what he had to turn into a trap. What he found surprised him.  
  
Crystal me his gaze as she was lounged comfortably back with her hands behind her head, a look of disbelief in her eyes.  
  
For a full minute they stared at each other. Neither of them knew which would make the first move. Link grinned and Crystal opened her mouth in exclamation. Before she could say anything, Link grabbed her up from her reclined position and turned her around before she could gather her wits.  
  
He tried getting his arms under hers and holding her in a headlock that Mido had taught him but Crystal crouched down quickly. Link felt his boot come dangerously close to the edge and leaned forward, away from it. Crystal was still at his feet and she felt him leaning forward. Thinking he was going to try and smother her wit his body, she tried to push him away.  
  
Temporarily forgetting where they both were, she realized he could indeed fall and she reached for the sword strap across his chest but missed. Link glared at her in pure fear and grabbed her outstretched hand as he lost total balance. Crystal reached back into her hiding spot but couldn't find as decent handhold. Her hand slipped on the dull, smooth branch and she fell right behind Link.  
  
Crystal looked down as the ground rose rapidly to meet them. Link was falling straight backward as Crystal reached out for one of the other tree's branches. She caught hold of a thick, green weed vine and slid backwards on it. The sudden stop nearly made er slip but she dug her very fingernails into it and dangled. Se closed her eyes tightly as Link's started yelp was stopped with a solid thump.  
  
She kept her eyes tightly closed, not wanting to see what had become of the boy. If he had struck one of the large roots sticking up from the ground.  
  
Curiosity and guilt nagging at her, Crystal opened one eye, then both. Link laid on the ground, indeed his head had nearly struck one of the roots but through some miracle, the large sword on his back had moved up to where the scabbard just below the hilt protected his head from being crushed. The impact was hard enough, however, to render Link unconscious.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief and swung herself deftly to where she was walking on top of the thick vine. It swayed with her movements but with both arms extended, Crystal made rapid progress with her balancing act and she made I safely to one of the smaller trees. From one of the rough, brown branches, she easily and safely jumped to the ground and sprinted to where Link lay.  
  
She could see his chest rise and fall steadily and smiled. She would hate to be responsible for his death. She sat down near him and placed one finger on his chest, the smile still playing across her face, "One, two, three, four, fivesixseveneightnineten! And I win!"  
  
But her victory was short lived, as her audience, Link, was unable to respond even with an indignant pout. Crystal let her victoriously raised fist fall limply into her lap. She wondered how Link had been able to find her tree. She had noticed earlier that, like Andrake, Link had a sort of way of getting around her senses. She sighed as she looked at his sleeping face. She couldn't say it was peaceful, as there were a few lines of experience and stress marking under his eyes. His mouth was drawn into a small, sad frown. He seemed to gasp for air.  
  
Crystal frowned in sympathy. Wherever this boy had come from, it must not have been a peaceful place. She would have a few "words" with Epona to see if she could learn more if she and Desert Diamond, her Palomino, could actually find the fire-red mare.  
  
A crow cawed plaintively overhead and Crystal craned her neck back to look at the sky. She had won so there was really no reason to stay. But how was she going to get herself and Link over to Gramps before the sun sank? The obvious answer was to ride but both their horses were still young. Neither could carry two passengers. Crystal scowled at her newfound problem and began her habit of biting her thumbnail as she lost herself in deep thought, searching for a reasonable solution.  
  
Link was as limp as a rag doll so there was no way he could stay on his horse and it was a long, far way on foot, too. She looked around herself then, seeing her assets. There were her personal things in the tree, bowstrings, a blanket, a sharpening stone, and a bottle of water. All around her were large, strong trees but the branches fell down fragile and dead.  
  
If she could find two decent sticks, then maybe, just maybe she could use the bowstrings and blanket to fashion a sort of dragging hammock to carry him behind her horse. Or perhaps Epona was smart enough to drag Link as he slumbered and she could ride Desert back to the house as Epona followed!  
  
She snapped her fingers gladly at the plan and simultaneously jumped up and withdrew her daggers from her belt and began her quick climb, noting that the gashes were a half-inch wider than when she last checked.  
  
After a long time, she managed to cut off two sturdy, thin branches and some of the vines that were trying to climb up the trunks of the trees. She carried the vines and sticks with four strings in one pocket and the blanket over her shoulder where Link also was. He was heavy with all his equipment but Crystal worked her way out of the forest and to the edge where the land spread widely out, a see of green before her.  
  
She drew a deep breath of the fresh air and dropped Link and the items unceremoniously to the ground. She slightly minced but chuckled as Link let out a short snore and continued his slumber, mouth agape.  
  
She whistled sharply and was answered with the happy cry of a horse. The speck of gold raced to her but shied away suddenly as she noticed Link with the scattered stuff all in a heap at Crystal's feet. Crystal whispered encouragement to the mare and began setting out the stuff.  
  
It was a long, tedious matter and well after noon when Crystal was satisfied with her work. Placing Link onto it, she began to wonder if her horse did indeed have the strength to carry her and drag him. She knew also that getting across the stream was going to be an issue se would have to deal with. Desert Diamond nibbled at her hair until Crystal had to laugh at her antics. She grew serious once again and faced her mare with the problem.  
  
The palomino showed no fear and no doubt in her own abilities and finally, Crystal thanked the horse and began setting up the vines to cross over Desert's chest and hold tightly to the ends of the stick. As it was, Crystal knew they could not run. Matter of fact, they could only trot the whole way home. She hopped onto her mount's back and looked back at Link. He rested with his head held above the ground by about five inches. She herself held the rope/vine over her knees and urged the palomino into a trot.  
  
Once again, it was tedious work but with a couple of tumbles and a broken string or slipped vine, they were finally home and very much exhausted.  
  
Link felt something wet and warm on his cheek but the rest of his face was cold. The warmth left him replaced by the same cold but a loud panting was heard. He groaned slightly and fought off a great, furry monster. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with a large tongue sliding against his forehead, soaking it with saliva. "Yuck!" He suddenly proclaimed and shoved Shekro off and away from him. Vigorously, Link began rubbing his face into his sleeve to get off the slime.  
  
He could hear Crystal laughing both in amusement and triumph. She stood up from the table in another room and, carrying a bowl, made her way cockily over to him as he laid on a less than well-padded bed.  
  
Being used to a single sheet over a tree carved bed, though, he didn't mind that. What he did mind, was the scent of the bed. Link instantly realized he was in Gramps bed and lurched out of it to topple to the floor.  
  
"Well, that wasn't very smart." Crystal said in an annoying voice that grated in Link's ears. Anger snapped in his head and he looked up at her from the floor, flipping himself from his hands and knees and onto his back. He was about to make a sharp rebuke but Crystal knelt down and set the bowl under his nose.  
  
The smell of the succulent, steaming stew stopped Link just as his mouth opened and he smiled and gratefully took the bowl. Dutifully, he drank half of it in one, long swallow. Crystal stood and returned to the table, still chuckling. She would remind the boy of the deal after he went into a food coma on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow. That was a long one. Link is really gonna be mad at me when he wakes back up ^_^;; Well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.  
  
I hope all you enjoyed it! I can't say when the next one will be up but I'll try my best for tomorrow!  
  
Till next time! 


	12. A Promise is a Promise

~ Disclaimer ~ Shhh.Link is still asleep! I have to whisper so he doesn't wake up. You know by now that I don't own any Nintendo products so we need not go through the red tape.  
  
Okay, the dedications: Looking back on them all, I feel loved! ^_^  
  
Have I fixed that review problem yet, Shadow Knight? Hope so. And Thanks, jelie36 for reviewing again! I did read your story and it does have potential! Also, Gsfreak is back! Hmmm.he had a Link-type fic as well. Now, of course I'm going to be checking that out sometime.  
  
Link: Ugh.my head.. Wait, I remember now!  
  
0_0; Uh-oh.  
  
Link: Why you little.Where is my sword?!?  
  
^_^; Well, it was all dirty so I sent it to get cleaned!  
  
Link: WHAT?!?  
  
Ah, umm.Well, look at the time. On with the chapter!  
  
*Runs away with Link chasing, waving his fists*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ A Promise is a Promise ~  
  
It was morning of the next day and indeed Link was well awake and aware of his new situation. He had agreed to become Crystal's sparring partner and had to honor his promise. Gramps looked out the window with a mysterious smile on his face as the two fighters faced off in the grass. Desert Diamond and Epona both decided to graze on the yard grass and watch their owners duel.  
  
Despite it was a practice duel, blood was shed on the occasional overdoing or slips but neither was gaining ground. Then again, neither was trying all that hard. Link used the sheer length of his gilded sword to block the flashing daggers in Crystal's lightning-fast hands. Link could barely keep up with defending so he pressed his own attack, switching to offense.  
  
With a quick thrust, Crystal was forced to back away and Link crouched and jumped at her, blade held above his head. He was not worried for he knew she could defend herself. Just in time, Crystal raised both her daggers and let the blades absorb the impact as Link landed on his feet.  
  
The blade was stopped a fair seven inches from Crystal's head but when she thought she had beaten Link's attack, he grinned and shifted his weight to one foot, pulling his sword away and twisted around just enough to deliver a quick kick to her side. Crystal was pushed back but refused to fall. She looked at Link, amazement whirled in her eyes. Link shrugged but said seriously, "You need to look for any sign of attack from your opponent. Don't just watch the weapon. Watch the whole person. Shifting weight is a good sign that they are going to try a sneak attack." Crystal nodded rather eagerly and smiled.  
  
Comparing her to a student, Link laughed lightly. Crystal demanded to know what was funny but Link waved it off and took on a fighting pose once more. Crystal followed suit and they were ready to continue.  
  
Gramps let the curtain fall and chuckled to himself. If only he had as much spunk as those youth then he could again train young Crystal. All he was able to do in his feeble age was teach her with words but experience was the better teacher. He sighed heavily and sipped at the cup of milk. Lost in memories of the past once again.  
  
-- Flashback --  
  
Gramps took the tiny Crystal by the hand, she sucked on her other thumb and looked up at him. He smiled warmly at her but then turned to the brash, young boy before him. At the age of three, Crystal didn't know it but her life was changing as once again the five-year-old boy shook his head stubbornly. Already the boy was suited with a short sword sheathed at his side given to him by his favorite tournament champion at the Springtime Festival.  
  
Gramps tried to reason with the child but again was denied. Growing angry now, he told his ultimatum, "If you do not come now, then you WILL remain a stranger to this young girl. Would you give her up just for your thirst for swordsman skills?" The boy hesitated, the look of firm stubbornness was replaced by thought.  
  
The thought of losing Crystal forever was deeply shaking. He gritted his teeth, anger and frustration flashed through him until he yelled and began to run towards the castle, not knowing that even that simple act changed his own life. Crystal gripped Gramp's hand a little tighter and let out a whimper; the boy's yelling had startled her. Gramps knelt beside the small girl and patted her black hair saying, "It will be all right. I'll take care of you." Soothed by the soft words, Crystal embraced the man and he lifted her up easily and carried her to her new home.  
  
Andrake stopped running and looked back just once more as the two figured walked the opposite way. He felt like fire burned in his throat, choking off all his breath but forced air into his lungs and said, "Goodbye, Baby Sister."  
  
-- End flashback --  
  
Gramps looked out the window once more, those two were at it will all their power. He did regret the past but what would've happened if he had told Crystal about Andrake's relation to her? The obvious effect was he'd be accused of breaking his word. Another was Crystal would not be so far along as she was without Andrake's chiding and pushing her to greater distances he himself could not take her.  
  
He was amazed that Andrake could live with Crystal never knowing who he really was to her but that was his choice. Gramps took a long drink of milk and said aloud, "Those two are unusual, though. One would think their similarities are obvious."  
  
Hearing his voice, Shekro looked up from near the hearth and listened to him. Gramps continued, "Andrake with his gifted feet and the ability to breach Crystal's gift. Well, I guess breaching her sight of souls is nothing too special as this boy also has that skill. But Crystal.Andrake's feet are obvious. How can what Crystal is saying be true? Can she see into an animal's heart? I find it hard to believe but if she can.perhaps there will be an end to all this wolf business." Shekro answered with a lazy yawn and stretched. Gramps laughed, "I feel the same way, Boy. I feel the same way."  
  
The door opened and Link went on inside, complaining only of thirst. Crystal came in after him complaining he was just stopping cause she was winning. Link grinned to himself, indeed the girl was good but could she defend herself against a spin attack? Surely there was some magic in this land and he'd need to prepare her for it! After all, magic, both good and evil, was everywhere.  
  
Gramps scratched Shekro's head as the Wolfos sat beside the old man and watched the two. Link washed his face in the small basin and dried himself with a towel. Crystal soon stopped her complaining and turned all her attention to Shekro. Shekro wagged his tail and panted at her as she knelt on the floor with him. Already the Wolfos was as tall as she was on her knees (about 3 foot, 4 inches). To Crystal, he only grew bigger everyday.  
  
Link also scratched behind Shekro's ears and said to Gramps, "Well, Crystal is getting better but I am still the best." Gramps cocked an eyebrow, surprised by the boy's courage. Crystal stood up quickly, her hands in fists (fortunately the daggers were left in their holsters) and glared evilly at Link, "I dare you to say that again." She said almost hissing. Link looked over at her but faced the wall, "I said, 'I'm still the best' or has your hearing dulled already?" A grin grew broader on Link's face with each word until it seemed his face might have split in two. Crystal growled and rebuked fiercely, "If you were half the fighter I was then-"  
  
Gramps cut in with a loud cough, "I was thinking that when you two were done fighting, we would go into town. Supposedly, the Springtime Festival is going to begin today. Crystal's anger flew away replaced by barely contained joy. She grinned, her eyes sparkling blue, "Please can we go now!?!" Gramps laughed at the sudden mood swing and Link grew crest- fallen. He had wanted to get Crystal fired up to teach her a new lesson on not letting her anger get the best of her but a festival did sound quit inviting.  
  
Before Gramps could get anymore housework done, Crystal was verbally coaxing him onward and physically pulling him while Link set up the harness for the elder nag. Crystal pushed and pulled and finally hoisted Gramps up in the driver's seat and with the old man laughing at her giddy eagerness (which he experienced every year) he gave the reigns a quick snap and they were off.  
  
Link decided to ride Epona, hoping there would be races or horseback archery. Crystal went into detail of every main event and every delectable treat served at the fair. The performers, veteran knights, the princes from far away lands, and the singers and dancing (but she confessed she sat out most of the dances). She went on while Link listened attentively to the tales of flying flags of all vibrant colors and of delicious smells of fresh baked bread and all the exotic breeds of horses ridden and competing in all sorts of events. A lot of them he hadn't even heard of.  
  
"What is jousting?" He finally asked when she was in the middle of a fantastic tournament description. Mid-sentence, she stopped and stared at him in disbelief. The wagon stopped and Link felt like there was no other sound but of his question lingering in the air. He shrugged widely, "What? So I've never heard of it!" Crystal shook her head sadly as Gramps got the old nag wandering again toward the castle, a look of deep concentration on his face. Crystal leaned over toward Link, "Boy, you need more teaching than I do!" Link was still confused but he stayed mounted and Crystal continued where she had left off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link, are you calmed down yet?  
  
Link: Humph! _ (Has his hands crossed and doesn't look at Shadow Girl)  
  
*Sigh* maybe the festival will shake him out of it.  
  
Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I really hope it answers a lot of questions. Thickens the plot though, doesn't it? I don't take full credit for creating that twist for it was a team effort between CrysSton16 and myself. Thank you and good night.  
  
Till next time! 


	13. Festivities at the Festival

~ Disclaimer ~ I actually dreamed that I owned Nintendo but then I woke up and found out I don't. *Shrug* It was a nice dream.  
  
Anyway, I'm here all by myself after sending Link to his room. Also I had to take a small vacation from chapter writing. Merrick may have other plans but I can't work like that! So, I am counting on Shadow Knight to keep his split personality under control. I looked at the last chapter after I posted it.well, I have to apologize for not reading it before hand.  
  
It was pathetic -_-.  
  
Did anyone catch my mistakes?  
  
I fixed them so no problem now but I'm going to try harder not to make those little mistakes to begin with! Plus, that last chapter was sadly short!  
  
So without further ado: The dedications go to CrysSton16 who's helped with the festival plans (order of events), Shadow Knight (and Merrick, I guess), and a new person named Onilink11 (whom doesn't seem to trust me so I MUST WORK HARDER!!) Also, after I typed this one up, another new person came along. Say hello to AuraAngel11346!  
  
Link: *From upstairs* Hello, Aura Angel!  
  
^_^;;  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Festivities at the Festival ~  
  
Link could hear the shouts and trumpet blasts and still people were filing in through the South Gate leading into the marketplace and into the East Gate to where the open field and forge smiths were and another opening on the West Gate where he had not been yet.  
  
He noticed that the people entering the West Gate seemed to be the nobles. More that one carriage was lined up to enter each with their own color flags waving from the horses head gear and the corners of the carriage tops.  
  
Yet on the opposite side of the nobles (East Gate), many wore armor over themselves and their horses. It must be the knights for the tournaments. And the forges must be near the tournament grounds for convenience! Link reasoned with himself with a small grin. He wondered how Andrake would take his failing to carry out that plan he had devised.  
  
Crystal grew quieter and looked at the high walls surrounding the city between the gates as though to look for something or someone. Link also looked but there was nothing to be seen there. Gramps saw the two youngins looking to the sky and said to Link, "Don't worry about it. Every year there are a few stray arrows from novice archers. She is paranoid that one will come at her."  
  
"If I am to die it is not going to be by a snot-nosed, half-witted apprentice picking up a bow for the first time in his life!" Link could understand where she stood but then the odds of a stray arrow hailing down on them were absolutely impossible! With a shrug, Link dismounted Epona but told her to stay near.  
  
It was true that Link had not been to a festival so all he could expect was a large party wit some people fighting in one section, some people eating in another section and several people talking about politics or whatever in the third. He thought about his question of jousting and decided against further questioning the festival.  
  
Crystal continued her sky scanning when a roar of excitement went up from the East Gate. Crystal yelled loudly and Link drew his sword. Gramps tried to cover the ear closest to her and she stood in her seat staring at the East wall. "GRAMPS! They've started, they've started, they've started the jousting tournament!!" Link almost fell with relief. He could have sworn her yelling meant she was being attacked.  
  
But then he did recall one woman shouting like that before. He recalled every single time that he walked into Zora's domain, Ruto would squeal in her watery voice from atop the waterfall. She would run around the throne then leap over the smaller balcony into the water. Then swim at him, then run some more before wrapping both her arms around him and throwing him off his feet with affection much to the amusement of the other Zora's. It took only two official visits before he swore not to go into that domain again.  
  
Link caught himself smiling at the memory despite how he had hated the fishy smell of his tunic on the long return to the castle. He decided when he found Navi that he would wait to return to Hyrule. If only because Ruto would try to hold him up to the engagement he was not even aware of.  
  
Finally the traffic getting into the town cleared enough to allow them and the wagon through. The guards didn't try to stop them but stood with brightly polished armor and decorated weapons not unlike the Gerudo guards. Link didn't even have time to take in all the sights and sounds and smells before his arm was captured by Crystal and forced to run as fast as he could to the East Gate area. Epona trotted along behind them both, minding she didn't step on anyone or knock over anything.  
  
Crystal dragged him all the way to the wide, open field. Link stared in wonder as a thunder of applause and the stomping of horses hooves seemed to erupt from everywhere. Crystal pulled him further, past two stands erected along the fence line of the field and leaned against it, pulling him up beside her and began shouting.  
  
In the middle of the field, there was a long, short fence. But this fence didn't contain anything. It was just there like a line. Two horses all decorated with banners running down their flanks and their riders carrying huge sticks and wearing gleaming armor one red, the other silver/gray charged at each other, running along either side of the fence.  
  
Link watched in fascination as the large sticks they carried in the air came down simultaneously to aim at each other. He gripped Crystal's arm, "They're going to hit each other!" She laughed at him, "That's the whole point!" He wondered at her a moment but watched as the charging horses never shied off their path. The two tips of the long, strong sticks neatly missed each other but them crashed against the chest plates of the opposite knight.  
  
The splinters of wood scattered everywhere and the horses bearing the knights calmly now loped along as their riders were lying back in their saddles, arms spread and dazed by the heavy blows. "I don't get it." Link said sadly and let his chin rest on his hands, elbows propped on the fence. "Of course you don't get it, kid. You've never seen it before." A voice behind them beckoned.  
  
Crystal wheeled around, all excited as Link watched two men on opposite sides of the large stand raise and place two flags into a wooden bar. Link figured it was a system of scoring then he too turned to see whom else Crystal knew.  
  
A boy the same height as Link walked up, his large, gold colored eyes gleamed with merriment. His hair was green and flashed in the sun as the white, embroidered cape fluttered slightly around the kid's boots. Link couldn't help of think as this boy to be Andrake's friend or cousin or something for their wear was alike if different in color. His tunic was the same as Andrake's but instead of dark blue, it was a light green with patterns left in white and copper colors.  
  
His boots, also the same style as Andrake's had a golden metal piece over the tops of each and came up to the base of the knee but these were both a dusky gold like a late sunset. He smiled and slightly tossed his head and Link noticed he had one gold ring through his right ear. "This here is jousting, stranger. A fine competitive sport among the highest of knights and just one more event I'll be competing in when I'm all grown." Link couldn't place the boy's accent but it was a bit quick with words and pleasant to listen to.  
  
The boy's smile never left his face and Link couldn't help but feel a sense of friendliness about him despite he also wore a belt with long knives on either side of his waist. He held out his hand and said, "Name's Lance. Lance Montego. And you would be."  
  
Link smiled and gripped the boy's wrist in friendship, receiving a grip back on his own wrist, "Link. No last name." They released and Lance settled on the fence between Crystal and Link, "So, you can explain jousting to me, Lance?"  
  
"Certainly. Now, you see how there are two flags on that side," He pointed to the silver flagged side, "and one flag on that side," He pointed to the red flagged side. "Well, that means silver knight had gained two points in this match while red knight only has one. To win a match, the knight has to gain three points. One point is awarded to hitting the opposing knight between the waist and the neck and two points to hitting him in the head.  
  
"But, a full three points is awarded to.well, dismounting him in a single blow of the lance." Lance paused as Link looked at him oddly. "Oh, not lance as in me. That long stick they hit each other with is called a Lance. I was born to play this.ah, sorry. Now if the opposing knight is knocked off his horse, the victor can claim that horse if he so chooses." Link waved a hand to cut him off, "Wait, I can understand why three points is awarded to knocking him off but why two points for a head blow? That should take a point away or something."  
  
Lance nodded, understanding the boy's confusion, "Ah, a lance is not like a sword. A head-blow would only cause a headache, thus why they wear helmets. Well, to answer your question, two points are awarded because it is a difficult shot and you can't just touch. You have to break the lance. The helmet usually sweeps back, letting the point of the lance slide off, unbroken. You see?" Link nodded.  
  
Crystal laughed at them even though the knights were gathering up their strength for the final round. Link could now see that the silver knight was in the lead. She said, "You two act like long-lost friends. Lance, when did you get back?" Lance flashed a winning smile again, "Well, I thought about this lovely festival and thought to myself, 'the guard work is no good' I said. So I thought again, 'all work and no play makes Lance a dull knight'. So I hopped onto guarding a fair countess's wagon and rode all the way down to here. Now, I hope you will make my journey worthwhile with accompanying me to the shopping booths. Oh, after this next round to be sure. I vote that silver knight will win. Oh, you think so too? Then we all win!" Link could not believe how long this Lance person could talk!  
  
Once again the knights were armed with new lances and they charged their powerful horses down the fence line once again. Again the lance tips came down to aim at one another. Once again Crystal cheered and now Lance also bellowed, cheering for the silver knight and wanting him to win. The tips barely missed each other but broke on the breastplates of the knights. Lance pulled his cape up around him as the splinters of wood showered with even more explosive force than before. He pulled his cape up to defend both himself and Crystal while Link quickly pulled up his shield. Wood flew about them, clinking on the shield but silently landing against the protecting cape.  
  
When the brief splinter shower ceased, Lance let his cape down and smiled a bit too warmly at Crystal. She smiled timidly back and thanked him. Lance let out a speech, saying that it was his duty. Link rolled his eyes.  
  
Finally he shouted to the two, "Hey, I thought we were going to enjoy the food and entertainment and all that! Are you listening?!" But the two seemed lost in each other's eyes. Link watched a bit more mournfully. How often had he looked at Malon that way? Silently, he took himself and Epona and walked back to the booths to find some breakfast.  
  
Epona nudged Link's shoulder as he walked rather sadly through the gay, excited crowd all hustling and bustling, stopping to listen to the musicians and to see the magicians perform their magic as well as sleight of hand. Small children laughed and pointed as a puppeteer brought life to the hand dolls and told a story. Link cheered up somewhat at Epona's insistence and at the children's laughter.  
  
Then the sound of a harp caught his ears. An image of Sheik crossed his mind and Link whirled around to see where that music had come from. A song accompanied the music. It was small but sweet but the meaningful words squeezed urgently at his heart.  
  
Gone away, turned away, the hero dared pass by  
  
Flew away, torn away, a fair friend did fly  
  
Now the hero wanders, to find the lost departed  
  
He hopes and searched, he must not be dishearted  
  
Friend in need, friend indeed, wherever he may see dawn  
  
Friend in need, friend indeed, sometime soon she will come  
  
A crowd stood between him and the player. Link slithered and pushed and begged pardon to many a person before he reached the stage. By then both the music and the musician were gone. Link stared in wonder at the Eye of Truth skillfully knitted into the cloth over the chair the musician had sat in. He continued staring as the attentive audience wandered away and Epona caught up with him.  
  
"Link, there you are! Why'd you walk away like that?" Crystal held onto his arm as though to steady herself. Link shrugged as she straightened and Lance appeared beside her, still grinning. "I was hungry then I thought I heard something I recognized from a long time ago." Link turned back to the stage but even the sloth was gone. He slowly shook his head in wonder. "It couldn't be." H said and then turned to them, "Well, am I the only one starving? They have to sell something edible here!" Crystal beamed in memory of the sugar coated pastries and began pulling him along, "Come on, Link. I know just the place!"  
  
Lance looked at the stage and his grin broadened, "So, the Sheikah made it after all. That kid is really good at his harping. If what Crystal said is true, that music must have made Link a bit homesick." With a shrug, he dug into a pocket and brought out three gold coins. Placing them as a stack on his thumb, he flicked it onto the stage, knowing the performer, or his helper, would gather them in good time. With one last glance at the chair, he jogged to catch up with the other two.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Upon reaching them, he saw Crystal, bow in hand lined up with several others. Fifty paces away was a large, straw target. Link watched in mild amusement even as Crystal drew the arrow into the bow with professional ease. The others also followed suit and they each took aim at their own targets. The spectators all stood behind the archers, the brave ones coming up beside them, staying well out of the line of fire.  
  
The judge called out, "FIRE" and they each let their shot fly. Crystal's was only one finger length out of the center circle but she looked pleased nonetheless. Link grinned a bit more as he observed the shot and her reaction. "Let' see you beat that, oh mighty Bowman." Crystal said in mockery. Link shrugged and took her bow, "If you insist I humiliate you, then very well." Lance came up quickly, wanting to see if Link could indeed make a better shot.  
  
For their age, Crystal's shot was okay. Link felt bad that he had years more practice than they could ever experience so soon. He almost felt as though he was a cheat but he tried to ignore the feeling and armed the bow, as the judge instructed loudly. He aimed, following the judge's orders but then became a bit detached from the world around him as he always did.  
  
He focused on the hay with the target painted on it. He focused on the innermost circle. He focused on the straws of hay criss-crossed in the center of it.  
  
Bows snapped and arrows began their flight around him. Link released his arrow, the string propelling it forward at nearly impossible speed. The criss crossed straws were pierced and the arrow suck the very center of the target.  
  
Bringing himself back, Link set the bow down and looked at Crystal. Speechless, her jaw hung slightly open, eyes wide with wonder and disbelief. Lance smiled and clapped, "Bravo, Hylian, bravo." He said and Link's bow was claimed by the judge, a pat on the back awarded to him, and more young archers stepped up to the targets. More officials claimed the arrows from the ground around the targets and pulled the ones that did stick as Link, Crystal, and Lance went to find something else to do or eat. Brunch was on Crystal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I do hope this makes up for chapter twelve. I hope even more that this chapter better reflects me as an author and that the new people will like it. It was a bit longer but that's a good thing, yes?  
  
Heh, I'm no poet but I came up with that song all by my lonesome. Be nice! I tried.  
  
Anyway, more festivities at the festival to come! Who's that Sheikah? We may never know.  
  
Until next time! 


	14. Festivities at the Festival 2

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Zelda at all but I know Nintendo wouldn't be happy with how long I'm borrowing it!  
  
Link: If I behave, can I have my sword back?  
  
Only If you promise not to come at me like that again.  
  
Link: Only if you promise not to humiliate me like that again!  
  
Okay. *Shakes hands* Now if only Merrick would chill.  
  
Geez, he tore my Author's shirt! And I just painted that wall. .  
  
Anyway, the people whom this chapter is dedicated to are Shadow Knight, CrysSton16 (doesn't that go without saying?), GSfreak, and yet another new person, Laura.  
  
Link: Hi, Laura!!  
  
-_-;; He's a sucker for all girls except me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Festivities at the Festival 2 ~  
  
Crystal followed behind Link, staring at the back of his hat as he and Lance bought three sweet rolls. Lance had to pay with a few coppers only because Link's rupees meant nothing there. Link turned around to hand Crystal her sweet roll but met her piercing gaze. He blinked in confusion and finally said, "What is it? Did I offend you or something?" Crystal shook her head, "Exactly how did you learn to shoot like that?! I've practiced all my life and haven't gotten any better than my shot back there."  
  
Link couldn't tell her the truth. There was no way Crystal could understand that he was twelve with three more years of experience after the seven-year sleep. He would have had to bring up old, painful memories of Ganondorf's reign, how his Kokiri family was left nearly defenseless, how his best friend, Malon, was turned into basically a slave. He shrugged it off, "Call it luck."  
  
Crystal nearly grabbed for him to demand answers but Lance cut in-between them, "Hey, now. I thought festivals were for fun and friendly fighting, not tearing each other's head and limbs off for nothing. If you have to vent some frustrations, wait for the sword combat. Now, calm down Crystal. I know a way Link can prove if he is good or not." Link didn't like the sound of that either.  
  
Lance led them to the another section of the field where seven huge targets were posted up and a well-ridden path in the grass was worn. A fence was beside the path, in front of the targets. He made his intention clear. Horseback archery. Supposedly, only adults were allowed to compete weather they were royalties or not. Lance went to the judge, a large man with a not at all friendly face.  
  
"Get out of 'ere, young whelps. This be a manly event, not for some young stable boys." Link stood nonchalantly behind Lance, doubting this could ever work, and took a large bite of the sweet roll. He decided to enjoy that while Lance made an idiot of himself. Lance grinned widely up at the man and shifted his weight confidently.  
  
"Well, now, big guy. I was thinking now how it would be a great entertainment for a youth like this guy to compete. Haven't ye seen the bloody good shot in the ground archery division? No? Aww, that's a stroke of misfortune. How 'bout, I pay you double the price to compete just for my good buddy here can give it a go? Nothing to lose and no harm in it, all fun and games is what it is. People go one at a time so there is no way anyone's precious pony's going to get pierced. Now, that's a good man!" Lance slid a few extra gold pieces into the inconspicuously open hand.  
  
Link stood in disbelief, half the sweet roll still in one hand. Exactly how much wealth does Lance carry on him? Lance hurried Link to Epona as Link popped the last of the sweet roll into his mouth and hurriedly licked his fingers, not wanting to miss out on the sugar. Lance hoisted him up onto her back. "Now, then. I trust you've done this before? Ah, good. Now it may be just a wee bit different than what you're used to. See those seven targets? Good. The center is the center of the circle obviously but it's much wider than the ground archery targets."  
  
He pulled Link a bit closer by the shoulder, a slightly darker leer in his green eyes, "You won't be needin' to make such sharp shots and getting Crystal to fret again. We all came to enjoy ourselves and this particular game also bears no profitable reward for the best. Well, the way I see it, no pat on the back is worth ruining dear Crystal's good humor and my own good time, see?" Link nodded in agreement, still struggling to swallow the roll as Lance set him upright on Epona once again, the friendly smile back on his face. "Good then, get out there and show them what you got.just not all of it."  
  
Link beat on his own chest, coaxing the sticky dough down and finally nodded and took a few deep breaths. Lance patted Epona's neck and led her to the starting position where several other men, some decorated, others plain, waited their turns to ride. Link licked the last sugar from his lips and wished he had some milk to calm both his stomach and his nerves.  
  
The next man went up to the starting line just before the fence. Link watched wearily as the man dug his heels into the horse's flanks, sending it scrambling in the dirt and running full out ahead. The man held the reigns in his bow hand and an arrow in his free hand, the quiver of arrows bounced on the pommel of his saddle.  
  
Link yawned as the man scored one hundred, fifty points out of a possible three hundred. The next came up to the starting point, his own bow and quiver rested on his saddle. Link checked his quiver, making sure it was easy to reach over his shoulder. It was.  
  
Archer after archer went up for their turn. Link, Crystal, and Lance waited the full twenty minutes before it was finally Link's turn. He woke himself up as best he could and looked at the targets. Again, he could see the very center of the center circle in the nearest two targets. He shook his head. Crystal was angry enough though she didn't show it at the moment. Link knew he had to do fair but not excellent as he almost always did.  
  
The white flag went up, signaling him to get ready. Link held onto Epona's mane, knowing she would want to spring forward. The flag went down and Epona indeed did spring forward. Link quickly brought himself to Epona's speed and rhythm before taking up his bow and drawing an arrow from over his shoulder. Fitting it into the bow, he drew it back and fired at the target before he had time to see the center of it. It hit the second ring a little low.  
  
The second target came up and Link performed the same shot, this time inching closer to the center. He at least wanted to best the last guy to prove he, a boy, could beat the adults. Perhaps Crystal would be proud?  
  
In the end of the run, Epona snorted, knowing Link didn't try his hardest. Link patted her shoulder comfortingly and dismounted to join the others. Crystal beamed happily at him, "Nice job but I can do better than that on the field. Why were you firing so quickly?" Link shrugged once again, "Epona was running fast and I had to keep up. I didn't exactly have a saddle to hold me in place, after all." Crystal didn't quite believe his excuse but let it go. There were always more things to do at the festival so they went off to find something else.  
  
As they passed by the booths from which they came, Link's eyes wandered to the stage where the harpist had performed. This time there was a singer and a guitar player singing their own song as a crowd watched and listened. Link sighed but Lance came up and threw an arm over his shoulders, his other arm going around Crystal, "Cheer up, Link, you'll probably get another chance to see any specific performance. Tonight at the dinner banquet everyone, performers, royalty, rich and poor will all gather to welcome the springtime together! Ah, I remember last year's festival. Wonderful thing it was. Hey, I told you to cheer up!" Link slightly hung his head, his thoughts back on Navi and how he seemed unable to find her no matter where he went! The words of the song floated back to him in his mind.  
  
Friend in need, friend indeed, wherever he may see dawn  
  
Friend in need, friend indeed, sometime soon she will come  
  
He looked up at Lance and tried to smile. Lance, though confused at the boy, grinned nonetheless, "Now that's a fair attempt. Let's see if we can make that genuine. Come, Crystal. We have some shops to visit before noontime! Ah, I have just the place. It's called Seveth's Shop, I think you will enjoy it very much, the both of you. These people are old friends of mine so I do smell a discount in the air. Perhaps the money in my pocket won't burn after all!"  
  
It was a few rows over to which they passed between carts and filed through crowds until they came upon a huge tented shop, the poles had been visible from the field but seeing the place up close, Link wanted to turn tail and run. The walls, top, and flaps were striped dark purple and black. Link came to a quick stop as Lance and Crystal started along inside. "Wait, guys. Are you sure this place is exactly safe? It looks like it may deal in dark magic to me." Lance grabbed his wrist and began pulling him forward almost effortlessly saying, "Sure, I'm sure. This place looks so gloomy only cause one of the brothers working the place doesn't like sunlight even though the other loves it. He even tried a few methods of bottling it and all he manages to bottle so far is fire, which is hard to carry cause the heat goes through the glass, see? Also he managed to make a certain type of bottle that actually holds those little fire fly creatures that are actually fairies in disguise. Odd thing is there are rumored to be people who can see which are fireflies and which are true fairies. This fellow in here can see the difference or see the truth some may say." Link perked up a bit more at this last comment. Lance laughed and led him the rest of the way inside, talking the whole way, "Now when I said 'see the truth' that don't mean he's a Sheikah, per say. He simply has a sharp eye, a fast mind and a pure heart."  
  
A hearty laugh welcomed them into the spacious, candle lit tent. A rather small man was at the front desk while more flaps leading to a back room were on either side of the desk. His brother, or anyone else for that matter, was no where to be found. Link blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the dim light as the clerk said, "Are you spreading rumors about me again, Lance Montego? I swear that someday you are going to get us to run out of stock. Then what are we to do?"  
  
Lance answered easily and shortly, "Retire two happy brothers." Link was amazed at the shortness of the answer but then Lance continued, "After all, you have more wares here than I could shake a long knife at if I had a mean to. If you were to sell all this stuff AND what's in the back room, you could afford a mansion in the hills with three dozen waiters to make you comfy. Hey, that does sound like a nice idea. Matter of fact, it reminds me of a dream."  
  
Link came up beside Crystal as she knelt down and spied a large, dark bottle sitting among other bottles in a lower shelf nearly against the tent wall. "What's so special about this one?" He asked. Crystal shook her head and gently tapped the side of it with a fingernail, "All the others I can see into but this one is different. I can't see the contents at all. It's a bit unnerving." She stood up again with a bit of a sigh and turned to him, "Link, Lance didn't want to answer your statement about dark magic because that is what the desk clerks brother deals in. It is his specialty but this guy," She jerked her thumb at the man Lance talked to, "Deals in good magic, healing things and protection spells. I guess there is nothing to be nervous about unless he brings us into the back room. I just wanted to warn you of that."  
  
Link nodded solemnly as the good brother came around the desk to see the bottles nearly on the top self among several books. "See anything you take interest in, friend?" Link smiled a bit quickly, "I'm just browsing. Do you happen to have certain types of milk handy anywhere?" The desk clerk was thoughtful for a moment but shook his head, "Afraid not. But I do have a recipe book for all sorts of stuff you can use milk in. Both plain and fancy foods, care to take a look?" Link waved a hand in denial, "No, thank you. What about fairies? You have many books but do you have a book as of where they live or how to find them?" This time the desk clerk did not hesitate. He left that shelf and went to the opposite side of the store where an identical shelf was set. He reached to the very top row and pulled out a thick, heavy, and obviously old book. "Ah, yes. I was wondering when I could pull out this book for a customer to see. This, friend, is an ancient book over ancient knowledge of the fairy folk.  
  
"It's been taken into many a shop but nobody bought it for as long as to when fairies went out of interest. Many today do not believe even in their existence. This book will tell you of grounds special to them, that kinds of fountains they call home and what power and magic their life-force truly posses." Link took the hardback book respectfully and opened the cover. A beautiful sketch of a fairy accompanied the title "Words Fade in Time, Wisdom Passed Never Dies" He thought it was a long title but a very true statement as well. He turned to the shopkeeper, closing the book carefully, "How much is it?"  
  
"Ten gold pieces." Link turned to Lance but the boy shook his head. Link stroked the cover slightly. This book must hold a clue as to Navi's disappearance so long ago. He became persistent, "Tell me, can I pay in my own currency? It is a type of jewel we call a rupee. Would you accept it?" The shopkeeper turned all his attention on the boy, "Let me see the jewels. I don't know about a land that uses 'rupees' but jewels are valuable nonetheless." Link dug his hand into his wallet and pulled out two purple rupees. The man took up one and drew an eyepiece from his vest pocket to examine the jewel. "Interesting. Perhaps I will find this place someday and this could be handy. Boy, I want you to be perfectly honest. How much is this worth?" Link said with a straight face, "Fifty green rupees. Green have a value of one."  
  
"Fifty rupees." The man translated to himself. "Kid, I think you have a passion for fairies and you'll treat this book right. Very well then, I'll give it to you for one-hundred rupees." Link smiled in relief and bowed respectfully. "Thank you sir. I will take care of it."  
  
With that single purchase, the group left the large tent and Link began looking through pictures in it. Each picture seemed to be drawn by a master and held a description of the fairy or scene beside it. He stopped on one picture. It depicted several fairies accompanying several children. Each child was playing music or playing with their fairy partner. The description beside the picture read "Kokiri Children at Play." Link had to smile as he looked at the picture from one face to the next and over each fairy. Crystal quietly came up behind him and looked at the picture over his shoulder. "How cute!" She said and Link whirled on her, slapping the book shut. Crystal smiled knowingly and kept on walking with Lance. Link followed behind them to a booth selling trinkets and necklaces, where he opened the book again.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
He only put the book down when the sound of angry yells and steel hitting steel came to his pointed ears. A sword fight! He set the book safely against his side, held secure by his forearm and ran to where the fight was. Well, he ran as best he could through the still thick crowd.  
  
Two knights wearing a full suit of armor fought blade-to-blade in a small, penned in area. He watched as one man slightly lost his balance, just enough for the opponent to spin about behind him and land the blade against the armor on the other knight's back. What sounded like a roll of thunder accompanied the blow and the man staggered down a bit more.  
  
Not missing a beat, the knight pushed his attack still further, bringing the blade back up and then down to the other shoulder. The fallen knight slumped a bit further down and finally dropped his broadsword. The audience around went up in a roar of applause for the victor as he lifted his sword and shook it, enjoying his victory.  
  
Link lifted a free fist in appreciation of a well-fought match. He mused, if only he were seventeen again! Then laughed at the odd thought since he was twelve.  
  
Lance cheered alongside him as Crystal happily nibbled on her sugar roll, savoring it in a way that made Link regret his choking it down. Lance laughed slightly, "Make's ye wish ye were old enough, neh? I do. Alas, here even my weaslin' ways won't get us far. What? Ah, yes. I am rather saddened that I have to swindle but seeing the faces of those astounded grown men while you did not half bad was worth every copper! Well, how about you and I have a bit of fun one-on -one? We could start when this little match coming up next is over. If I read the scores right, it will be the final one for about ten minutes. More than enough time for you and I to keep the crown warmed up, neh? What do you say?" Link answered by drawing his sword and giving his book to Crystal telling her to take care. She nodded and watched as both boys jumped into the cleared out pen.  
  
Lance quickly unsheathed both his long knives and matched against Link's gilded sword. Link was grateful for his practice with Crystal as both she and Lance used the same technique. He locked the knives with the blade and gave it a spin out of the way. However, Lance let himself spin with the two blades in front of him and came back, both blades at a cross set against Link's throat as Link had set his blade preparing to meet him around. They both stopped as Link's sword was erected toward Lance's throat and Lance's knives were ready to slit Link's throat. Lance smiled first, "Very nice. Guess I can't under-estimate you."  
  
With no more words, Lance quickly pulled away from Link's sword and brought the knives down to get Link near the throat, putting him into a stale-mate however, Link pulled his sword up and blocked both knives with a sharp ringing of steel. Lance pulled one blade back, letting only a little pressure off the pushing blade and set the free knife to the tip of the blade twisting it away from him. Link brought his blade back to a defensive stance, as did Lance with his knives. The audience decided to stay and another familiar face made himself known in one the crowd.  
  
Link did not care about the audience, however. For that moment all he could see was the fighter before him. Again the long knives flashed and again Link kept track of them and countered with his sword, testing a thrust to drive the boy back. It worked and in surprise, Lance jumped back. Link followed through with a couple steps forward, bringing himself beside the blade and spun into a horizontal attack catching Lance's daggers and throwing them both out of his hands. They both stuck into the dirt near a corner of the pen. Link smiled for a moment and brought the blade to Lance's throat before he could move toward them. Lance slowly stood, guided by Link's sword but in Lance's left hand was yet another blade once hidden in his boot. Link saw this but only for a second as the blade flashed upward to Link's ribs but stopped before touching the cloth. The two boys smiled at each other, knowing they both had skill.  
  
A trumpet could be heard from a fair distance away. Lunch was being served. Lance laughed loudly, "Well, now. We shall call the score even for only until he have more energy, neh? Let us be merry as brothers and join each other to lunch." Link looked about a moment, his face warmer with a blush for Lance's announcing them as friends before the crowd. Lance swatted him on the back in a friendly manner before setting his hidden blade away before reclaiming his two long knives and cleaning them to re-sheathing them as well. Crystal laughed slightly as she handed Link back his boot and all three plus half the crowd wandered off. Andrake followed from the crowd, wondering why Link was still hanging around. He knew the new guy was going to be trouble if something wasn't done soon. He decided to have a little talk with the swordsman if he could grab him away from Lance and Crystal.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
CrysSton16: *grabs a heavy wooden mallet before Merrick can say anything* Try it, buddy. If Shadow Knight can't take care of you, I will! We're writing this chapter together so to get to Shadow Girl, you have to come through me!  
  
^_^; Umm, guys?  
  
Link: That goes double for me. She and I have our differences but still she is a great creator. Great creations like this take time. You can't just push her.  
  
Hey, guys.  
  
CrysSton16: If she needs a break, she darn well deserves one for how far she has brought this story!  
  
HEY, GUYS!!  
  
CrysSton16: @_@  
  
Link: @_@  
  
Sorry, Merrick, but you get the picture. Coming up is a vacation but only for a couple of days. More than likely, the story will be done by then ^_^  
  
.on to the sequel. But not yet!  
  
Ah, more festivities coming soon and hopefully a big surprise for the gang and for everybody there. No, the Sheikah is not involved.  
  
Until next time! 


	15. Festivities at the Festival 3

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Zelda but I am borrowing Link and several of his friends ^_^  
  
Link: *sneaking away*  
  
SIT BOY!  
  
Link: T_T Yes ma'am.  
  
^_^ Good boy. Now, you don't need chains, gags, and whatnot, Shadow Knight. Just training school. Very nice to meet you, Nisiko *returns the bow* and nice kicks.  
  
Link: She is kind of scary though. 0_o  
  
Now then, It's getting to be a bit trickier as this story is coming to a turn. The festivities will soon be over with about one chapter after this but you guys will have to hang on and watch.  
  
The dedications go out to: CrysSton16 (she's here even as I write this one), A new person named Kimo  
  
Link: Hello, Kimo!! Please keep up with us!  
  
Ahem, as I was saying. And also going out to Jelie36 (Yes, Link does get to go to the party at last.) and to both Shadow Knight and Nisiko.  
  
Lovely performance, you two. It alone spurred me on to finish this chapter tonight rather than tomorrow night. So, here I go:  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Festivities at the Festival 3 ~  
  
The long tables were set with piles of delectable treats. Link wiped his mouth as saliva dared slip past his lower lip. Lance beamed with a smile as though he had conjured it himself. Crystal was looking for certain food items while several elderly people were carrying trays, ready to serve themselves.  
  
Link looked for where the serving trays were set, finding none, he started a quick walk toward the nearest table end were a huge hunk of succulent sirloin was steaming from the top with an aroma that reminded him of dreams. The meat was reddened with only a little white rimming the edge of each slice. He reached to touch one of the tender, thick slices. Suddenly, two hands caught either side of his shoulders and pulled him forcefully away.  
  
"Link, have more manners than that. There are a lot of people here and the serving order is eldest to youngest!" Crystal hissed to him and Lance sadly nodded, "Respect your elders I was always taught but I never figured it applied to the festival serving places! All the meat will chill before all the oldest people around here are done and wiping their lips dry! It isn't fair I tell ya! And here I was hoping for a few still warm slices of the finest sirloin that Dondoran has to offer! No, Link, you are not the only one here eyeing that fine cut of meat. Alas," and here he let out a heart- felt sigh, "We are forced to wait. And wait some more. It is said it is because in the olden times." A new person cut him off with a hand over his mouth, "Hello, guys. It's been a bit of a while, hasn't it? A day and Link has behaved himself, I'm a bit impressed but why he's still escorting you, Crystal, remains a mystery to me."  
  
"Andrake! When did you get here?!?" Crystal demanded, Andrake held the hand tight over Lance's mouth as the boy began a struggle for breath, Andrake held him, indifferently. Link began to motion to Lance as the boy was turning an odd shade of grayish white. "I saw Link fighting my buddy Lance here and thought I'd see how things are going. I must admit, I am surprised to see Link here, though."  
  
Andrake sent a meaningful glance at Link but was ignored as Link was becoming concerned for Lance's new and quickly deepening shade of purple. Andrake wasn't careful as he let Lance go, to which Lance started gasping for air on his hands and knees in the grass. Fire blazed in Lance's golden eyes as he raised himself up and tried to keep calm, "I was talking there, old friend. Now, you do realize it is exceptionally rude to."  
  
Andrake was completely ignoring the boy, an odd grin crossing his face as he talked to Link and Crystal. Lance began counting slowly in his head but a red haze was falling over his eyes. Unfortunately, this green-haired boy had totally lost his temper with Andrake. With a kick against the ground, Lance shoved violently at Andrake. Andrake dare let out a laugh and unsheathed his sword, readying it in a fighter's stance. The plan was in motion.  
  
Lance set both long knives in his hands, completely serious about the fight, to be rude to a Montego was at the very least an injury in the waiting. But this swordsman was one of the top of his class as a fighter. It was rumored that Andrake had given his past life to be a fighter in particular and that meant he had skill to spare.  
  
Link grew worried as some of the elderly had seen the violent shove and heard the unsheathing of metal weapons. Grabbing Crystal's wrist as Lance made the first attack, Link pulled her to one of the far, covered tables and they both ducked under before they could be spotted.  
  
Just before diving under, Link spied and snatched a loaf of honey covered bread. Splitting it in the middle, he handed one half to Crystal as they settled into the grass under the table. Link lifted the cloth just enough to see how the scuffle would end when two strong men caught hold of Lance's arms and held him under control. Andrake rubbed his nose and said, "Thank you, gentlemen, for helping me out. I'm afraid Lance here lost his temper again. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going about my business."  
  
To Link's amazement, they let him go and led/drag Lance away for reprimand by his Mr. Montego. Link saw this injustice and nearly scrambled from the hiding spot to tell them the truth, how Andrake deliberately and continuously worked Lance's nerves down. Crystal caught him by the belt before he could leap out and dragged him back, "If they see us, Gramps will never let me come back next year! Link, you got me I a whole mess of trouble now. How do we get out of here? I want to see the competitions!"  
  
Link slumped in defeat for a moment then sat up straight once again under the long-legged table with a wide grin and said, "And to think you were supposed to keep me out of trouble." He laughed merrily and took a huge bit out of the half-loaf of bread, savoring it this time rather than choking it down. Still warm, it seemed to melt in his mouth. It was heaven on Earth and he wanted more.  
  
They continued talking about things, fairies especially as they looked through the book, while people walked by, picking out their favorites or whatever caught their eye. But then Crystal grew gloomy as she finished her half loaf. Link regarded her for a moment and waited until the next shuffling feet had gone by before reaching up and quickly swiping a small stem leading to a group of grapes. He offered it to her in the hopes of cheering her up but she shook her head at them. Link shrugged and set the grapes in the lap of his tunic to munch on them as he pleased.  
  
"So, what is bothering you if not hunger?" He finally asked. Crystal sighed softly for they had to be quiet so they wouldn't get caught. Then she said, "It bothers me about what happened up in that tree. I can't help but to remember I had pushed you. I really didn't mean to and I tried to catch you!" Link looked at her, two grapes in his cheek and then he swallowed them and laughed lightly, "Is that all? Heck, I've been knocked about much worse than that in my.a while ago. That was nothing too unforgivable and I did see you try to catch me. I just wish you had a slightly firmer grip on that branch. Then the competition would have ended fairly. No, it's no problem at all." Crystal stared at him seriously until Link had to demand why and he popped another grape into his mouth, the sweetness of it flooding and comforting him.  
  
"You're taking after Lance, making speeches rather than answers." At this, they both began to giggle, causing Link to slightly choke then swallow the half-chewed grape. Link shook his head quickly and slapped at the grass as a thought came to him. He turned the pages his new book looking for a large picture of a blue fairy he spied earlier.  
  
He pointed to the picture. "This looks exactly like a friend of mine. We went on plenty an adventure together and the whole time she would get excited and start saying, 'Link, hey, look at this, hey, over here, hey, hey, hey'. Goddesses, I don't know why I miss it but I do nonetheless. That most certainly reminds me of when Lance becomes excited and I just can't help but to see him with fairy features! Hmm.have you heard of the three Goddesses?" Crystal shook her head again as she doubled over with laughter, the image of a fairy Lance burned into her imaginative mind as she stole a few grapes from his lap. Link rested back on his hands when Crystal had regained a bit of control and began reciting the ancient legend told to him by Zelda, leaving out only the part of Ganondorf touching it and about the incident of his being locked away for seven years.  
  
Crystal closed her eyes and Link couldn't help but wish they were open again. He liked looking deep into them but he felt if he looked too deeply, he would lose his breath and drown in the ever-changing pools with or without the magic of the blue tunic. She opened them again to catch him staring at her. Link laughed nervously, tossed the grape-less stems aside, and reached up to the tabletop once again. Unfortunately, so many had gone by, not much was left. He shifted in the grass, trying to allow for farther reach when a thick, firm, warm grip closed over his wrist.  
  
His eyes widened and he knew he was paler as Crystal saw the fear in him. The rough hand tugged on his arm and a hiccup drifted from above the table down to Link. Timidly, he gulped and dared a look out from under the table. He stared into the red-faced, drunken Roland with his coal and ash covered hands and over-alls. He looked down at Link as he took a large bite of the leg of Cuckoo in his other hand.  
  
Link smiled warmly and waved with his own free hand. Roland laughed, a movement that sent his great belly bouncing and flecks of half-chewed Cuckoo everywhere. Link shielded his face and the fowl smell of ale poured down on him as Roland declared loudly, "Well, now. I was wondering where you had gone to, lad. Now, where is Crystal, eh?" Crystal, recognizing the voice and, noting the slurred words, also poked her head out beside Link. Link pointed at her with the grin back on his face.  
  
Roland's eyes, once squinted, cleared up somewhat and he nodded knowingly, "I see you two need time alone. Well, I won't be callin anyone on ya for anythin but I must say, Crystal, your grandpa would not approve of him."  
  
Crystal blushed profusely and ducked under the table. Link chuckled slightly but said to Roland, "It really isn't what you think. Matter of fact, you didn't even see us. Go about your business and don't forget one of those cinnamon cakes!" Roland grunted slightly but let Link go and half- wandered, half-staggered toward the cinnamon spice cakes, another hiccup reached Link's ears as he too ducked under once again.  
  
Link sighed in relief as the drunk listened to his words. Link had dealt with Talon and Ingo, he could deal with Roland also! He groaned in remembering coaxing Ingo to do as he said. That was a tough case!  
  
Crystal took his groan the wrong way, "I'm the one to be embarrassed, not you." Link waved off her comment weakly and fell back with a solid thump into the grass, arms spread and said, "It's not that."  
  
Crystal smiled slightly, that playful gleam returning to her blue eyes, "You ate too much, didn't you?" Link looked over at her as he laid in the grass, "No, and don't try again." He let his head fall back again, not wanting to move. Perhaps he had eaten too much?  
  
"Crystal, when does lunch time officially end?" Crystal shrugged slightly and said half to herself, "Five minutes before dinner? I'm really not sure but I know there is always food at the festival." Link was not happy with this answer but pulled the front lip of his hat lower, covering his eyes and said drowsily, "Wake me when the coast is clear. I'm taking a nap." Crystal nodded but Link did not see as he set his hands beneath his head and began to slumber soundly.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Andrake scanned the tabletops, knowing that those two would not have tried sneaking away, not with all that food at their disposal and worse, time alone together. He growled deep in his throat and made another pass to where he thought they had ducked away. He swore to himself, if he heard anything resembling kissing.  
  
His fist clenched until his knuckles, though hidden by the half gloves of a fighter, turned white and his teeth clenched painfully. He had driven off some suitors before but Crystal wasn't interested in any of them. What if she was falling for this foreigner?  
  
His cape flapped about behind him, licking at his ankles when he paused but not even the sound of shuffling floated to his ears to betray their position. He snorted in annoyance and made another round about the tables.  
  
Crystal watched his iron clad boots, knowing that when they turned aside, it would be the perfect moment for escape, perhaps even the only moment. Link nodded to her and went down the table, away from where Andrake was quickly walking. They half ran in a crouch around an empty stand. They laughed to each other, knowing what may happen if Andrake had indeed caught them. Unfortunately, their laughter was only half enjoyed as another figure appeared. Gramps was also shopping and enjoying the several bright, vibrant tapestries in the stand they hid beside.  
  
Slowly, Link took Crystal's wrist and helped guide her backward. Together, they backed the way they had come but then, Andrake did see them! Link slowly turned about, suddenly very aware of his hold on Crystal's wrist. He released her as though it burned but to no avail. Andrake had seen this touch and had proof that Link had cut in the placement of lunch. There would be no effort in getting Link sent to his own little box for punishment and that was when  
  
Andrake could have a word alone with him.  
  
He slightly knelt, preparing for a sprint. Link sucked breath into his lungs as sudden, real fear boiled within him and began running as quickly as he could in the opposite direction. Crystal looked around, hoping for something, anything to become useful. The stands beside her with the tapestries came to her mind. The paint! Had she seen buckets of dye sitting there? She must have!  
  
She reached back, took a firm hold on one of the handles of dye and just as Andrake began his sprint, she cast the contents of the bucket at his feet, the effect was instantaneous. Unable to stop or slow down, Andrake slipped in the red dye and his momentum carried him sliding in the grass, yelling all the way. Link dove away, a few blades of grass went into his mouth as he did and he scuffed one hand on a rock to protect the book but these were forgotten as he turned to see what had happened to Andrake.  
  
A splintering of wood foretold of Andrake's ultimate destination and the boy had crashed feet-first into the wall of an unfortunate stand. The worker in the stand wasn't at all careful with picking up the boy. Andrake tried to stay steady on his feet but was unable to and had to lean against one still standing wall as he was berated by the keeper.  
  
Running one hand through his blue hair in frustration, Andrake began a calm explanation and apology to him and promised to pay the man for damages. When Andrake glanced back through where the wall had once stood, Link was gone as was Crystal. Andrake began running several scenes of death and torture through his mind. The victim in each scene: Link. How was he ever going to afford the repairs? He thought to himself, nearly sobbing with despair. Why was it that when Link was involved, none of his plans worked?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's all, folks. That is, that's all for this chapter. I'm hoping it's safe from Merrick still but.Shadow Knight did give him a lot of power.  
  
CrysSton16: Ah, worry not, Shadow Girl. That guy will have it coming from me if he dares to try to mess with you again!  
  
Link: I am once again willed to align with what CrysSton16 says. Besides, Shadow Knight has called upon a natural foe for Merrick to deal with, hasn't he?  
  
Indeed he has, Link, now that I remember. Man, it has been a long day and what feels like a longer chapter! I hope it was worth all that effort, really. Heh, poor Andrake. Link is always messing up the plans.  
  
Link: Hey, what was that you said? And here I am protecting you. -_-  
  
Link, I was just kidding. It's good that Andrake's plans are all messing up! Really, it is! Well, we certainly haven't heard the last of Lance yet, either!  
  
CrysSton16: *groan* We have to listen to his speeches?  
  
^_^; They are part of what makes him unique. You must admit, he and Navi can have a rather interesting competition all their own, can't they?  
  
Till next time, neh? 


	16. Finale of the Festival

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Zelda. If I did, I'd hire people to write this thing for me!  
  
I'm back! Though, I didn't really go anywhere. Hey, I wrote a new short story! Yes, Veilius, it's a romance about Link and Zelda. Everyone else can stick to imagining Link with Malon. ^_^  
  
Speaking of Link, he went somewhere to be alone with Crystal. Yeah, the romance of this fic. finally came into play. As of here and now.I think he and CrysSton16 are checking to make sure Merrick is okay in Shadow Knight's hands.or is it the other way around?  
  
Anyway, I'm all alone here with all these dedications to assign. *Clears throat* First off, Farmerboy is back (You think it is mysterious? Cool!), Shadow Knight (Ok, not all little scenes make me write faster but I needed that break. Thanks for being patient), Angel1 (Who is a graduated friend of mine . . . Heh, you would have hurt me if I didn't write you down, eh? Lol), Snowsilver (There is no escape for Link! Muahahaaa!), Fire Fairy of the Prairie (Navi is "spiffy"? Uh-oh. Please don't hurt me later!), Veilius (Link is cute but if you don't like the thought of Link really liking Malon and think he should get with Zelda instead, try the other story. So long as you heard Garth Brooks, though.), Dream Walker (Sooner? Or later? To me here it's later but for you now it's sooner ^_^;;)  
  
Ah, Veilius? THANK YOU!!! I was wondering for so long how to get rid of those stupid little mistakes and how to get (. . .) to work. I hope it worked. . . Don't be surprised if I mention you again!  
  
WARNING: This chapter has graphics that many parents would not want young children to read, nothing adult but a whole lot of blood.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Finale of the Festival ~  
  
The sun was beginning to set on the reddened horizon and again the trumpets sounded to announce dinner. Link had been searching for the Sheikah even as he talked to Crystal. Unfortunately, there was no sign to be found. Had Zelda followed him all this way or was there really a Sheik who happened to live near here? Even then, how would the Sheikah know of his quest and plight?  
  
Crystal sighed, "I'm really not hungry, are you?" She asked Link. He shook his head as he scanned the lined up crowd. Most people were watching the fire shows the magicians were performing but still there was no sign of a blue-clad Sheikah anywhere. Link would know when he saw him even though Sheikah seemed to have a way of going unnoticed.  
  
Lance was no where to be found. Possibly being punished for starting that fight? Link clenched his jaw at the memory. Lance was not at fault, Andrake was! Yet, Andrake went free. Link did not feel guilty about Andrake's hurt ankle. He believed Andrake deserved his injury and besides, what was he thinking going after Link like that? Link shook his head again, this time at his own thoughts.  
  
Crystal climbed to the lip of a nearby, abandoned stage and took a seat where she could see everyone. Link climbed up beside her, not wanting to be left alone and continued searching the crowd, setting the fairy book into his lap. Crystal took the book again and opened it to where the Kokiri were playing. She looked into the eyes of the picture, wanting to see their emotions but it was a sketch, not a pictograph. Crystal couldn't se the emotion but the faces read of absolute bliss.  
  
Link was watching her reaction to the picture and smiled also. "They seem so happy despite that they will never grow up. They will never feel what it is like to care for a child or anything like that. Link, I know you know a great deal about them. Can you tell me? Please?" Link was caught off guard by the unexpected question. And finally sighed but with a nod. How much could he tell her? He decided to start at the beginning.  
  
Crystal settled herself, leaning back on her hands as Link stared at one of the bright torches and began his tale, "For as long as I was a child I remember living wit the Kokiri as one of them. When a Kokiri comes of age, they get their own guardian fairy and friend. They stay friends with that fairy for as long as they exist, whether they like it or not. "At this, Link thought of Mido's poor fairy and laughed. Crystal laughed along though she didn't know why and Link continued, "But, I didn't get my fairy for a very long time after everyone else got theirs. I and my friends among the Kokiri were getting worried about this until one day when I was ten years of age, one was sent to me."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean 'sent to you'?" Crystal stared hard at him. In his eyes she could see a great tree, larger than any other she had ever seen. Link broke the eye contact, turning back to the bright flame and said, "It's the guardian tree, the Deku Tree, who watches over the forest. He sometimes has to assign fairies to Kokiri but he had a different intention for me. . ."  
  
He told her about the monsters but never of Ganondorf. He tried to keep his story all about the Kokiri rather than his adventures. He told her of the happiness brought to the Kokiri by the fairies rather than the many pains brought to the land of Hyrule. After all, all those horrors never really happened.  
  
Crystal sighed and looked up at the night sky. Then she laughed, "Now I wish I was a Kokiri. It must be hard to not be able to die." Link interrupted, "It's not that they can't die at all. If a true Kokiri ever leaves the forest, then they can die. The Deku Tree enforces that none of them ever do that." Crystal became thoughtful over this new information, "That means they are immortal in their forest under the Deku Tree.  
  
"If they made a friend other than a Kokiri or a fairy or perhaps a tree, then they would have to watch that person die and live on with it. If ever a hardship fell over their village, they would live with the memories, wouldn't they?" Link nodded, memories of Ganondorf's reign came freshly to his mind. The village was over-run with monsters in the shrubbery, in the trees, even in the water! He looked down, sorrow clouding his face, unaware of Crystal's scrutiny.  
  
Crystal said sharply but not unkindly, "Link, you aren't telling me everything, are you?" any shadows of sorrow in his eyes and face suddenly cleared away as he looked questioningly toward her, as though there was never any sorrow in him. Crystal stared into his eyes until he had to shield himself with an upraised arm, "Don't do that. It's just weird when you stare at me."  
  
She reached to his arm and gently pulled it down from his face. Link didn't resist her gentle touch as she more gently looked, unblinking, into his eyes. And there, she learned more than she wanted to.  
  
All the laughter and feasting of the crowd evaded her as she read Link's eyes. She could see in them fire and darkness all around. She pried into the secret places. The parts of the story he wanted to hide from her. She could see his pain and fear as he faced against Ganondorf but she saw the courage making him do it. More importantly, she saw all this happening but he was not a child. He was an adult fighting for his land. Even when the fighting was over, she followed his life to when he became a child once more.  
  
All that he had done was forgotten to all except the sages and his fairy partner. The small blue ball of winged light that had guided and been with him all through the way. She could see and even feel his pain, frustration, and sorrow when she disappeared into the stream of light of the Light Temple.  
  
Link suddenly cried out as though he were burned. Crystal broke the contact as link held a hand to his head and a large lump swelled into his throat. She had stirred emotions he did not want to experience again, the emotion of hopelessness. Crystal set a hand on Link's shoulder when he didn't look at her, "Link, I'm sorry but I wanted to know what you were holding back. I didn't mean to pry that deep . . ." She was at a loss for words.  
  
Link gained control and swallowed hard saying, "It's okay. It was just startling. I've searched for so long. I'll search again all in due time. I seems I can't hide anything from you, eh?" Crystal forced a small smile as did Link. They both knew the other lied in being okay with it. Crystal gave up her smile first and said, "Link, this troubles you more than you know. Now, do you want to talk about it? If you keep it bottled up, it will only continue to consume you. Even if you do find Navi."  
  
Hearing Navi's name spoken by Crystal was a bit startling but he looked at her once again, "I can't keep anything from you anyway. If you want to, you can look further. There is more." Crystal grew stern, a dark mask seemed to cover her usually bright blue eyes as she said, "I won't pry again, Link. Not without permission from you. If you want to, you can tell me aloud or keep it to yourself. You have to decide." Link grew angry and looked into her eyes, pressing all his life memories into her, which he would regret later on.  
  
Crystal gasped lightly as images of people, pain, confusion, time, evil, good, and the pursuit of happiness overwhelmed her. Again they doubled back to attack at her again but this time slower, allowing her to see clearly as Link relived the same three days over and again. Meeting people and becoming friends for three days only to be intruding strangers the very next day.  
  
Images of a small child having lost her farther and she just trying to cope on her own. A woman lost her lover, that lover lost that which is precious to him. She wasn't spared even the physical pains from when Link had to transform into different forms. An excruciating process that had to be performed countless times over in order to save those who did not even know him. It soon was a wonder how she was even still alive until finally, her eyes closed by themselves and she fell, limp onto the stage. Link looked down upon her. Her face seemed as though she had seen a nightmare . . .  
  
He let out a shaky sigh, realizing what he had put her through and indeed did regret that. At least now perhaps she could understand him better. He groaned as he knew this knowledge would make good-byes all that much harder. He couldn't really give her his tunic for a blanket so for a while he sat, wondering what to do.  
  
Finally he hit the wooden floor with his fist in frustration, waited for the anger to leave him, and carefully picked Crystal up into his arms. Even without the bracelet, Crystal was easy enough to carry. He jumped down from the four-foot high stage and carried Crystal to where he could find a quiet place to put her. She was going to have to recover after that mental shock. He sighed once again in shame.  
  
The crowd parted for the most part as he carried Crystal to one of the wooden inns placed at the fairgrounds for visitors. He looked to the person in charge and the guy understood Link needed a room. Wordlessly, the keeper nodded his head to the hall leading to the rooms, a few other people checking in watching Link dutifully carry the unconscious Crystal to an empty room and set her on the bed.  
  
He tucked her into the covers then sat at the foot of it. Crystal was not looking well. He leaned forward and tortured himself inside for doing that to her. No one could have been prepared for a shock like that. He groaned aloud then said, "Crystal, I'm sorry. I should not have done that to you. Sleep for now and I'll try to make amends when you are awake. Don't worry, I'll stay here. I won't hurt you anymore." His heart suddenly cried out for Navi but right then and there Link made an oath to himself to never harm Crystal again.  
  
Link held tight fists, fighting the urge to take back the oath, imagining a life lived here where he could always help Crystal. Blood began to seep through his fingers as his nails cut into the skin. Outside the window, the sun sank under the horizon. Link listened for the old Wolfos cry, announcing the coming of darkness. He looked out the window when the cry was not heard.  
  
A sudden shriek from a woman and a snarl from a Wolfos were the first signs. Link leaped off the bed and nearly pressed his nose into the window glass, wanting to see what had happened.  
  
Cries of pain and growls, howls, and barks of delight filled the night and Link watched, stunned as flashed of gray and black fur sorted through the crowd, killing anything in their way, only to double back and kill again. For a moment, he closed his eyes and looked again, wondering if it was his imagination. No. This slaughter was really happening. Link felt his hand twitch for his sword when a splintering crash sounded in the main lobby.  
  
Link then did unsheathe his gilded blade and his shield. The Wolfos were all having their sport outside and now were getting inside. How many there were was impossible to tell with where Link was. Link half ran to get into the fight. He had to protect Crystal!  
  
One of the bloodied Wolfos met Link in the hallway. Link felt rage build up deeper in him as he lifted his blade high above his head. The Wolfos stopped, seeing Link's almost glowing eyes and tried to back away. Too slow. Link brought the blade down, severing the Wolfos' head and stepped over the fallen body, searching for a new victim to vent his anger on.  
  
When there were no live Wolfos inside, Link went outside to see the bloody massacre in progress under a bright, orange sky. A Wolfos came at him in particular and growled as it loped, frothed blood at the corners of it's mouth, it let go of the severed hand it held in it's jaw, in favor of Link's flesh.  
  
He shielded himself from the attack. In the dying light he saw the green hair of Lance as he fought back-to-back with Andrake. They were a good team but then they broke apart. Link watched as Lance ran to the aid of a woman being chased. The Wolfos turned on Lance and then thrusted one claw. Lance leaped above it and came down, long knife plunged deep into the Wolfos' back. Lance led the woman to safety before returning.  
  
Link dealt another blow to his Wolfos and drove it back, whimpering in pain. He began to run to Lance when yet another Wolfos made itself known. It leaped onto Link's back, knocking the Hylian boy down and leaped claws forward at Lance.  
  
Lance didn't have time to react before the deadly sharp claw was thrust forward into his chest. Link looked up from the cobblestone street to see Lance fall to his knees. His eyes were wide open, staring at nothing, as the Wolfos grinned maliciously. Link felt his rage building up even greater. Heat radiated through his entire body. Before he knew it, he was on his feet, fighting the Wolfos with all his anger. A howl sounded in the distance and all the snarls ceased. Link looked around, his wolf was dead...far dead but all the others were retreating into the shadows and past the bloody figures that were once the guards. . .  
  
Link ran to where Lance lay but the green-haired boy, a new scar running down his shoulder and a large, deep wound in his chest, did not move even to open his eyes. Link felt that the anger inside of him would burn into a true inferno but the sorrow of seeing the destruction all around him was far too much for him to bare.  
  
He let out a yell. It was a cry of anguish, built up anger, fear, regret, and frustration. The call echoed off the mountains, following the echo was a long, mockingly plaintive howl. Hot tears rolled unchecked down Link's face as he stared with white eyes at the horizon where the howl had sounded. He gripped is blooding sword in his hand, the Wolfos' blood on the hilt made his hand stick to it.  
  
A hand landed firmly on Link's shoulder, keeping the Hylian from marching off. Link began to choke of his anger as tears fell from his chin onto Lance's chest. Roland kept his eyes closed and knelt beside Link, as though to try and take some of the sorrow of loss away from the boy.  
  
With a startling thought, Link leaped up, shoving off Roland's hand. With his eyes blinded by tears, he ran across the bloody path back to the inn. He ran past the keeper, sprawled across the counter, blood pooling from his neck, a look of fright and anguish frozen on the man's face. Into Crystal's room, Link ran and only stopped when he saw her sleeping, steady breaths rising and falling. He collapsed beside the bed, falling to where his head was level with the bed. He raised himself on his knees just a bit and buried his face beside Crystal's hand. There, with no one truly there to witness, he simply cried.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I just want to make this one, small thing clear. This chapter is my pride and joy. If you didn't like it, think you'll have nightmares later on, or just don't like bloodshed, please don't blame me for your disregard of the above warning.  
  
At last, the story will move much faster now. That attack will not go unpunished. Who is responsible? We all know but who will the people turn to? That you will have to find out.  
  
Till next time . . . 


	17. Coming of the Sword

~ Disclaimer ~ I stand by what I always say, I don't own Zelda. But Nintendo might let me keep Link if I promise to be good ^_^  
  
Link: Don't even think it! Look at what you've done so far! Y-y-you killed people!!  
  
*With a bunch of flowers* And the audience loved it. At least it was not exactly for naught and not everyone died.  
  
Link: Where did you get those flowers?  
  
Merrick: I gave them to her as means of apology for trying to kill her. And Now, I'll give what I owe to you!  
  
Link: What? No, stay away! HELP!!  
  
Merrick, why do you want to beat up Link, exactly?  
  
Merrick: Cause he called my friend scary. That's why. Not to mention what he did to Crystal!  
  
Oookay. CrysSton, could you possibly give us a hand or two?  
  
CrysSton with her very large mallet: Gladly!  
  
*Merrick is knocked all the way back to Shadow Knights house.*  
  
^_^ Thank you. Now, if all the horse playing is done, on with the dedications. I must say, people responded fast to this one. First off is CrysSton16 for her excellent talent with big heavy mallets. Then the official dedications go to Shadow Knight, FantasyGamer9 (I don't know yet. Just wait and see.), Gsfreak (Another person threatening me?!?), Veilius (No ,it refuses to work for me), and Snowsilver (All the happy chapters was getting a bit monotonous so I decided to spice it up a little. It doesn't get too happy after that point, though. Not until the end)  
  
Now, on with the real show!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Coming of the Sword ~  
  
Link couldn't sleep as the night wore on. He stayed by Crystal's bed until her rest seemed to become more peaceful. Goddesses knew what she was going through in her fevered dreams. Link patted her arm encouragingly before going back out into the moonlit night to help the gravediggers at the other side of the town.  
  
Picking up the wooden, steel tipped shovel, Link went over beside the hard- working Roland to help with his hole. Due to so many casualties, it had been decided that they would create a mass grave deep enough where even the Wolfos would not be able to dig into it. Even then, once the remains of the dead were placed in and ceremoniously covered, they would pour dirt in just enough to cover them completely, put a layer of stone over the dirt, then finish filling it in.  
  
It was hard, strenuous work and soon Link felt muscles in his arms, shoulders, back, and even his legs and stomach getting stressed. The images of the Wolfos plagued his thoughts and unless they were giving instructions, no one spoke throughout the process. More than likely, they were going through the same images Link himself was. But one image that probably none had was the image of the fun-loving, fighting fit, talkative, and cheery Lance falling to his knees. Link recalled the boys' golden eyes rolling back. He was dead before he had hit the ground.  
  
Link leaned heavily on his shovel, the lump swelled in his throat too much to breathe with. Again, Roland shook him out of his sorrow though the large man had dirt sticking to his cheeks, tracing where his own tears had fallen like stain marks. Link nodded to him and with renewed force, drove the shovel into the hard packed, cold earth.  
  
In the fair grounds, people were taking away the fallen who were obviously dead while others checked the ones who were only wounded. Miraculously, half the people had survived the slaughter and were taken to a cleaner place where their wounds were dressed and were given medicines and healing concoctions to help speed their recovery along.  
  
Among the wounded was Andrake. His hurt ankle from the crash did not serve him well in the sudden attack. Despite the gash in his side and that e limped on the slightly swollen ankle, Andrake refused to sit and be useless. Consequently, his actions of searching for more living set him to a bed, strapped at his waist and young lady was told to watch him and make sure he didn't harm himself. The girl, too young to stand the scene outside the walls, gladly watched Andrake.  
  
Andrake had struggled against the ropes but with his injury on his side just above the ropes, movement was limited. He tried to relax with his hands behind his head. His thoughts lay heavily on Crystal. Why had he seen her neither in the fight nor among the wounded? It had to be she was in one place or the other so how could he have missed seeing her? He closed his eyes in concentration, a show that made his attendant more alert when a knock sounded at the door.  
  
The young lady let the person in but carefully, knowing the patient was completely defenseless. "Don't worry, I only want a few words." The voice said from behind a cleverly set shawl. The hood served to hide half the boy's face but the fact that the intruder was a boy was made plain also by appearance.  
  
The cloak, which he parted upon entry, was a deep blue color with hints of green and brown. She could see that the cloak served more purpose than simply keeping him warm. He was probably about sixteen and even then stood taller than most others his age. Yet, despite his intimidating stature, he held a sympathetic softness in his deep red eyes. "I-I can't leave the patient unattended. It's my orders." He nodded to her, a few locks of bright red hair fell to his face but he gestured her aside to where he could reach Andrake.  
  
With a few murmurs of uncertainty, she stepped aside to let him in all the way where he closed the door behind him and pulled back the cowl. Pointed ears were the first new discovery of this person that she noted. The second was his clothing. Under the cloak, which he soon set aside, he wore a crimson tunic and tan leggings. The leggings seemed to be of a tough material, which made her wonder where this man had been in the past. Lastly, she noted his well-worn boots. They looked to be of a special make, not nearly so wrinkled or bulky as the usual style. She would not have been surprised if he had made them himself but then looked to Andrake.  
  
The two young men regarded each other for a moment. An uneasy silence filled the room as they intently stared at each other. She was about to ask his name when he began his inquiry to Andrake, "So, what exactly happened to you? I heard you were one of the fastest runners. Just as fast as most horses. Could you not out-maneuver the Wolfos?" Andrake shrugged but winced as stiffness in his right shoulder made itself known. Andrake laughed at himself for a moment before answering, "Not totally my fault that my ankle refused to work. Before the attack, I was going to get my sister away from that foreign swordsman when she slipped me up. I go sliding along the ground and crashed into a booth wall, ankle feeling as though it was stabbed. I recall a sharp pop."  
  
"Twisted. Nothing to worry about. Nor is your flesh wound." Andrake looked at the man, eyeing him critically and finally questioned further, "If it is not my injuries that you want to know about, then pray tell, why are you here?" The man pulled a nearby chair in front of him and straddled it, leaning his well-muscled arms on the back of it, "In all truth, I want to know more about the foreigner you were talking about." Andrake nodded but said, "If you can get me out of here, then I can tell you more. But now I am curious. How did you know earlier that I had been with this foreigner in question?"  
  
"Call it a hunch. Unfortunately, you have too loyal an attendant to allow me to free you and we have seen enough violence for one night, I believe. Now, do you know why Link is still here? He should have moved on by now." Andrake was silent for a considerable amount of time before finally answering, "I was going to help him to leave, let him go off on whatever quest he was on before running into that lycanthrope, Shekro, when he went and screwed the plan up. Now he is with my sister and apparently there is a higher force keeping me from parting them. These people won't let me go!"  
  
Now the stranger rose and returned the cloak around himself. "Hey, where are you going so soon?" Andrake again struggled against his bonds as the man replaced his hood to mask his face and ears before he answered, "I told you, I only needed a few words. I must be off now. Recover swiftly." With the last words, her removed a vial of bright red liquid from his cloak and flicked it toward Andrake. Andrake caught it and looked at it curiously as the man nodded a farewell to the attendant and dismissed himself from the room.  
  
He walked across the grounds, resisting the urge to stay and help. There was still much more to do before Link could be convinced to leave. He headed out of the city unobserved and started calmly walking toward Katie's citadel to have a few words with her as well. Dealing with her may prove more challenging as se takes interest in tall, mysterious newcomers but there was no avoiding an encounter with her if the end of this war was to be brought before the beginning was complete.  
  
Link wiped more sweat from his brow before it could fall, stinging into his eyes. Roland nodded in approval of the width and depth of the gap. Altogether, the diggers moved out of the hole. They should not be needed for a while so Link went back toward the inn to find Crystal. He wondered when she would awaken but did not want to wake her too quickly.  
  
Crystal was sound asleep in peaceful dreams as he came beside her bed once again. He grasped her hand in his own and spoke reassurances to her when another form came through the all and stood in the doorway. Link turned reluctantly to the person to discover it was Gramps, alive and well. Link smiled widely and rose from the bed to embrace the old man. Gramps returned the hug with a few solid thumps on Link's back and then parted to see to Crystal.  
  
Gramps touched his hand to the side of Crystal's face as though to examine her before saying, "It seems like she sleeps well, doesn't it? Yes, but it will be quite a while before she wakes. I suggest we take her home. Perhaps that will make the realization of this attack less a blow. Come, help me." Rather than helping him, Link took all of Crystal's weight into his own arms.  
  
Gramps nodded but with a measured look of concentration clouding his eyes and began to lead the way out of the inn and to where the cart was left. Link followed silently behind as Crystal slightly murmured her disapproval of the rocking ship. Link found himself chuckling and tried to correct his pace.  
  
He carefully set Crystal into the seat but the old mare was missing, possibly taken by the Wolfos in the attack. Link played Epona's song in his ocarina, calling Epona to him and easily hitched her to the wagon. Epona placidly accepted the direction to pull the wagon and they started to the field once again. This time, since they didn't need speed, Link led Epona by walking alongside her and Gramps silently rode in the wagon, considering Link. He knew if the boy was to learn, he would have to learn very soon.  
  
They came unto the house and Link quickly unhitched Epona to where she wandered to the keg of water always kept filled beside the house. Link once again took Crystal in his arms and carried her into the house, led by Gramps who opened and closed the front door. Shekro tried to jump up on Link but quickly stopped himself as he saw the girl injured. He whimpered in question but was mostly ignored. Link set Crystal into her bed and saw to it that she was comfortable before returning to the table where Gramps once again sat in consideration while petting the disheartened Shekro.  
  
Link sat opposite the man and said while resting his forehead in his hands, "Well, now what do we do? Do we wait for Crystal to awaken or do we go back to the town?" Gramps shook his head and finally let open his own suggestion, "Link, how would you take it if I taught you?"  
  
"Pardon?" Link looked up questioningly. Gramps leaned forward, showing himself to be serious in his offer and said, "I used to be a great swordsman. I've taught Crystal all he knows. Andrake wanted me to teach him but neither of them have what it takes. Heart. You have the passion suiting a certain technique I've withheld from the two of them. Now, before it is too late, I want to teach it to you. It may serve you well in this upcoming war." Link regarded him momentarily then sat up straight. Shekro perked his ears to Link at the movement, "What is the technique? How long would it take to learn?"  
  
Gramps stood up and went to the carpet before the hearth. He set the carpet aside a bit and turned back to Link, one finger to his lips, signaling it was secret. Link nodded and Gramps removed a loose floorboard. Under it was a long, narrow item wrapped in old cloth. Gramps carefully unwrapped the item as though it was sacred and revealed to Link a blade.  
  
It was obviously crafted by a master and well handled though by looking at the silver-like blade, one could not tell it was not fresh from the forge. Its grip was that of a dragon's neck with the head facing the wielders' wrist. Flare just before the blade was the shape and design as though it were the dragon's wings. Link was entranced by the silver jewels that were the dragon's eyes.  
  
"This, Link, is the sword that created the technique. It's said that the handle of this blade was forged from a dragon's gold. Flamed by the dragon's magic breath, it will burn only those wanting to use this blade purely for power. I myself have wielded this blade a countless time in my youth but always to protect Dondoran, my home, and to protect Crystal herself."  
  
Link stepped closer to the blade, noticing the marks that were engraved on the dragon's neck. Gramps almost playfully balanced the sword on one finger directly in the center of balance as Link tried to read the marking but the letters were foreign to him.  
  
Gramps read for him, "What comes around goes around, use this blade for evil and evil will come upon you. It would seem the crafter had a sense of humor but the saying is true enough. Evil turns on itself, you know. Now, for as long as Crystal is sleeping, which will be a good long time, I want to train you to use your blade as I use this one. You will be mirroring my movements with your own blade. When I think you are ready, you will use the attack against me and we will see if you have what it takes.  
  
"This move cannot be defended against unless the same move is used against it. Because of this, I want you to teach this move, if ever, only to one other person. Make the choice wisely then carry this technique to your grave." Link held a startled look on his face until Gramps corrected himself, "Far from now, of course. Understand?" Link nodded solemnly and Gramps eased his fingers about the neck of the dragon hilt. Link drew his own sword as Gramps brought the blade to bear. Shekro watched with absolute interest as the two touched blades in agreement. The deal was sealed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
There, we finally get to see the attack. In the next chapter, of course. Link finally gets to learn the move but with his own sword!  
  
Things are still at a fairly upbeat pace but now why is the man looking for Katie? I'm sure we all know who he is. For those who don't yet or are not sure of it, I'm not going to spoil it. In the mean time, I'm going to get some well-deserved dinner!  
  
Till next time! 


	18. Fighting, recovery, and a Hidden Agenda

~ Disclaimer ~ It's not that I don't own anything of this story but I don't own Link, Zelda, Malon, Ingo, Talon, Anju also known as the chicken lady . . .  
  
Link: She could go on for hours. The scary part is, she knows all of us!  
  
^_^ I make it my business to know.  
  
Crys: Hi Nisiko! Just wanna say, thanks for taking over that review! I really didn't like Lace's long speeches and tell ya the truth, I didn't like those long reviews either!  
  
CrysSton16! That is just rude. We are lucky to have reviewers as it is. Nisiko, tell Shadow Knight when he wakes up that she doesn't mean it, okay? Thanks. I personally do like em!  
  
Speaking of reviewers, we have some more! ^_^  
  
First off is Shadow Knight (or would it be just Nisiko?), then there is Farmerboy (I'm not saying anything about Lance just yet.), also Laura (I'm glad you like the song), then there is Veilius and her muses, and hyliansage. And also a new person named Primagen (I like how proper and formal your review sounded but it's too bad no one else can read it. Don't worry, the answers will come in time.)  
  
Now then, here we go one more time.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Fighting, Recovery, and a Hidden Agenda ~  
  
Link and Gramps left the home. Link thought they would practice just in front of the house but that was not to be. Gramps carried the dragon hilt sword on his waist as he began a fair paced jog. Link was surprised by this but began to jog along with him across the fields. He wondered secretly if he could break a hip with the sword's weight bouncing on his belt. Link decided to try thinking about the sword technique instead.  
  
It couldn't be blocked by shield or by any other blade. Plus, Gramps only wanted one person to know and be able to use this attack at any given generation. It was obvious that the technique held magical properties but what kind of magic could not be defended against except by the same maneuver? Link had never ear of such an attack but he could tell it was powerful nonetheless. Would the attack kill anyone it was used against or could it be controlled?  
  
They continued their jogging at the same pace but Link was used to such exercise and had yet to break a sweat. Far behind them, he could hear the sound of running paws. Link faltered one step, wanting to look back but not daring to. Gramps shouted over his shoulder, "Don't stop now. No Wolfos are about yet. It's far to early after the attack, they won't dare come out for at least three days."  
  
Link wondered if it was wise for the old man to waste his breath like that but he regained his step once again and tried to ignore the sound of paws. He knew it was a Wolfos following them! How could Gramps just let them keep their backs to an enemy? Links heart began to beat faster as the paws drew nearer and then he could hear the steady panting.  
  
"Gramps, are you sure the Wolfos wouldn't come out? That is most definitely a Wolfos. My ears don't fail me!" Gramps ignored him and continued the jog now turned to follow the small stream and began going uphill towards the forest. Link sighed and focused on the sound. It was still a ways off. If they reached to forest first perhaps they'd have a better chance to lose the Wolfos or just stop and fight it.  
  
The paws were very close by then. Running at a sprint, panting coming all that much faster and louder. By then, it had began trying to bark, trying to catch their attention. Link knew the creature was just on his heals and gritted his teeth, sweat beaded at his forehead but still not from the jogging.  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin as a wet nose nudged one of his hands and a happy bark came up beside him. "SHEKRO!?!" Link shrieked in surprise. Gramps chuckled but Link couldn't contain his laughter. "All right, boy. If you wanna come with us you can but ya gotta keep moving. Isn't that right?" Link called up to Gramps. Gramps nodded and Link began to wonder if the guy was running out of breath. It seemed a miracle that he had carried on this long but neither of them were stopping nor really under stress from the jogging so they continued.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The red eyed man could hardly believe his sights. Though the citadel before him was hardly impressive, he had happened to glance about the field and saw two joggers running upstream. He focused on them, thinking he knew the green clad figure bearing the blade on his back jogging behind the old but well-known swordsman. Though the dawn mists could have mistaken the colors, he was certain the person was dressed in green with that rather silly long hat falling down his back. He chuckled to himself, "Well now, it seems things are moving more quickly. I must make haste as well but we still have a few days ahead of us now don't we, Hero of Time?"  
  
He took a deep breath as he came upon the great front doors of the citadel. He was hardly surprised when three wolves made themselves seen. He frowned at them. There was something unusual about these wolves other than their unusual shade of coats, most seemed much whiter than a true Wolfos but not completely all white like a snow Wolfos and much smaller than the snow Wolfos. Before he could continue his observation of the hounds, one large door opened, revealing a beautiful young lady.  
  
He knew she was the mistress of the citadel and the owner and perhaps breeder of all the wolves about her. Most certainly, she was the one they looked to for upon her appearance, then stopped their snarling and disappeared into the shadows once again. What he did not know nor understand of her was how she could be so happy after the slaughter that took place.  
  
She dropped the mask of happiness and replaced it by one of deep sorrow quickly enough that it seemed only the imagination saw her joy. But the Sheikah was sure of his eye and of his ability to read the eyes. She was beaming in joy! He narrowed his eyes, knowing she could not see them and addressed her, "Are you Miss Katie, the one who sells Wolfos for protection?" She nodded sadly but her eyes seemed to spark with curiosity and delight.  
  
"Yes, I am she whom you seek. I live here alone with my pets after all. Please, come inside. It looks like rain will fall today." She stepped aside slightly making the path inside the house clear enough. "Tank you." He said as he passed her to go inside. "It's my pleasure." She said sweetly. He noted the dangerous toe in her voice and decided to make the visit as short as possible. The door closed behind him with an echoing shudder of the house. Outside, the wolves continued their breakfast.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Andrake was still tied miserably in bed but the young assistant had fallen asleep. It was lucky that the stranger had blocked her view when he gave the vial to Andrake. Andrake looked at the red contents, they seemed to glow slightly and there was definitely a swirl of some creamy color among the vibrant red. He tried blending the colors by shaking it but all this did was speed up their lazy shifting until the colors slowed down once again.  
  
He sighed and passed the vial between his fingers and over his knuckles, absolutely bored but rather wary of drinking it. The red eyed man had asked rather unusual question about the foreigner. What if knowing the boy had meant death? That didn't seem logical for the man had ample time to kill Andrake as he was bed-ridden and the girl most certainly would not have been able to stop him.  
  
He sighed more harshly, this time at his own paranoia. He winced and clutched the vial in his hand as pain riveted from the rough sigh. His side hurt like mad and then his wince didn't help his swollen ankle any. Angrily Andrake bit off the cork to the potion and quickly drank it down before he could think about it.  
  
Warmth spread through his mouth but intensified to a fire in his throat and to his belly. Yet rather than burn him alive, the fire was comfortable and burned away only the pain as it coursed throughout his body. Andrake blinked in surprise as soon as the fire was gone, the pain had evaporated away like water.  
  
He slapped his own side, bracing himself for an explosion of renewed pain but felt nothing. He fingered his side, noting it was not numb for he could feel the touch but there was no pain at all, nor could he feel his own scar through the bandage. He moved his foot around, noting there was no pain in that movement either. Sitting up against the ropes, he could see his ankle and saw it was its normal size again. He almost laughed with joy but refrained as it would have woken the girl.  
  
Andrake closed his eyes, recalling the face of the red eyed stranger and told himself to thank the man next time he is seen. Grinning, he reached to his ankle and removed an incredibly short knife, only used for cutting ropes, vines, or for carving which was a small hobby of his.  
  
He cut the ropes and sat up, stretching out stiffened muscles and only winced at the cracking of his spine and shoulders. Then he regained his cape, set it about himself and stood up finally. He tested the ankle, hopping on it alone and felt the urge for speed as he sometimes did after being cooped up. With a nod to no one in particular, he swept himself out the door, wishing the young girl a good rest.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Link thought he really was going to collapse when they stopped. They had run into the forest, jumped from boulders and through bushes, cut their way deeper, and then climbed up a waterfall. Link sat heavily on the ground but the view from the plateau that they had reached was amazing. Shekro lied down beside Link, not too happy with the journey himself but grateful to have stopped finally.  
  
Gramps turned to Link and held up the dragon hilt sword. Link looked up at him, wanting mercy but slowly he drew himself up and unsheathed his suddenly very heavy gilded sword. "Link, the weariness you feel now will be similar to the one you will feel after properly performing this attack just once. Thus, you will need to learn it and practice it continually as well as build up your stamina.  
  
"Therefore, we will jog all the way back this evening and return the same way tomorrow morning. I am not being cruel, I have to prepare you for the battle to come. You have hidden potential and I take it upon myself to draw it out of you." Link felt like curling up in a bed somewhere but didn't dare back out of the agreement just then.  
  
He made a mental note to himself to stop making agreements. They always ended up with him in a very bad situation with these people. Link stayed attentive to his new teacher as Shekro crawled to the side away from them and laid under a tree to fall fast asleep. "Quitter" Link growled. Shekro yawned in return.  
  
"Link!" Gramps nearly snapped, commanding Link's total attention, "With your sword, do you hold any magic based attacks within you?" Link nodded and Gramps asked for a demonstration. Link complied as Gramps calmly stepped away.  
  
Link held his sword even but angled to where the point was behind him. He searched within himself, recalled the meeting with the great fairy, and felt the power surge through his wrist and envelop the blade. He focused on it, pouring his own energy into it and felt the radiance of his blade intensify. Then released it all with a fast spin, creating a giant halo of power all around him.  
  
When he was done, Link realized he was even more drained than before. It seemed odd for just one move usually didn't tax his energy like that. Link looked at his sword for a moment but Gramps said, "It wasn't a change in your sword. That was an impressive attack but do you understand how it works?" Link explained his previous meetings with the great Fairy, not afraid to tell his new teacher anything. Gramps nodded but had to hold back chuckles.  
  
"Link, this great Fairy you speak of only brought out your own hidden potential. The others with the magic they granted you seemed to cast it into another par of you. A part you lost when you left that land. No matter, the point is you had that power within you the whole time and now, I'm going to dig just a bit deeper into you to draw out even more.  
  
"It's not often I come across one like you although Andrake had a good chance of learning it. I trust you more than that one who would give up his only family just to become a knight."  
  
"Sir?" Link didn't quite understand just yet. Gramps frowned at the memory but said, "Andrake is Crystal's older brother. You cannot tell her this at all, though. She seems to have pried into your life once and I doubt she dares venture there again." Link hoped this didn't mean he couldn't look deep into her eyes anymore.  
  
"Link, now the magic which you drew upon was your own spirit. I want you to recall that energy to your sword again and hold it for as long as you are able. When you no longer can, pull it back inside. Don't release it into an attack. You will find yourself quite weary but not so much to where you can pass out. You may want to sit while you do this. Meditate even. Now, begin."  
  
Link nodded and sat down, closing his eyes, he felt into himself for the magic once again. Like an ever-glowing candle, he could almost see it within himself. He delved deeply into it, causing the flame to rise. He was aware that the magic was coursing through him.  
  
"Okay, now try to bring it down. If you keep it at that, you'll run out of strength all too quickly. Bring it as low as you can but still hold onto it." A voice from the outside said. Link focused on those words and obeyed. After all, his flame was his to control.  
  
For what seemed like hours on end, Link held the flame and often when he was bored from it, he would play with it. Calmly, he focused the power and tried to maintain it in a simple form. Compressing it down without losing any of its power, he formed it into a ball. Smiling at this, he lengthened it like it was dough and pulled the flame as high as it would go. When e pulled it long enough, he could feel the strain himself of that move and let it go back to its normal form.  
  
Gramps watched in amazement as the power glowing in Link's sword diminished but grew at the base of the hilt. He saw Link smiling as the boy concentrated and then the power narrowed and stretched upward. Shekro awoken, feeling the magic changing shape and saw Link still sitting in the same place but with what looked like a spear of light originating from his blade. Shekro yawned, knowing Link had no intention of fighting with it just yet and tried to fall back asleep.  
  
Link looked at the flame even deeper. He was becoming tired with it but refused to let it rest. He had been familiar with it for a very long time but playing with it was still interesting. Sweat was still beaded at his forehead and beginning to roll down his temples.  
  
Time moved at a snails pace for as long as Link watched the flame. It seemed much smaller than before. Seeing this, Link strengthened it until it was vibrant and not so lulling in intensity. But this sudden effort threw him out of focus. He opened his eyes and saw the sword holding an afterglow of power before it returned o its usual steel with ingrained gold dust.  
  
Gramps nodded in satisfaction. Link had held out longer than he had expected. Link looked back to him in puzzlement, "What happened? How much time has passed?" He looked up at the sun. It was just trying to fall, a little past noon. "Have I been meditating that long? It didn't seem like that."  
  
"Good. That would mean you are already very comfortable with your own magic. Tell me, are your hands tired?" It seemed an odd question to Link but when he thought of it, his hands did ache somewhat. He nodded to Gramps and began twisting his wrists, letting the blade turn slowly in the air, feeling out how much he could move before the pain took hold of him. He still could move about a lot. "Now that you can 'play' with your magic, see if you can stretch it out one more time. But for heaven's sake, aim it that way!" Gramps pointed a bit furiously away from himself.  
  
Link didn't know if he could pull out his magic once again, not without a green potion. He was tired! But, again not wanting to disappoint the man, he held out his blade and forced the magic to ignite once again within him. He could feel the candle flame and made it grow out straight before him. He could see then the magic coming through his blade. He thought it would glow only about a foot past the blade tip but he pushed and stretched it, the beam grew longer like a vine but at the same time, it narrowed.  
  
The sides of the blade were visible as the light that was the power pulled away from the sides to gather in the middle and extend longer as Link enforced it to. It was soon looking more like a spear than a sword and Link, not wanting to release it in a spin attack, looked worriedly to Gramps.  
  
The man was not smiling as he witnessed the feat a second time but he said, "Now, pull it back into you. Replace that energy whence you brought it out. Guide it back into you and let it relax again." Link did this, welcoming the energy back into himself and felt himself grow a little bit stronger as he did. Soon, all the power was back in its candle form before it went out all together.  
  
After that performance, Link and Gramps began to spar. With Link's magic exhausted, it would grow just a little bit stronger for the following day where Link would practice it even more. Gramps explained even as their blades clashed and sang through the air that the attack Link was to learn would require all the power Link could harness if the boy was to be able to remain awake after it was performed.  
  
The magic was no different from the spin attack but it was an evolved form of it. It began in the heart, went through the blade but rather than being shaken off, it welled up all about the blade and was thrown like a wave at the opponent. Once properly done, the magic would wash over the enemy and draw the life out of him. Link faltered in a counter attack by this new news and said, "But, if it kills anything, why is such a move allowed to exist? It sounds to me like an inferno that no one can control."  
  
"Controlling it is something only a master can do. A beginner, like yourself once you get a hold of it, can only perform it properly. Don't worry, Link. If you are desperate for it to do something, or NOT to do something, it will obey you. It is, after all, your magic." Link nodded, satisfied and continued to block the fast blows Gramps delivered with the dragon hilt blade.  
  
They continued to practice, not even stopping for food and then began their jogging down the mountainside at the end of their practice. Once they were home, Link felt almost too tired even to eat but he forced himself to, knowing food was important after using so much energy and magic. Gramps went ahead and began cooking up some rabbit stew as Link once again returned to Crystal's bedside. She was still sound asleep. He smiled down at her and reassured her, "Don't worry. I'm here again and won't leave until I have to. I wish you could've seen us today though. You would have been proud of me. Well, I'll wait to tell you about it until you can listen. Until then, sleep well."  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Sheikah had to get out. He learned all he needed to know about the Wolfos but Katie insisted he aid her in her war against the bloodthirsty Naturals. He had to decline but when he opposed her and reached for his cloak once again, one of the two white wolves, which were her personal pets, growled and snapped at the air right before his hand. He did not move away nor was he foolish enough to reach further. He said coldly, "Katie, if you will call off your guard, I must be leaving now."  
  
Katie went towards him and outrageously set her arms around his waist, wanting him to stay. He gritted his teeth in anger of her forwardness and said, "I must leave now." She cooed like a dove but protested, "Aww, but you can't leave me now. The rain might fall and I'll be left all alone again. Please, don't leave me alone."  
  
He turned around in her embrace to face her. He could see a look of dawning triumph in her eyes but contained his growing will to force his escape. He had to remain calm. "You can at least tell me your name before you go." She said temptingly. He stated in a lower voice, which made her slightly shudder, "My name is the only thing I carry dear. I am not so swift to pass it out. Now, if you will, I can not stop moving forward. Stand your wolves aside."  
  
Katie pouted but motioned her wolf aside. The Sheikah pulled his cloak about himself quickly enough, ignored the feel of the enraged stare drilling into his back, and left. Once outside, however, he decided it best to ride away rather than walk. He raised two fingers to his lips and let out a sweet, sharp whistle. A black horse with neither saddle nor bridle appeared from no where and ran up to him in greeting. It eyed the wolves warily but stayed put until his master was mounted and began to ride away.  
  
Katie continued her angry stare as he rode out of sight. Her pet, his head in her lap as she absently stroked it, felt her anger and began a growl deep in his throat. Katie smiled fiercely at her pet and said, "Soon, you will do my bidding. All we need to do is fix that little problem between you and your brother. Then you can give my regards to the Naturals as you spill their blood."  
  
The white wolf almost lovingly nuzzled her and she began to scratch his large ears on his large head. She laughed musically in her throat as she thought about that day when her pride and joy would be brought to reality.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Wah! I really wanted to get to a certain point before stopping but I have to now!  
  
I know CrysSton is not going to like this. She hates it when we need yet another chapter.  
  
Well, we know quite a lot more about the attack and about magic in general, don't we? His chapter wasn't a complete waste. Also, the redhead Sheikah has his work cut out for him.  
  
Andrake is up and about and you know he has his own plans. Katie also doesn't seem too happy with the Sheikah for turning her down, eh? Who would not have turned her down? (Don't answer that.)  
  
Lastly, we have yet another mystery to wonder about. Katie's pride and joy? It has something to do with the brother wolves but you will have to wait just a while longer to find out what that is.  
  
Till next time! 


	19. Wake Up Call

~ Disclaimer ~ The last time, I told you about the characters I don't own. Now I'll tell you the characters I do own. I own, Crystal, Shekro, Gramps, Andrake, Lance, the Sheikah . . .  
  
Link: She never gives up. Anyway, I am not her slave. That's a basic way to put it but seeing these *holds up chained manacles* may suggest otherwise.  
  
I would take em off if you'd stop trying to sneak away. Don't worry. I'll get two chapters done today to make up for lost time, Okay?  
  
My excuse for not writing in a while: I had a very bad day yesterday. Unfortunately, my life sometimes gets reflected in the writing and I don't want that to happen. Thank you all for the reviews cause they helped me out a lot.  
  
Link: Yes, she was happier after reading a few. Oh, CrysSton16 didn't want to come today. She thinks everyone is out to get her. If you guys could leave her alone, that'd be cool. If you need a target, look to Katie.  
  
Yeah. I need to find her again. Okay, with no further adieu (I know you've been waiting) the dedications go out to: Angle1, Laura, Jelie36, Shadow Knight, farmerboy, Primagen, and Veilius.  
  
Now then, Link has his work cut out for him so let us get started, shall we?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Wake-Up Call ~  
  
Every morning, Link would have fallen out of bed but he had no bed to fall out of, which he was grateful for. He was exhausted and sore in ways he had never imagined. Both on the outside, for his muscles weren't used to climbing so high, as well as the inside. Each morning he felt like he had indigestion but it would never go away. It was a weariness of the spirit but at the dawn of the second day, it was the hardest.  
  
It felt to him like the soreness was still fresh after all the exercise and had time through the night to knot up. He needed help getting off the floor! Shekro gladly let Link push himself up from the floor by holding the wolf's shoulder for support. In return, Link let Shekro have some of his milk. Link's stomach couldn't take the discomfort of it.  
  
Gramps assured Link repeatedly that the soreness would be gone within a week and it would be much earlier to cope with only after that day. In the middle of the day after, they would stop their training if Link was deemed ready and then begin keeping their eyes open for Wolfos activity. Not only that, they had to keep the villagers themselves from storming to the forest and burning it down.  
  
Link felt a sharp stab of pain when he thought about the lush forest burning to death. He wondered how Crystal would react but unfortunately, she was still asleep. Her dreams seemed more peaceful and she was no longer in a feverish state. Every morning before he took off, Link would be mindful to urge Crystal from the seclusion of her dreams and join him in life but she would never answer him.  
  
Link entertained the thoughts that this was his punishment for making her endure his hard, confusing life. She thought she was reading the memories of a twelve-year-old adventurer. What he pushed onto her was the harsh life of a "hero" who's lived as a child, then an adult, and back as a child. It was no wonder to him why Crystal refused to rouse and answer him when he spoke to her.  
  
Gramps called Link up and started out the door. As usual the old man wore the sword on his waist but then had a small pack for lunch. Shekro also carried a couple packs across his shoulders. He would have to earn his stay with them somehow, figured Gramps. Link gave one last longing look to Crystal before he joined Gramps in the morning jog.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The Sheikah had reached his destination. In a small, perfectly hidden clearing in the forest near a pool of fresh water, he knelt in the grass, setting aside his dark cloak and letting the symbol of his people see proudly into the sunlight streaming through the trees. Despite the serene day, there was a tension in the air. A tension that grew with each passing day. It broke once, by proof of the village massacre, and if something wasn't done. It would break again.  
  
Letting aside his weapons, the Sheikah calmly sat and closed his eyes. The girl was still sleeping. Yes, it was an extraordinary gift she possessed but it came with cautions and even a price. It was obvious she didn't know these limitations or warnings. He sighed outwardly, pitying her situation. If he did not wake her up, she could sleep for at least another week, if she lived that long.  
  
He let go of everything that was present and called her name with his mind. Letting go of all his emotions, he sought her in the darkness. No, he was not there yet. It should not be dark.  
  
He could finally see a light as he floated through the nothingness. Yes, that was it. He reached for it and finally passed into it. Oddly enough, he was sent to a brightly-lit field. It was almost blindingly bright to him but he did not, could not, shade his eyes from it. The light was not from any sun, though. It was from everywhere. It was glowing from the green grass, vibrant off the few patches of violet flowers, glaring at him from the pals blue sky. It was a dream.  
  
Without even having to search, he found her. Balled up under a tree, Crystal held a small doll in her hands. She seemed smaller though. She was younger but deeply troubled, nonetheless. He could see this in her bright blue eyes. The only brightness around her as she sat in the shade of a dark tree. The tree was the only thing dark in the whole field. Even as everything looked to be and perhaps was warm, this place where she was was as cold as death itself.  
  
He walked up to her, small blades of grass shining like fiery sparks picked up at his hells and he knelt beside her, not yet daring to touch her. She did not seem to acknowledge him as she stared hard at the doll. The doll itself was in the shape of a boy. It wore a green tunic with a strap across the chest and a green hat over yellow, string hair. A sword was sewed into one hand while the other arm had a shield sewn onto it. It was Link.  
  
"What are you thinking so hard about, Young One?" She did not look to him but answered, "This thing is strange. I don't know what happened. I'm here and can't go back. This thing is strange."  
  
"Is it strange? Don't you know how you got here? Can you not go back? These questions are very simple but you have made them into a great deal. So long have you held these questions that people miss you. He misses you." And now the Sheikah gently touched the Link doll. She glanced away from it, only for a moment but with a small murmur, she trained her eyes on the blue beds of the dolls' eyes once again. She could not see into them but they stared into her.  
  
"Have you tried to leave?" She clutched her knees closer to her chest and whispered, "No. But I cannot." He sighed slightly and set the hand from the doll's hat to her shoulder. She shivered at the touch but did not move away. "They miss you, Crystal. Tell me what bothers you so. They need you, Crystal. I can help you." Now tears welled fully into her eyes and she sniffed once. She leaned toward the Sheikah but did not touch him.  
  
She began whispering as she clutched the doll tightly, "I was looking into him. I didn't mean to go so deep. I pulled away but then . . . Then he dove into me. I could see so many things. One life but it started over. So many regrets and so many sorrows all put into two lifetimes. He faced death so often. Looking into him, I felt I could die but didn't. I didn't die, though. I came her. If I go back now, I will die, won't I?"  
  
She looked up to him. Her eyes were shining blue like the sky but he didn't look away. He also could not see into them. He said with a small smile, "No, you will not die once you leave this place. He would do nothing to hurt you. He cares for you now. And so does your grandfather, Shekro, and so does your brother." She blinked, an eerie effect as the lights of her eyes darkened and reappeared, "My brother? Who is he?"  
  
"That cannot be told to you now. They all miss you, Crystal. Will you go back to them?" She looked at the doll and let it go with one hand. It dangled from her other hand as she set the free hand around her knees. "Will I be able to face him again? I need to speak with him. There is trouble out there. I know it and I know I can stop it but I can't do it alone. Can you help me truly?"  
  
He beamed with a smile and stood up, offering her a hand. She looked up at him, she was timid as a deer but gingerly reached up for his hand. Hey clasped each others fingers and he pulled her a bit forcefully up and into his arms. She was caught off-guard but he gently pulled her into the light.  
  
She smiled once again, unaware of him once more as the light shone on her from all around. He stepped away and said, "You must forgive me but you needed to come out of the shadows to embrace the light once again. There is one more thing I can do for you. As you rested, I traveled about and discovered the dilemma. Perhaps this song I have made will help you in this trial." He retrieved a harp cleverly hidden behind him and closed his eyes as his fingers sought the correct strings. Softly but easily heard, he began to sing his message and Crystal listened attentively, swaying to the sweet music as the light danced around them.  
  
Tears we may not shed today  
  
For fears that refuse to melt away  
  
Never should you be tear-blinded  
  
Remain calmed and ever clear-minded  
  
Seek the naturals of the wood and cave  
  
This quest only the heroes should brave  
  
She smiled even more brightly as the lights slowly ended their dizzying pulsing and the last chords echoed away. He took his bow and said, "Never give up your courage and those around you will feel your strength. Things will be okay so long as you believe they will. We will meet someday but for now I must bid you farewell." With that, he let himself once again lose her. He detached himself from the bright light and returned to the darkness that was nothing.  
  
He had left her dream only to return to the cool clearing. All he could do from that point on was to watch them and wait. He told himself to make good on the promise. He had forgotten to apologize for hugging her but he had to make her see the light once again.  
  
With a small shrug, he took a deep breath of the fresh air and climbed to his feet. Lifting the cloak, he covered himself once again and gathered the small knives to return to his ankles and one thin sword to hold behind his back over the harp. With all this done, he left into the shadowed parts of the forest once again. A full two days had passed above him while he had been in the dream waking the girl. The Wolfos would be tired of waiting.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back at her home, Crystal could feel the light streaming into her eyes despite her eyes were closed. She opened them only a little but was met with a blinding glare from the sun. How long had she been asleep? Then she remembered her dream. That read-eyed man. His eyes glowing like a demon's but he was everything but that. She recalled his embrace ad how warm he was, then the light itself all around her. She was alive once more.  
  
She went to the window, dragging her covered with her and looked out. Time must have passed, more time than she thought, for the water barrel, which she usually filled, was half-empty. She let the blanket fall away and found she still wore the clothes she wore to the festival.  
  
Remembering Link, She ran from her room and to the main chamber of the small house. The cooking fires were cold but the front door was open. Typical, she thought but walked through them into the open. It was nearing dusk. Where had he and Gramps gone? How long would it be until they returned? She decided not to wait to find out. She had a riddle to solve and Link with whom to do it with. There was no time to waste.  
  
She called for Shekro's company but received no answer. So wherever they went, Shekro had gone as well. She called Diamond and at least he answered. Epona ran along with him. They seemed to be friends. She caressed Diamond's cheek and scratched affectionately at his warm neck. When she moved to get to his back, she realized she was very hungry and that her clothes were a bit too old anyway. She patted Diamond's shoulder and went back to the house to take care of business.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The third day was a little more than half-done and indeed Link had become much stronger. The soreness of both body and spirit were diminished more than the previous days of training but he would need a rest soon.  
  
Link blocked yet another attack but felt a shock throughout him. The last two days of training had paid him well. He set his blade tip down and held up a hand to stop Gramps. The old man needed no further prompting to stop. He was getting old and Link was fighting strong. He leaned against the sword for support and saw Link staring back toward the house, his thoughts apparently far away.  
  
That shock he had felt. He was almost certain it had something to do with Crystal. He looked intently at Gramps but sheathed his sword, drew upon a reserve of strength, and dashed toward the house, leaping down the cliff, he skidded through the rubble, his new boots serving him well. When he got to the waterfall, he leaped down, landed on a cliff just slightly jutting out from the wall and jumped further down. Upon landing, Link crouched, absorbing the impact in his legs before getting up and dashing further, dodging the boulders, he didn't slow down in pace even as Shekro tried to follow him but stopped on the waterfall.  
  
No, he was not going to stop until he could see Crystal walking about, alive and well.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Crystal finished eating the heated rabbit stew and her hair was still wet from the bath but her clothes were clean and fresh and her bed remade when she heard a thunder of hooves outside. She knew Epona ran off but it seemed the young horse was returning in a great hurry.  
  
Fearing Wolfos attack, Crystal leaped up from the table, sending her chair falling backward and leaped to the door, taking care to grab one of her daggers on the way out.  
  
Upon reaching outside, she saw Link, beside his horse. Both wear heaving with the attempt to breathe when Link turned to see Crystal in the doorway. Crystal did not move, movements would not come to her but still this odd hindrance did not affect Link at all.  
  
"CRYSTAL!!" He shouted. The sound was pure glee to her and he began to run toward her. Tears welled into her eyes and she began to run to him. They embraced, both with tears of joy and both fell to the ground, causing them to laugh at each other. The first to rise, Link offered her a hand.  
  
Crystal looked up at him as the sun shone down his shoulder. She suddenly thought of the man in her dreams. He had helped her too. Not only with getting up, though. She took Link's hand and he pulled her to her feet but did not embrace her again. He was too busy looking at her eyes, they were bright and clear just as he remembered.  
  
She set her hand against his arm and said, "Link, when I was dreaming, someone helped me out of it. He also gave me a message. A riddle, I guess. I need your help in solving it." Epona coughed, calling attention to herself and the two looked to her. She needed to be walked after a hard run like that. "Let's walk and talk." Crystal suggested, all business once again as she wiped tiny remnants of tears from her eyes. Link nodded and they began to walk Epona and talk about the riddle as well as the unavoidable fight. Link carefully told Crystal of the attack at the festival but she didn't waver in her determination to end the fighting. She would stop it all before any more innocents would suffer. Even if a just a few more would have to die in order to save those who remained and to maintain the fragile peace kept in the land.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well now, the Sheikah has done it again. We never know what he'll do next. Heh, CrysSton16 doesn't like that I made him a major character but he served a very important role in the end!  
  
Okay, it's not the end yet but we are gaining on it! Just hang in there a little bit longer, okay?  
  
Till next time! 


	20. Tyrant Wolf Finally Appears

~ Disclaimer ~ All I lay claim to are the towns' people, the Naturals, and the newest made up character I call Tyrant Wolf. Yes, that is whom I left out from last time, I believe.  
  
The fires are hot and the embers are flying in this chapter.  
  
So much so that I'm the only one here this time around. Ok, I really don't want to waste time so I dedicate this chapter to CrysSton16 and all the people who've reviewed up to this point. Thank you all for fueling the fires to help me write!  
  
Okay, as I said earlier, two chapters at once. After this one, you may have to wait just a day. Now then, we are reaching rising suspense with this chapter: Chapter 20.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Tyrant Wolf Finally Emerges ~  
  
Link and Crystal had narrowed the riddle down to one line. "Seek the natural of the wood and cave." Crystal knew the line spoke of the large Wolfos who were the parents of all the Wolfos. They had to be behind the attack and were going to stage another one soon.  
  
Neither of them liked what needed to be done for these Wolfos were huge. Shekro walked with them as the sun was setting into an orange and red sky. All three traveled toward the only place the Naturals would be, the edge of their forest where the Wolfos emerged before in their attack, cutting through the middle of the field straight toward the town. Yet the going was slow for they didn't wish to involve their mounts or any other people.  
  
Suddenly, behind them, Link could hear the sound of quickly moving feet. The steps were beating faster than he had ever heard anyone run. It could only have been one person. Andrake. How Andrake was able to rune only three days after that injury, Link did not know but it was not long until Andrake skidded to a stop beside them all and walked with them, his cape whipping past for the momentum of his run.  
  
"You always knew how to make an entrance, Andrake. Now, tell me how you can run again?" Crystal nearly snapped at him but stayed in good humor for it. Andrake shrugged, "This red-eye man helped me out when I was down for the count." Once again, Crystal saw his image from her dream. Was it the same man? "I believe he was a Sheikah. He asked a few questions about you, Link. Odd one, he was. Very mysterious." Link nodded, it sounded like a Sheikah to him at any rate.  
  
Night was beginning to fall and stars wer coming out as they came upon the forest edge, not one of them was backing out as a rustling in the bush announced the presence of another, larger creature. A rustling of trees proved there was indeed more than one as several night flyers took to the air in fright.  
  
Clouds covered the moon as Link stood beside Crystal at the entrance to the forest. They both knew that if their efforts were not successful, war would break out among the Wolfos and the people. Despite how much Crystal would love to see Katie pay for all she had done, she was still obligated to protect the town and the Wolfos, even if it meant protecting them from themselves.  
  
Andrake tightened his grip on the hilt of his blade as it gleamed in the moonlight and took a deep breath as he started straight at the two great Wolfos staring back at them with absolute hatred. Andrake had his own agenda, however, as he was tied in an affair that was none of his business. That was not to capture Shekro, despite that the black Wolfos was ever present beside Link. It was to protect his little sister. He only hoped that his speed would be enough.  
  
Four more gray Wolfos appeared flanking their parents, the Naturals. The four were each dwarfed by their parents but still taller in the shoulder than Link if only by half a head. Link had to look slightly upward to look into their angry eyes. Andrake could stare them in the eye while Crystal also had to look up slightly. One of the Wolfos barked angrily but was reprimanded by the huge, darker one. The Wolfos went silent and slightly tucked it's tail under in fear. Crystal stepped forward a couple paces as Link glanced at her in worry. Andrake bit his tongue to hold from shouting out at her. She looked into the wolves' eyes and saw one thought, one need.  
  
Justice.  
  
Crystal caught her breath in her throat as she could feel their determination to achieve their goals. She said in a voice they could easily hear and understand, "What is it that you want badly enough to leave your forest?" The lighter one widened his eyes as he stared at her. Crystal could read his answer, "The witches blood. We want justice for all our children she captured, 'tamed', changed, and killed. We demand that devil-woman's blood to be spilt at our claws!" The four other wolves let out low growls as they agreed with their father.  
  
Crystal persisted, "Why do you pursue justice through a path of bloodshed? It will only lead to more suffering and more death. There must be another way. Can there be forgiveness?" Anger blazed in all their jeweled eyes except for the mother's eyes. Katie noted this as the father "spoke" once more, "What she has done, we cannot forgive! Too long has she changed our kind. Too long has her actions gone unchecked. Now, we will end it!" Crystal stepped back as all four wolves began to bark and bare their fangs. Their claws flashed as they clawed into the earth, wanting the earth to be Katie's flesh.  
  
Crystal kept her daggers at her sides, refusing to draw them until it was deemed absolutely necessary. Link drew his shield along with his sword while Andrake let just the tip of his sword touch the earth. Shekro bared his own fangs and claws and moved protectively closer to Crystal. Crystal warded them all off and said once more, "Please, reconsider your actions. An eye for an eye cannot be the only solution. If we work together, we can find a way to stop Katie and cease all her actions."  
  
The darker one shook her head in sorrow, "It is too late for that. We Wolfos never have and never will work together with treacherous people. You, Young One, have an interesting gift but still we cannot trust anyone. Now, let us pass in peace so we can claim the justice our children cry for." Crystal felt the sorrow in the wolf's heart and she understood the pain but still. "Listen to me! If you claim Katie's life, then all the rest of the people will hunt you down! If you kill her, then the cause and effects will grow until either all my kind are killed or until all of your kind are killed. Is her blood worth it?"  
  
Then Shekro sounded his thoughts with a low, long howl of mourning. He already knew that what Crystal said was true and that Katie was not worth it. The father growled dangerously then answered Crystal, "YES! If it is war that this comes to, then we will kill all your kind for our lost children! If you insist to stand in our way, then you will be the first to die. Attack!!"  
  
The four smaller wolves leaped forward with a snarl. One swiped its huge claw at Crystal but she blocked with her dagger but the second circled around behind her. Another of the wolves attacked Link before he could take out the second but he easily defended himself with his shield. Shekro tackled the second wolf for Link and they both began their battle tooth and claw. The last one went for Andrake. He ducked under the claw and dashed behind the wolf to deal a fatal blow. The wolf, however, leaped away quickly enough to avoid the shining blade. Thus the battle began as the two parents watched to see how these warriors fought. Link didn't want to kill the wolf but they were intent on killing him. He avoided another strike and leaped sideways, then whispered his apology to the wolf and swung his gilded sword horizontally to sever the spine of the wolf. It let out a long howl of pain and death and fell to the earth. Then Link cleaned off his sword and sheathed it before looking about for Shekro, knowing that Andrake would be busy "studying the opponents' moves" and Crystal could take care of herself.  
  
Andrake continued studying the Wolfos' moves. Then the wolf took a whole new and unexpected approach. It lunged straight at Andrake, knocking him down. It bit at Andrake's face but he defended himself with his forearm. But even the leather protecting his arm did not stop the bone crushing jaws of the wolf. But, it did ease the pain somewhat.  
  
He pushed against the wolf's head, driving it back by its jaws. When his arm was at the back teeth of the wolf, the wolf found itself unable to breathe. It was forced to back off. Just as the wolf backed off enough, Andrake kicked it off of him and leaped to his feet, his cape whipped about behind him as Andrake lunged at the wolf, piercing it's chest with his sword tip.  
  
Shekro continued his fight against his cousin. However, now Shekro was just as big and strong as the gray Wolfos. He bit into the furry neck of the Wolfos and brought it to the ground on its side. The claws of the Wolfos scratched into Shekro's exposed legs but the fur on his legs mostly stopped the sharp claws. Shekro gathered all his strength and threw the Wolfos from the ground through the air. The Wolfos landed with a loud whine but climbed back to its feet and stared hatefully at Shekro. Shekro seemed to smile back.  
  
The Wolfos roared in anger and ran at him but Shekro had a plan. Just before Shekro met his opponent once again, an arrow sang through the air and cut into the Wolfos' head. It crashed to the ground at Shekro's feet. Shekro turned to see Link with his bow in his hand. He growled at Link as Link sent a grin and a victory sign back.  
  
Meanwhile, Crystal continued her close fight against her Wolfos. Her daggers held the Wolfos' claws at bay but already she had a scratch on her cheek from an unguarded moment. The wolf felt it was winning but it did not underestimate its opponent. It broke the lock it held with its claws and her daggers and leaped away. Crystal threw one of her daggers and scored a hit on the Wolfos' side. It let out a sharp yelp and pulled the dagger out of its side and growled menacingly at Crystal as she held another blade.  
  
However, she did not throw it. She knew very well that this one was fast enough either to avoid the blade or to catch it in mid-air. Instead, she threw the blade into the air, taking careful aim and as the wolf looked up, she dashed toward it and with her twin daggers, slit the beast's throat. It fell with a surprised glare in its eyes and a wet gurgle from its throat. Saliva mixed with blood as the Wolfos fell to the ground and the dagger thrown into the air fell into the ground only a few feet away.  
  
With a sigh, Crystal turned to where the Naturals were but neither of them was there. She turned around to see both Wolfos on the attack. They both were running at Link and Andrake. They ignored Shekro but knocked both the boys over with their massive paws. Andrake struggled to get to his feet after the heavy blow from the Wolfos' paw but Link fell and did not stir. Crystal felt her own anger boiling within her. But she knew her daggers would not penetrate even their thick fur. Nor would any normal arrow drive into their skin. She felt oddly helpless as they circled their opponents, seeing if the warriors would rise up again.  
  
Andrake rose to meet them in battle. The father lunged at him when two white blurs came from the forest and attached themselves to either of the Wolfos' front legs with their teeth. They were Katie's white wolves. Andrake looked warily at them even as they viscously attacked the large, lighter wolf. He wondered why Katie bothered to send them but decided not to bother with wondering. He looked around to try and spot Link and Crystal. His sister had better still be okay.  
  
Link sat up slowly and rubbed his head. He hated being knocked unconscious. When he looked up, he could see the mother Wolfos standing near him but looking at her mate. He couldn't read her eyes like Crystal could but she did seem unsure as of what to do. He decided to lie still until either she went away or she attacked him but then he looked around to find Andrake standing near Shekro.  
  
Crystal was out of sight so Link decided to take his chances. The two white wolves seemed to have their uses after all. Link dashed away from the mother Wolfos and yelled to Andrake. Though Link himself was not fast enough to save Crystal from the wolves, Andrake was! Andrake stared at the battle among the canines as the mother began to help out her mate in the battle. Yet, the two white wolves were remarkably strong despite their smaller size. The Wolfos were losing.  
  
"Andrake, no mater which side wins, we are going to be in trouble afterward. You need to get Crystal out of here!" Andrake looked at Link but then slightly laughed, "You don't know Crystal too well just yet now, do you? She would never let me drag her away from any battle. Especially one that she feels responsible for, anyway. Look," Andrake gestured to Crystal who could finally be seen yelling at the wolves, trying to get one of Katie's dogs to go after her, "You see, she will not leave, even when her own life is in danger. Will you? I won't leave her to the wolves."  
  
Link understood and grinned at the pun. He knew that though Andrake worked for Katie and was forced to side with her, he still held his moral as a swordsman and a knight. He shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere." In agreement, the two swordsmen drew forth their swords, and Link his shield and they each chose an opponent. The father Wolfos had blood dripping at his throat and one ear was torn bloody. The mother had a few scratches along her flank but nothing worse.  
  
Andrake reached over to one distracted white wolf and pulled it back by the scruff of its neck as Katie would do if it ever were at fault. But instead of holding it, he threw it backward from the darker wolf as hard as he could. It didn't fly far but it was distracted from the fight. Andrake gave it a smart swipe over its' snout with the tip of his sword. He never did like the demon dogs anyway. This one-on-one was going to be enjoyable. The wolf gave a surprised and pained cry before baring its teeth and claws at the offending swordsman. Andrake added insult to injury, "You've been a bad boy."  
  
Link waited for the other white wolf to aid its brother but it continued its attack on the father wolf who was by then on his flank, his fur matted with blood. Link watched the white wolf as it was thrown aside by the father Wolfos, then Link ran to the wolf and bashed it across the muzzle with a horizontal swing of his shield. The wolf was startled enough that it struggled on the ground before regaining its senses and climbing back to its feet.  
  
The father Wolfos rested his head down as his mate stood near him, watching the swordsmen. She didn't know why they were helping nor what the fight meant to them but she wasn't going to concern herself with reasons. Crystal came near them, she felt better with talking with them now that it was obvious Link and Andrake were not enemies. "Are you both okay?" The father did not respond but he was alive. The mother nodded solemnly. Then she asked about the fight.  
  
Crystal held a serious expression in her eyes but then said, "They do this because it is the right thing to do. Those two wolves are Katie's guards. They are nothing but killers so Link and Andrake are going to stop them from claiming any more lives. Well, these wolves are completely unnatural. They were made by your children and by magic. We believe Shekro, the black one, is the same but these white ones were trained to kill. Shekro was not trained at all and he turned out to be a loyal friend. He is a friend who might just be the bridge to help man and Wolfos reach an understanding.  
  
"Though both are unnatural, isn't it obvious that that does not matter? What matters is which is good and which is evil." She let the Wolfos reflect on that as Andrake scored a painful blow to his opponent's shoulder.  
  
The white wolf leaped away from him but sank on its useless leg. Andrake pressed his attack as the wolf tried to get away. Andrake seemed to throw his blade forward in a thrust and the blade bit deep into the fleeing wolf's chest. It roared with rage and bit at Andrake, trying to reach past the blade to reach him. Andrake pulled his sword free, kicking the wolf's ribs to dislodge it.  
  
The wolf fell away but still managed to climb to its three good legs. Blood now coursed down either side of its chest as Andrake stared at it in wonder and fear. How could it still be alive? He had pierced the stupid things' heart! It began its attack once again, able to rear onto two back legs and swipe at Andrake with it's good claw if it had to in order to defeat him.  
  
Link also faced his opponent but with gaining ground. The wolf, bloodied equally bad as the father Wolfos, lunged once again as Link crouched down, focusing magic into his gilded sword. He could feel his bade pulsing, vibrating his hand with it's newfound energy. Link felt the candle within him flare up into a torch. The wolf met a wave from the magic blade and Link spun in his spin attack. The white wolf fell away with magic crackling like lightning through its body. Then it fell limp.  
  
Link looked over to Andrake, expecting the swordsmen had defeated his opponent with just as much ease but to his surprise, the other one was alive if not well. Nonetheless, it was still fighting fit. Link drew forth his bow and arrow and focused on the wolf. Hearing the bowstring being pulled and stretched, the wolf turned to see Link. It remembered the encounter on the field and how Link had used his magic arrows. It growled and began to limp over to Link. It was ready to rear and run on its back legs if it had to. Link narrowed his eyes but something in the forest distracted him.  
  
A small blue light shining in the dark. It wavered and flitted about, then it darted from the trees to be seen in the open. Link's eyes widened. He could not believe it was her but surely enough, his search was over. Link was snapped out of his daze as a large paw swiped into his stomach, knocking the breath from his lungs and sending him skidding backward through the dirt.  
  
He gasped and tried to get up. He wasn't hurt, just winded. He tried to sit up but corrected himself on the last thought as what felt like fiery daggers jabbed him in the side. He was hurt. A few broken ribs were going to slow him down but still he knew he had to fight. To his surprise and relief, the white wolf did not attack immediately. It was sitting beside its dead brother but the look on its face was that of triumph, not mourning. Link looked past the wolf and saw Navi going back into the trees. He reached out a hand, "N-Navi, where are you going?" Andrake was at his side in a moment, helping him up.  
  
He stared at the two white wolves. The one that was alive pressed a paw onto the dead one and a black aura surrounded them both. Slowly, the dead one's body became a type of dark energy and was absorbed into the live one. The transfer reminded Link of when Ganondorf drew energy from the air in the last mighty battle. When the transfer was over, the white one gave a long howl as its body changed.  
  
Again, Link thought of Ganondorf as it transformed into a beast all its own. The fur on its back gained an almost blade-like quality and gleamed dangerously in the moonlight. Its claws grew and became serrated but its back legs changed to be able to easily support all the weight. The creature's shoulders seemed to also grow out a blade each. Link knew this battle was going to be very unpleasant as the creature grew in size even greater than the Naturals.  
  
Andrake swallowed hard as a stream of sweat rolled down his temple. Link was inclined to agree with him as the creature swung its head around to look at each of the people and Wolfos around it. Its blood red eyes gleamed and it smiled in chaotic amusement as the transformation light faded, proving that the nightmare was very much real.  
  
First, the Tyrant Wolf decided to finish its first job. It walked toward the fallen Wolfos as the mother bared her teeth and crouched, ready to spring and Crystal stood in front of them both, her two long daggers drawn. The Tyrant seemed to laugh and it swung its enormous paw into Crystal's head. Crystal managed to jab one dagger into the flesh of the creature but then was knocked into a tree in the forest. Link felt his heart stop. Andrake could not believe his eyes.  
  
Unnoticed, Navi returned with a pink fairy fluttering behind her. The pink fairy touched Link's side and the ribs were repaired and any scratch on him was healed perfectly. Her light and energy drained, the pink fairy flew unobserved back into the forest. Navi didn't say anything as she settled into Link's hat.  
  
Link forced breath after ragged breath into his lungs. If she was dead... He could feel a rage and power flowing, building inside of him like only once before. The flame, once a torch, had flared up into an inferno and the magic engulfed Link's entire body in an almost visible flame of light. He looked up, his eyes glow white and his sword glow blue as he stared at the creature.  
  
"I won't." Link drew another breath, "I won't.let you." He pulled himself to his feet, "Get away with this!!" Link remembered feeling such power before. He recalled that it felt the same when he pulled on the Fierce Deity mask. Despite that he no longer carried that mask with him, it seemed that some of the mask's power was shed into Link as part of him. And he intended to use it!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm.guess I haven't lost it, eh? Not yet at any rate. Lol  
  
Well, now. Link is just a little bit mad isn't he? I think I will just leave him alone for a while after that scene.  
  
One more thing: NAVI'S BACK!! RUUUN!!  
  
Just kidding. Have I yet to steer this story wrong? (Don't answer that ^_^;; )  
  
Till next time! 


	21. Match Against the Tyrant WolfTwo Minds a...

~ Disclaimer ~ Okay, I don't own Zelda or anything of the sort. If you try to sue, you'll owe me!  
  
Okay, enough of a cliffhanger. I'm going to try and type this fast so more than likely, there will be a few minor mistakes (typing in Katie instead of Crystal.)  
  
Hmm, I was expecting Merrick to come by again. CrysSton16 got tired of waiting for him. Oh, well. This chapter is where all the action begins so, with no more ado: The dedications go out to Angle1, Shadow Knight (Sorry, I can't donate a second bed for Merrick), farmerboy (Katie as Ganondorf . . . No, I can't imagine and that wasn't what I was really going for. Well, whatever floats your boat)  
  
Link: Get on with it! I want to make Tyrant pay for hurting Crystal!!  
  
Heh, just hang on, Link. Credit where it's due. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Red Rouge (man, you do have to catch up. Glad you like it so take your time), Veilius (No more chains. He broke them wen he got mad), Jelie36 ("Andrackie"?? lol That gives me an idea . . .), and Primagen (I actually love Quest64 and have beaten it quite often but no. My co-writer and myself painstakingly made up the name for the town. Never occurred to me about Quest64, though).  
  
Link: Finally! Wow, a lot of reviewers . . .  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Match Against the Tyrant Wolf ~  
  
Navi gripped Link's hat firmly, not wanting to leave again but Link was so angry! She could feel his pure hate radiating from his very soul. She looked at the Tyrant Wolf and then at the limp form of the girl. Much to Navi's surprise, the darker furred Natural leaped to the girl and picked her up by the vest before jumping back to her fallen mate and guarded them both.  
  
The Tyrant Wolf didn't seem to care. It stared straight back at Link, neither of them had pupils, so it seemed. Link's Iris was glowing blue while the Tyrant Wolf's iris was red and orange, flickering like fire. Link's blade, clutched in the young hero's hand also emitted a malevolent glow from the hit to the tip, a greenish tinge mixing with silver.  
  
Navi didn't know about Link's adventures to Termina and of the Fierce Deity Mask but she didn't need to to know this new power of Link's was not all good. The sword sang of malicious intentions through its power but Link's own energy radiated the want of the Tyrant Wolf's life. Nearly squeaking with fright, Navi said loudly to Link, "You have to calm down, Link. Hey! Chill out!"  
  
Link ignored her completely, if anything, he grew more agitated. Navi nearly cried out, "If you charge into battle unprepared, you'll lose! I can't see any weakness at all on that monster. I can't even get near! What is that thing?!?" Again, she went unheeded by Link but Andrake answered from behind, "Little fairy, this is a whole new abomination. It should be known as the Tyrant Wolf if I heard right from Katie."  
  
With out leaving Link's hat, Navi called to Andrake, "Who is Katie? Is that the girl over there?" Andrake narrowed his eyes, not angry but thoughtful, "No, that is Crystal. She can hear the Wolfos' thoughts but that monster knocked her out, if nothing worse. She's a good person but Katie is the opposite. Katie is this monster's creator-"  
  
He was cut off as, from the sound of it's mistresses, name, the Tyrant Wolf let out a horrific roar to the sky. It was not a howl and the scratchiness of the voice cause both Navi and Andrake to crouch and cover their ears. Link was unfazed and he raised the glowing gilded sword, prepared to fight.  
  
Navi was frightened of the monster. More afraid than she had been even than the time they faced against Ganon's beast form. This creature was the opposite of the Naturals. It was indeed an abomination. It didn't belong. Feeling Link's hate, Navi dared to coax him on, "Link, try for the throat, but watch out for the-"  
  
Before she could finish, Link moved from under her. Pulling the heavy sword beside him to gain momentum, he closed the distance between himself and the Tyrant Wolf at almost too rapid a pace. The wolf, however, was still just as fast as it was in two forms. It easily threw Link aside with a staggering blow from its paw.  
  
Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, the Natural lunged forward at its back. The Tyrant didn't flinch as with a howl of pain, the Natural staggered back on two legs, swiping painfully at her mouth. The holes where her teeth had penetrated hissed with a type of poison fog before quickly closing.  
  
Andrake wielded his own weapon and analyzed the situation. The Tyrant Wolf was looking around for another immediate threat, it's eyes resting on Andrake. Link was knocked aside but not out, he was trying to regain himself. The Natural's were both down for the count. And Andrake thought they were tougher than that. Shekro had traveled to where Crystal laid, growling at the Tyrant but not loud enough to attract attention. Navi was no help as she tried to get Link to attack again. But Crys . . .  
  
He decided finally on what to do. But the Tyrant Wolf was quick to step between him and Crystal. With a low growl in his chest, Andrake began his own charge, slower than his sprint but perfect for a certain timed maneuver.  
  
The Tyrant Wolf, towering over Andrake, crouched down to deliver a jab to Andrake's chest. Andrake quickly jumped up, onto the claw and balanced up the creatures shoulders, minding the bony spines on it's back, Andrake clambered down it as it tried to turn to grab him but to no avail. Andrake kicked himself into speed and dashed over past the fallen female Wolfos and to Crystal.  
  
He lifted Crystal into his arms as Shekro whined pitifully but already the Tyrant Wolfos crouched down, ready to spring at them. Andrake turned about to see the Tyrant lunging, large mouth open, ready to chomp at them, Shekro barked with all is might but seemed to roar for a moment. It suddenly stopped its flight and fell to the ground.  
  
Andrake stared at it a moment longer but regained his thought and dashed away from it, easily bearing Crystal away from harm and out of sight of the Tyrant behind a tree. Shekro was quick to follow. As he knelt, depositing Crystal safely on the ground, he knew no one was around but he nearly fell back when a dark blue cloak over brown boots came into sight. Shekro yipped in fear but was settled with a calming hand of the Sheikah.  
  
The Sheikah held onto the end of a long, silver rope. The rope wrapped around the thick trunk of a tree and then over to the Tyrant Wolf's ankles where it lays sprawled on the forest floor, slowly stirring. Andrake smiled slightly, glad to see another person willing and able to help. The Sheikah helped him up and said, "What did I miss?"  
  
"Not much. Link got hit and the Natural over there seems to be poisoned . . ." The mother shrieked and howled as she writhed on the ground piteously, swiping at her muzzle in pain. The Sheikah took a deep breath and set his cloak over Crystal, it seemed to melt in color to the forestry, helping to hide her. Shekro settled beside her, masking her face from the Tyrant's view.  
  
Without further word, the Sheikah took up three long, thin darts from his belt pouch and walked slowly at first toward the Tyrant Wolf. Link stirred more, rubbing his head where the Tyrant Wolf struck him then looked up to see the foe. Even As Navi urged him up, Link stared at the Sheikah in wonder. Hadn't their race died out in the seven years against Ganondorf? He found himself unable to move as the Sheikah went to attack.  
  
Several things happened at once then. The Tyrant Wolf broke the bonds around its ankles and met the Sheikah with an angry roar, knowing it was he who stopped it mid-leap. Taking no heed in the roar, the Sheikah leapt high into the air and threw each of the blades. In surprise, the Tyrant closed its gaping mouth. With a quick, confident grin, the Sheikah drew from behind his back a short sword of interesting design.  
  
Before Link could examine the blade, the Tyrant Wolf looked up at the Sheikah only to meet the blade jammed into the creature's snout. It cried out, a more hideous sound than the howl of rage, and fell away as the Sheikah forcefully dislodged the sword from the bone of the monster's muzzle and flipped behind the creature, landing on his feet between the giant creature's shoulder blades.  
  
He bunched his leg muscles, preparing to jump but before he did, he set a tiny but highly explosive bomb on the creature's skin then leapt away. The Tyrant Wolf spun about to see where the Sheikah had jumped to but saw only a blur as the Sheikah sprinted around to join Link and Navi. He pulled the hero up by the shoulders, knowing there was not much time.  
  
Link groaned slightly and Navi also tried to pull, tugging on the collar of his tunic. Link finally staggered to his feet and half-heatedly jogged away from the monster with the aid of the Sheikah.  
  
Andrake, taking the hint, picked up Crystal and the cloak and began to follow them as the Tyrant Wolf roared and tried to reach its own shoulder. Shekro leaped away as well, sticking to Andrake's heels. "Three-two-one." The Sheikah counted aloud. Link looked up at him just before a quaking explosion went off behind them.  
  
All of them were knocked to the ground but Andrake, desperate not to drop Crystal, landed forcefully on his knees. Shekro had tumbled past but climbed warily to his paws and sauntered back to Andrake, giving the boy something to lean against. Link got up from under the Sheikah's arm and then the Sheikah rose and looked back to see what had become of the beast. Panting after the whole ordeal, he saw to his disappointment that the Tyrant had been able to shake off the bomb just three seconds before it could go off.  
  
It lay in one piece on the ground, whimpering lightly, it's back burned from hair and the horrid smell of burned flesh permeated the area. He sighed in frustration, he knew that the fight would not be easy but for the moment, it was over. Link needed to learn to control himself better if the monster was to be defeated for good . . .  
  
~~~~~  
  
The new companions sat in a circle around a fire. Crystal laid outside the circle with Andrake ever present beside her. The Sheikah kept his cloak off, allowing the flickering flames to shine on his vest bearing the Sheikah emblem.  
  
Link stared intently into the flame, wondering what had happened to him back there. Shekro whimpered lightly and Link set a hand limply onto the wolf's head. Under the hand, Shekro felt himself drained of more energy and laid in the grass.  
  
They had all gone a long way from the demon but not so far to where it would reach anything before they could reach it again. The Sheikah assured them that when the monster arose to battle again, they would know about it. Navi laid in Link's hat, trying to soothe his dying rage and present regret by hugging onto one of his knees. The affection did nothing for the young hero's temperament than to keep him from crying out in anger.  
  
Andrake sighed loudly and rejoined the four by the fire. "Well, friend. Have you any idea's how to awaken her this time? I know it was you from the festival who helped me and you know about Link here. I have no doubt that you were involved with Crystal's plight." Link was about to comment but was interrupted by a small laugh deep in the Sheikah's chest. It started small but came forth in all its pleasantness as the Sheikah smiled to the flames, his eyes perfectly calm.  
  
"Yes, you are one with wisdom beyond your years, young knight. Indeed, I was the one in the occasions you speak. But," And here he sighed, all mirth abandoned him, "now there is nothing I can do for your sister." Andrake almost was startled by the loud spoken secret. He relaxed when Link wasn't surprised and the fairy did not seem to care.  
  
He scratched his head in wonder, "If you could help her then, why can't you help her now?!" Andrake nearly yelled at him but was silenced by a sharply raised hand, "I could help her then because she could not help herself. It is very wearying to aid someone's dream, thus I perform that trick as rarely as I can. However, we are in the presence of a certain someone who can help her. Even if she does not realize it." Everyone stayed quiet, looking at Navi until she picked up her head and wings in alert.  
  
She looked to each one of them as Andrake looked at her with almost anger in his eyes. The Sheikah looked calmly but expectantly. Link looked at Navi with hope tinged with hanging fatigue. Shekro looked up at her with interest and friendliness, not understanding the relevance of the Sheikah's comment. She lifter herself to stand on Link's raised knee and said to them all, "I only am here because of Link. I didn't come for some warrior girl who tried to play nature's peacemaker!" She quieted down as both Andrake and Link glared threateningly for the last comment.  
  
"Calm down, you two. Navi, I seem to recall your separating from Link in the temple of Light of Hyrule, am I correct?" Both Link and Navi nodded in affirmative. He crossed his arms over his chest in a knowing way and closed his eyes, thinking of the moment, "Yes, Link was very sad to see you off. Now if you would tell him your side of the story, it could be most helpful."  
  
Navi flitted effortlessly into the air and hung above the fire's warmth and began her tale, "When I departed that day, I recognized Link a he really was and is. He's not a Kokiri with the need for a guardian fairy. He's a Hylian with his own power to protect himself. I was needed as he fought those horrendous battles, I know but after all the fighting was supposedly over, there was no need for me."  
  
"Navi . . ." Link started in awe, shaken from his tired state as he looked up at his glowing friend. She silenced him and continued, "After that, I returned to the forest and Link went his own way. I knew there would be a true Kokiri waiting for a fairy and I would wait for him . . .or her." She flitted around, uncomfortable for the flames and emphasizing her next narrative, "So when there was no need for me again, I decided to find something. I didn't know what but something that required me. I traveled for a long time, into a land called Termina where I did find other fairies but they were all different from me. I was not welcome among them.  
  
"Finally, I remembered the young boy who came to the forest from the flames of war. I remembered the adventures we had and the time we spent together in and out of battle. We were friends and we needed each other."  
  
She landed on Link's outstretched hand as the listeners smiled at her story, "So, I kept searching with a new goal. I came here and could almost feel Link's presence. So, I searched until I finally did find him." She folded her wings and gazed up lovingly to Link.  
  
Link recalled his oath and hung his head till his chin touched his chest. Navi looked over at him in concern as he miserably confessed, "I am sworn not to leave Crystal now." The Sheikah raised an eyebrow in concern and Andrake simply roared, "WHAT?!?" Navi flitted above Link's head and gently brushed his hair aside so she could see his eyes.  
  
He looked up at her, tears welling and continued, ignoring Andrake who was held back by the Sheikah, "I hurt Crystal and swore never to do it again. Then I gave an oath that I would stay for as long as she wanted me here. I- I can't leave her, Navi. Especially not like this." He looked mournfully over at her and the Sheikah released Andrake suddenly enough that the boy fell face-first into the grass.  
  
Link rose and went to where Crystal laid, a small cut bleeding on her forehead and more blood slightly matting her hair. Andrake had cleaned the blood from her face fairy well but still the cut remained and none of them could tell what other injuries were on her head. Navi drew in her breath a bit sharply as she filtered over to Crystal.  
  
Navi wavered over Crystal's face, making a halo of blue light over the girl but doing nothing more. She flew furiously to the Sheikah, "What can I do for her? I can tell, there is something wrong . . ." He nodded, foreboding clouding his red eyes as he said to her in a language neither Link nor Andrake could understand, "Yes, you do sense it. This girl may very well die soon. You know there is something wrong but not exactly what. It is the wound left by the Tyrant." Navi wavered back, losing altitude and looked up at him. He continued, unmercifully, "The skin of that monster contains a bacteria that cause death upon reaching the bloodstream and reaching the heart. Crystal only holds a little but that little is enough to drain her life away if you do nothing about it." Navi cried out at him in the same language, "Then why won't you tell me how to save her?!?" She would have done anything she could to save a friend of Link's. Especially if this friend was near to death trying to help him. She felt herself becoming lighter, almost as though something was drawing her upward, her light became larger around her but she disregarded these slight changes and stared at the red-haired Sheikah.  
  
He stared directly back, not fazed by her sudden brightening of color. "You've already started." She stopped being so threatening and looked at her own hands. Her usually blue hinted skin was changing to a pale white. Her wings grew more faceted into feathers, like a dove's wings. Just as the light was growing wider and whiter, it was also beginning to try and fade.  
  
Soon Link, Andrake, and the Sheikah were looking at a tiny, white woman with dove's wings and large silver eyes and flowing blue hair that tumbled over her shoulders and to her stomach. She looked with lighted eyes at the Sheikah as he nodded encouragement. She nodded, smiled sweetly to him and flew with unmoving wings to Crystal's still form.  
  
She lifted her hands to her chest and closed her eyes, looking to the night sky. The moon seemed to shine only for her and her entire body began to glow blindingly bright. Link shielded his eyes, as did Andrake, but the Sheikah only turned aside.  
  
Soon, Navi's light disappeared into Crystal and Crystal began to glow with a dim, angelic white. She did not hover off the ground nor did she draw a dramatic breath of life. However, she did begin to change in one aspect. In place of the silver strands highlighting her hair, they turned into a paler blue color.  
  
Link watched in wonder as one hand lifted to the girl's head and she sat up, shaking her head in confusion. She turned her eyes to Link as he smiled in relief at her. Her eyes were strange, though. Her iris was still the bright blue color but between the iris and the pupil, there was a startling shine of silver/white.  
  
"C-Crystal?" Link asked tentatively. She blinked at him and said, "Who? I'm Navi, Link." He staggered back, scrambling in the grass. "Perhaps there is some explaining to do now." The Sheikah interrupted. He helped Navi up as she was unfamiliar with such weight and height. He steadied her as she gripped his arm, wondering what happened and why she couldn't fly like always.  
  
Link followed as did a very confused and somewhat annoyed Andrake. They made their way steadily toward the stream and he carefully aided her in kneeling to peer into the water. She expected to see herself but tall and white or something. She did not expect to see herself as a human girl. She drew a hand startled to her mouth, could not move, and finally her eyes rolled back and she fainted dead away.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that kind of takes care of Navi. CrysSton16, please don't kill me buyt there is going to be an unexpected extra chapter. *sigh*  
  
But still, wasn't Navi just plain COOL!! ^_-  
  
I think it was worth it. An angel fairy . . .  
  
No, that Tyrant Wolf is far from dead. Navi/Crystal better pull themselves together and fast!  
  
Till next time! 


	22. Mysteries Revealed, Tyrant's Recovery

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Zelda but for one time only, I'm going to stay up all night long to write a new chapter. Why do you ask? CAUSE SHADOW KNIGHT'S YAMI WENT BERZERK!!  
  
A flash of light and the red-haired Sheikah appears wielding his long sword in one hand and three throwing darts in the other.  
  
Sheikah: Touch my lady and die!  
  
CrysSton16: Ooh, back again? *Wielding giant mallet*  
  
*In a night gown and robe cause it's so freakin late* Where is Link? Oh, well. I can trust you two well enough. Sets a hand on both of their shoulders, letting their guard down, Merrick, try to control yourself and your shade counterpart. If I do die, no more story, after all.  
  
Sheikah: If you died, I would not bear it . . .  
  
Oh, forgot to mention. This Sheikah here is of my own creation. An original character whom I love to pieces. Also . . . well, a bit like a Yami to me as Link has been. Link is a bit distracted after all. He's been here the whole time but rather formless until my mysterious Sheikah came along so my friend here took that form.  
  
A name you ask?  
  
Sheikah: You may if you wish tell them my name. I will not speak it before my foes.  
  
Understandable. I usually call him Chapter-Chan, which came from Chappie. Now, these are silly nicknames, obviously. His true name is Kohachan. That'll make this chapter easier to write. I don't know how many times I used the word "Sheikah" in the last one but I know it was a lot.  
  
CrysSton16: Why didn't you ever tell me his true name?  
  
^_^;; Umm . . . It wasn't really important cause we called him Chapter- Chan. Now, what of your Yami? Should we bring her too?  
  
CrysSton16: NO! She isn't part of this story and should not be dragged into this whole mess.  
  
Speaking of mess . . .  
  
*Merrick and his shadow counterpart are asleep where they stand* Great, Now I'll have to call Shadow Knight to get them.  
  
Okay, enough of that. See what happens when you make me work over-time!?! I go too long with the opening.  
  
Kohachan: *clamps a hand over Shadow Girls mouth* Then stop talking and get on with it.  
  
*Nods*  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Secrets Revealed/Tyrant Recovery ~  
  
Link carefully cradled Crystal before the fire and tried to remind himself it was Navi in Crystal, not Crystal herself. However, this proved more difficult than he initially thought. The only difference he could see as her eyes were shut was the darker impression of her hair as it lost it's silver to the blue.  
  
Andrake paced around the fire and around Link as he held Navi up. Shekro stayed under the tree where Kohachan was keeping watch on the hill where they had left the Tyrant Wolf. No sign of movement yet. He decided to stay up there until Navi regained herself and Andrake settled himself.  
  
Andrake was not going to settle, not anytime soon. He could only glare hatefully as Link cradled his sister and slipped one hand into hers. Weather a conscious movement or not, it did not excuse the fact that Link was getting too close to Crystal.  
  
Having felt enough malice coming from Andrake, Kohachan leaped easily from the tree and landed silently in a crouch before strolling back to the campfire. Link snapped out of the trance that he had put himself into with staring at the dwindling flames. Kohachan nodded to Link, all was peaceful, then crossed quickly to Andrake and placed a hand on the boys shoulder before whispering something tersely in his ear then passed again into the shadows, whistling for Shekro to follow.  
  
"What was that about?" Link asked as Andrake angrily sat crossed from Link, "He's going hunting. He said we'll need our energy for the fight tonight." Link knew the Sheikah had said more than that but decided not to push the angered swordsman any further. Tiny embers crackled about the fire. Link freed up one hand and reached to the large stick with which he prodded the charred logs to emit more heat.  
  
Only minutes passed and Kohachan returned bearing two rabbits while Shekro behind him dragged a string of fish along and carried sticks strapped to his back for the fire. Link set Navi on the ground for her rest and helped Shekro with the fish, scraping off most dirt and pieces of grass that had stuck to their scaly sides. One began flopping around and slipped back to the ground where Shekro put a restraining paw on it.  
  
"The wolf hunts well, he was silent as I fished and was quick in chasing the rabbits." Kohachan said almost affectionately. Link picked up the rogue fish and held it tight before patting Shekro's head with his free hand in approval. Shekro wagged his tail as Andrake came to untie the sticks and break them into manageable pieces.  
  
The fire was stirred again and the three boys took turns holding the stick with the fish and turning it over the lively flames. As they cooked, the wondrous aroma filled the air and Navi began to stir, humming in pleasure for the aroma. Finally, she pushed herself off the ground and looked to the fire where Link relaxed and Andrake took his turn with the fish.  
  
She smiled brightly but then looked down at herself once again. Yes, she remembered what had happened, and was still unwell with the idea. She carefully climbed to her feet before Kohachan could assist her and walked to the fireplace to sit between Link and the Sheikah.  
  
Andrake found his own wrist fascinating as Navi began her usual chatter, "So, are those fish almost done? Did you catch them, Link? Who is this guy again? I talked to him earlier but didn't catch his name." She looked from Andrake to Kohachan and demanded with more earnest, "Where did this guy come from, anyway? Link, weren't all the Sheikah killed by Ganondorf? Oh, I don't meat to offend. I'm glad you are around. Where did you come from and what is your name?" Kohachan did not answer and Link knew when Navi went on chatter, she wouldn't stop for just anything.  
  
He pulled out his ocarina and began to play as Andrake calmly rotated the fish again. Link played first the Song of Time all the way through then started on Zelda's Lullaby. Navi stopped talking, knowing but not caring that he played only to silence her. A second instrument came to be known. Kohachan also played with Link as Link began the Song of Storms.  
  
This, however, turned out to be a bad idea as the skies opened up with a solid falling of rain. Link and Kohachan laughed as Andrake and Navi tried to save the fish. Shekro remained indifferent as he settled under the branches of a tree, both rabbits chewed on but neither nearly all the way eaten.  
  
They ate the cooked fish and stayed in comfortable company, trying to remember and answer all of Navi's questions, beginning with the last one, what was the Sheikah's name? He stood up and bowed to Link, "As a formal introduction, my name is Kohachan. Kochan to my friends. I've been following you for quite some time now, Link, but your promise to stay here is a bother." Link questioned this last statement as Kohachan settled to finish his fish.  
  
"Well, why have you been following me and why is it a bother that I want to stay?" Oh, how Kohachan wished Link hadn't of asked. He sighed, not wanting to lie at all, and said, "In all truth, this goes back to those seven years when you slept. Yes, time does not affect me for I do remember all that happened. Zelda was bore away from the castle and sent to my village. I helped in her training and taught her how to play the harp.  
  
"We became fast friends and when you left Hyrule, she sent a letter with a request to me in my tribe. It was to follow you and convince you to come home to Hyrule. I thought this whole Wolfos mess you got yourself in was the end of it. But, "He looked at Navi in her new form, "this is even greater a difficulty, isn't it?" Link nodded, and looked to Navi, "Navi, is Crystal still alive in there?" Andrake looked up from his meal, listening a bit more intently.  
  
Navi shifted uncomfortable under the attention as she was used to being ignored as a fairy, "Yes, she is. I can feel her sleeping in the back of my mind. She is tired." Kohachan nodded, "After speaking to the Wolfos and fighting, she would be tired. Link, it is similar you your own training to learn the iron-tipped-soul-stealer. Yes, I know of that as well. Now, back in tat fight, when you became angry, did that magic feel . . . familiar?" Link nodded, "Yes, it felt like I was wearing the Fierce Deity Mask but not so powerful and not nearly as painful. Why?"  
  
Kohachan nodded, knowingly once again and said, "As you might have suspected, some of tat power was adopted into you. Your rage awakened it but it can be summoned on request, not demand. If I can teach you how to control your emotions, that power along with the iron-tipped-soul-stealer would be just what you need. Then, if Crystal finally wakes up, we can go after that Tyrant once again. Eat well for now, everyone, this night is far from over."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Katie knew something had happened to her pets. They would have been prompt in their return with their foe's carcasses or else empty-pawed. She traveled dressed in dark clothing and riding a one-horse carriage with an open top, three orange/red wolves followed at a constant trot behind her.  
  
Suddenly with a crack of thunder, the skies poured down a heavy sheet of rain, ruining her hat and dress. She cried out in frustration and the cry mixed with the thunder spooked the already nervous horse. It neighed loudly and reared despite being tethered to the cart. Katie was knocked about, the reigns lost from her grasp and finally she was thrown from the wagon as the horse charged forwards and into a sharp turn going back the way it had come.  
  
She slapped the muddying ground in absolute frustration as one of her pets had ran after the horse, only spooking it into a faster run back to the citadel stables. The two other wolves helped her up and she patted their heads before starting her walk. At least her special potion was safe enough.  
  
She patted her chest pocket to make sure it hadn't fallen. When she felt the corked vial, she sighed in relief and grinned maliciously. The potion she had concocted would not only restore her pet's strength, it would also speed their healing capabilities to match that of the black lycanthrope!  
  
She walked with absolute confidence as the two wolves followed on either side of her. The rain would not dampen her mood for she knew if the final phase of the white wolves was successful, she would easily be able to corner the town under her thumb. She chuckled in her throat and recalled the Sheikah. Yes, he was going to have to pay for that insult to her. It was a great mistake for him, indeed. She would make him pay!  
  
It took longer than she expected but her lesser pets found the white one. Katie was awed and horrified upon seeing it. Awed by it's new size and strength. It was immense. She could not wrap her arms around the creature's head! But at the moment, she knew better. If the experiment was a success, the skin of the creature was deadly enough.  
  
She stepped closer to it even as the small wolves backed away, tails tucked in fear. The giant wolf opened one eye, pained and tired, it acknowledged its mistress with a deep growl, showing it had been fallen but not defeated. Katie shushed it and drew out her vial. She commanded the creature open its mouth and it allowed its tongue to loll free from its jaws.  
  
Katie backed away as the smell of the creature's rancid breath drove her back. Taking a lung-full of night air as the rain continued its steady fall, she uncorked the vial and splashed the contents onto the beast's tongue. It growled at the sharp sting of the liquid but obediently drew the potion into its mouth. The fire of the liquid screamed into the creature, causing each cell in its body to burn painfully.  
  
It rose on shaking legs and felt the fire coursing from it's stomach through its blood to each part of it's skin, each fur raised on end and then the flame exploded behind the beast's eyes, filling its head with impenetrable smoke.  
  
In a pure fit of rage, it lashed out at anything nearby. The two wolves were the first to be killed but smelling the blood of the fallen, the Tyrant lunged on them and began to chew their legs and suck on their blood. One cried out in absolute pain as the giant Tyrant picked it up in its massive jaw and in one bite, crushed the wolf's skull, silencing it.  
  
Katie watched in fascination as the Tyrant finished its meal and she beamed with pride for creating it. It lowered itself down, closer to Katie, its mistress. She smiled a bit cautiously and patted its nose to where it tried to snuggle against her. She pushed herself away from it and said, "Now, find whoever or whatever did this to you and kill! Kill the villain, my pet! KILL!!"  
  
The Tyrant reared up on it's hind legs, eyes glowing like fire once again as the last of its injuries vanished and roared challengingly at the night sky, knowing it's foes were near. It could smell their blood, a scent the drove it even more mad. It crouched slightly and began to lunge across the ground toward the smell. Its tongue lolled out of its mouth as it raced; death on its mind.  
  
Katie held her wet hat as her beautiful pet raced past like the wind. She smiled in all her beauty and wished the marvelous creature luck on its first real hunt. Then she realized she had to walk all the way back. This dampened her mod quite a lot. With a sigh, she started her lonely walk once again. Perhaps she would get lucky and run into some fool going to market. This was not to be as she trudged through the growing pools of mud.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Link picked up sharply at the horrendous roar. His bright blue eyes perfectly focused. He held his sword down beside him but it had went through the change once again. It sparkled and still was glowing a mix of green and silver. He looked to the origin of the sound and calmed himself further. The changes he had endured effortlessly slid away and he believed he was ready.  
  
Kohachan nodded in confirmation of the thought as Andrake finished smiting the fire for good. He didn't smile as he helped Navi to her feet. Crystal was still asleep, after all. Navi went to Link's side, wrapping an arm under his in fear. She did not wish to face that monster again. Especially as she was, unable to fly and too large to hide. She may have had Crystal's body but she certainly didn't hold Crystal's skill or spirit.  
  
Link set a hand on hers comfortingly as he returned to normal. She smiled at him, bringing grief to Andrake once again as all he saw was his sister falling for the young Hero who lived two lives already. He sighed and unfastened his sword, preparing to draw it on quick alert if he needed to. With no more words, they went after the Tyrant Wolf for one more go.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sleep? What is that? Never heard of it! Well, sorry for yet ANOTHER cliffhanger but this time it isn't as bad as the last chapter is it? Is it?  
  
CrysSton16: ZzzzzZZZZzzzz  
  
Kohachan: No, it isn't. I don't think Merrick will be pleased, however. I do believe you are stalling from the big fight now.  
  
Hey, at least I'm getting to it. Fine, the next chapter will be most of the fight. I don't know if the whole fight will fit onto one chapter. Actually, that chapter was kind of short . . .  
  
Okay, I'm taking a minor break since now I'm over-stressed with writing!  
  
Kohachan: Just don't rest for too long. You may forget about it if you do.  
  
I won't forget! *Holds up a finger with a string tied to it* It does work! So . . .  
  
Till next time! 


	23. Tyrant Wolf Meets its Fate

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Zelda or anything concerning Nintendo products.  
  
All right, I'm pulling another night shift cause I just can't sleep on a cliffhanger. Also, I got a slap in the face (basically). Every reviewer I had has been so very kind to me that I guess I was getting a bit full of myself. Then I started getting lazy. An anonymous reviewer brought this self-realization into the light. I'm sorry.  
  
To make up for it, I'm going to treat these last few chapters with a bit more respect and try to focus on the story, not just the scene. Therefore, this chapter may be a bit longer than any of the others.  
  
Well, no more long disclaimers (for now). I wish to dedicate this chapter to CrysSton16 who's been with me through thick and thin of this story. Shadow Knight who has become a great friend of a reviewer. To farmerboy who is also working on a great Zelda fic. Snowsilver who seems to never let any confusions get her down. Pink Yoshi even though she only read the Dance so far. Primagen who has been a great confidence booster for me and has shown yet another promising author who writes from the heart.  
  
My only hope in this chapter is that I don't let any of you down.  
  
Kohachan: You won't, Shadow Girl. Believe in your ability, it won't fail you.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Tyrant Wolf Meets It's Fate ~  
  
Through the lightning-torn rain, the Tyrant Wolf ran with only one thought in its simple mind. To kill. It had tasted blood but wanted more. Not only blood, though. It was also after power. The heavy scent of a great power was nearby. Tyrant went after it, altering its course only slightly and could see the aura of ever-attractive power in the distance. Time to kill.  
  
Link's eyes began to glow once more as Navi stayed near Kohachan and Andrake, Shekro had been sent away, not permitted to witness or partake in the fight should his want to fight get the better of him and get him killed. He held his sword low and to the side, a stance he was not familiar with but seemed to ease his spirit. As Kohachan had instructed, "Never let anger or hate overpower you. See clearly and call the power by your own will."  
  
The sword seemed to release a mist of light to surround the blade. The mist, a tint of green mixed with silver, crawled up the down-pointing blade like a flame and engulfed Link's hand. Yet, he did not flinch at the touch of the excess power. Rather, he calmed himself further, willed the flame of magic to diminish only slightly and at his command, the mist returned to cover the blade once again. Link could see his opponent in the flashes of lightning then. Flashes of blazing eyes, lolling tongue, powerful shoulders and erect ears, locked onto him and he was not afraid.  
  
The Tyrant roared in challenge, it wanted the fight, it wanted blood and death. Yet, it knew it would have to earn these things by battle. This opponent who held such an inferno at his command was a foe to be reckoned with for sure. The Tyrant was still confident and hungry for it knew it could not be defeated!  
  
At the roar, Link narrowed his eyes and picked up his pace to a trot, meeting the fight as far as he could manage from his friends. They would now only serve as distractions. When Link could hear the heavy panting and smell the poison-like breath, he brought the flamed sword forward, the light streaming through the darkness and cutting into the Tyrant's leg.  
  
It leaped back, only startled. It felt another sensation, one it had felt only a while before. Pain. That sword had caused it pain. It leered, red eyes glowing in the darkness, stared at its opponent once again, taking the fight more seriously. Despite being so small, the swordsman's eyes were aglow with power as was his blade. His clothes had only slightly changed, taking on a white sheen in some places and a black sheen in others. His hair also paled to silver even in the darkness of the night. His hair only served to better define his equally glowing eyes.  
  
It could feel no fear from this swordsman. No fear, no worry, not even any doubt! It was infuriating! Link lifted the sword again in a ready stance as the Tyrant licked at the cut leg. The wound easily closed up and there was no more pain. Though unfazed, Link took into mind that if this fight was to be finished, it would have be done a quick, strong strike. A strike delivered when the Tyrant could not escape and could not defend itself.  
  
The Tyrant leaped straight up and over Link. It came down, both claws aimed at the boy. He leaped to the side, sliding on his shoulder then back to bear the sword on his chest. Tyrant stabbed into the earth with a hiss. Where the claws struck the roots, blades of grass quickly died and turned brown. Tyrant growled and turned to meet it's quick opponent once again but was met with Link leaping at him, sword above his head, striking a downward blow again to the Tyrant's leg. It leaped away, supported by the other three legs but rather than taking the time to lick the wound, it leaped at Link, using sheer size to try and overcome the swordsman.  
  
For the first time, Link grinned. The Tyrant was becoming desperate already. With a quick thrust, Link jabbed the glowing blade forward and struck the Tyrant's snout just below the large, black nose. Yet, the sheer momentum of the wolf pushed Link back and pushed the blade even deeper. It didn't yelp, shocked by the pain, it stopped its running but couldn't stop Link.  
  
Link lost all signs of emotion from his face, save that of concentration. He reached into himself once again and drew forth the flame. He called upon it to grow, flare up and surge into the sword's tip. It obeyed. The Tyrant then did cry out. Again it was an agonized cry more horrible than the roar of rage following it. Link held tight to the hilt, already getting ready for the next move.  
  
Sure enough, the Tyrant reared back from the pain, onto its hind legs and threw its head back in agony. Link, for a moment, was astounded by the height of the monster but wasted no time. He pulled his blade free, pulling with it the power he had expanded into it. Still, the Tyrant was too strong to use the finishing blow on and that magic had drained Link to a point. He wished silently for a bottle of Chataeu Romani milk but shrugged it off and focused on his next target on the Tyrant Wolf. Its tail.  
  
Mindful of the spines, Link slid and jumped, doing everything he could to keep from rupturing the skin as the female Natural had done. Eventually as the Tyrant was composing itself, Link grabbed a handful of the bushy tail and held tight as the wolf was once again began futilely attacking him.  
  
With no further hesitation, Link drove the blade into the base of the tail. Summoning another surge of power, the blade grew bright red and seemed to expand. Tyrant howled once again in pain as the fur singed down to the grayish, fowl-smelling, scaly skin but also cut deeply into the bone of the tail. With little notice, the smoke from the cut and singing fur flew into Link's face, flooding his mouth, nose, throat, lungs, and eyes. Link ignored this and focused only on the task at hand. He began to yell as he strained the flames to do his bidding, cut wider.  
  
Tyrant writhed on the ground, too much in pain to turn and claw or bite at the burning blade. The flame-like power grew to the sides and finally the bushy tail fell with a heavy splash into the mud. Tyrant felt itself growing vastly weakened but no too much so. Link's concentration on the tail had given the other wounds including that of its snout time to heal. The smoking stump was burned enough to not bleed profusely and Link gained his footing to leap free of the monster again.  
  
Link coughed and staggered a moment. The fumes from smoke emitted from the creature's back had coated his throat as he had cut the tail. The fumes, heavily tinged with poison, took affect on Link and the boy fell to the ground on one knee, holding the blade tip to the earth and using it for a brace. Tyrant turned about, one paw at a time, slightly wavering in strength but gained stamina as the irksome fighter was down and immobile.  
  
Tears flooded Link's vision as the fumes continued their affect on him. He was helpless. Tyrant pulled back it's massive head, stretching its jaws, and came down on the fighter, fangs first. Link refused to believe that that was the end but there was nothing he could do on his own to save his own life!  
  
A blur of blue and black was the only sign of salvation before Tyrant was forced to pull away again. There was a sharp sting, nothing compared to the previous attacks but it was an attack nonetheless. This time, it pulled away not by pain but by confusion. If the opponent was immobile . . .  
  
It licked the deep cut in its mouth and felt the severed fang with its tongue. Andrake held his hissing blade. It hissed from the speed of the strike and the acid saliva of the monster. More poison eked from the blade but Andrake quickly rubbed it in the mud, cleaning the poisons from it. He held Link's free arm over his shoulder as Link continued suffering the effects. The Tyrant would not wait, however, and went on the attack once more.  
  
Link could feel the monsters' presence then. Deprived of sight, he could sense the beast. He could feel the opposing power like a blue flame opposite his own. It was growing, preparing for another strike. Andrake was nearby. He also held his own power but between Link and the Tyrant, his was nothing.  
  
Link shoved Andrake aside, braced himself firmly in the earth and lifted his sword above himself, knowing the Tyrant's attack. It had leaped upward over him again. It met the flaming blade under its paw. Taking all the weight off the skewered paw, it landed heavily on the left front as its back legs landed behind him. It roared in pain, having slit its paw all the way open to remove it from the blade and barked angrily at Link. Link stood slowly, only slightly coughed for the poisons but said in a shattered voice as loudly as he could, "Andrake, get out of here!"  
  
Though he could not see, Link's ears told him that the young man had not yet moved. Anger swelling, he tried again, "Get the heck OUT OF HERE!" Then the sound of fast moving feet through the mud was heard, fading slightly as they became more numerous. Good, this time the noble knight had done as he was asked. The Tyrant returned to the battle, once again leading jaws first. Link was swept up into its jaws, too distracted and blind to see. The fangs dug painfully into his hips and Link cried out in pain, he could feel the odd feeling of fatigue engulfing him. One tooth had broken skin and saliva leaked into his system.  
  
Shaking his head from the sudden nausea that empowered him, Link brought his sword to bear, grabbing a whisker for a brace, he pulled his sword up and jabbed it into the corner of the beast's eye. An eye for an eye.  
  
Once again, the monster howled in pain. It dropped Link to the ground and began pawing at its pained eye as oddly red-black blood leaked down. Link gripped his side in agony where blood freely flowed down his leg. Anger mixed with pain bubbled up but he quickly smothered the feelings, numbing himself to them and noticed the Tyrant was defenseless and weakened. Link smirked and no longer tried to open his eyes. It was time.  
  
He prepared for the final attack, recalled absolutely everything Gramps had told him, recalled the attack of the Wolfos caused by their hatred for Katie's mischief. Mischief that resulted in the colossal abomination he fought. He felt the flame in himself, already it was worked and weakened somewhat. He could feel there was enough though. He wouldn't feel well afterward but there was enough for the final attack.  
  
Oddly, Link became acutely aware of the rain falling around him, the sound of his own pounding heart, his and the Tyrant's heavy breaths. Then he reached into the fire and sought the strength. The flame began to flare. It bulged and formed in the blade, fanning out and growing all that much larger yet remained contained and unnoticeable to any observer. Then it stopped. Not enough!  
  
Link began to yell, drawing out all the power he had. His yell mixed with the Tyrant's roar of defiance to mute the sound of the rain and equal the sound of the distant thunder rolling over them. Tyrant Wolf leaped at Link for one last go. There was no way the boy could defend himself from the final assault. Yet, before Tyrant could even reach the boy, the flame grew and Link released the built up energy into his sword. The power was almost too much as it caused the blade to glow red then white with the energy.  
  
Tyrant felt something beyond pain as the energy swelled like a shining wave of light through its paw and devoured the creature's entire front legs. Fear of the blade drove the Tyrant to stop its approach by some means and it started to withdraw from the light as quickly as it could manage. Link, however, would not let it escape. Not this time.  
  
He opened his eyes, could not see anything but black and white as he faced the retreating wolf. He aimed his blazing sword at the darkness, felt the power of the opponent and with a yell, let the power flood all out at the gigantic target. The wolf was washed in the light from the shoulders, up to its head and down its back across the stump from the tail, and finally to its legs. Everything was washed and devoured. Eventually, there was absolutely nothing left except for the bush tail laying still just a couple of meters away.  
  
Link drew a few deep breaths, fighting the final darkness creeping up on him. Another light made itself known but in the sky. The rain had stopped, as though the clouds too were burned away by the light of his attack. He fought the darkness of sleep that reached up from under him to drag him down. Try as he might, all the power gone into the attack as well as the still affecting poisons of the saliva came back to him with a vengeance. His eyes rolled back and were followed by his head. He dropped the blade hilt, the blade returned to normal as did his clothes, hair, and eyes. He slightly moaned and was unconscious before he hit the ground.  
  
A horrifyingly familiar voice spoke to him then. Deep and scratchy, laughing triumphantly at him as it said, "Join me, Link, in Hell!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Navi clutched onto Kohachan's arm as the Sheikah stared with absolute disbelief of the fight he had witnessed. Despite the shadow of night, which only intensified the light of power emitted by Link, the entire fight was seen all too clearly. Kohachan recalled in his mind how Link was bitten and brought up in the beast's jaws. Relived the pained cry from Link as a stab to his heart, and recalled the sight as Link fought even in the jaws of death to free himself once again. Even after that escape, he used the technique. Never in all his days of life had the Sheikah seen such a feat!  
  
Andrake returned to them, each of them was speechless. None knew what to say. Finally, Navi gained her senses back and cried out to Link but the boy didn't stir. She shook Kohachan out of his shocked state and ran to Link. Both Kohachan and Andrake were quick to follow after her. She knelt down by Link and set a hand over his forehead. He was burning as though on fire. Kohachan knew of the poisons of the Tyrant Wolf and instructed Crystal to call upon her mount. They needed to get Link back to town as fast as possible. Navi quickly pointed out her problem. The Sheikah was stilled by his own idiocy but only for a moment.  
  
Andrake decided upon a running start and began his sprint across the fields to warn the healers of an incoming patient. Kohachan tried again, telling Navi to help get Link off the ground before letting a shrill whistle to the horizon. Following the tune, the dark stallion appeared and charged easily from the field to his master. Navi held her hands to her mouth, "But, if you plan to ride that horse with Link, how am I going to be able to stay with him? I can't leave him! No! I refuse to!"  
  
Deftly, Kohachan reached for her arm and gave her a sharp shake, "Think, Navi. You are Link's friend and right now, if he is to survive, he needs help from someone who knows about herbs and healing ways. I don't dare take Link to Katie . . ." Navi felt the words herb and healer echo in her mind. They were very familiar to her. She grabbed the Sheikah's arm, pleading him to stop as he was boosting Link onto the black back of the patient stallion. "I know of one! Crystal! I can feel it, she can do it! She can save Link!"  
  
"She may be able to heal him but can you bring her here? He needs her help. He is dying." Navi was rendered monetarily speechless with the thought. She could not have come all this way to lose him to a stupid monster! She gained control over herself and nodded, "I'll try." Kohachan slowly pulled Link down from the high back as the boys breath was nonexistent and his heart stopped beating.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Link felt the fires engulfing him. It was a familiar sensation to his exhausted powers but much more hostile. When he tried to command it, it flew against him, burning him all the more. When he pulled away, it reached for him to engulf him. He screamed with the absolute pain of the burning flame. Was this Hell? He tried to fight the pain but it burned him only that much deeper.  
  
Fire surrounded him, caressing his face, kissing his eyes, embracing his body. It was a malicious lover. He cried until the fire coursed down his throat, forcing him to close his mouth. Even then, it pried whimpers from his burned and aching voice. He tried to shed tears of agony and defeat but the liquid in his eyes was far-gone. Pulling himself into a fetal position for protecting, he was surrounded by a bubble of flickering, taunting flames, threatening to eat him alive.  
  
He cried out for the pain to stop. He did not want to die. He was answered by a tongue of flame silencing his own, biting into his cheeks and burning down his throat like dragon's fire. He was about to give in, throw his arms open and allow the flames to take him when a different, cooler light made itself known.  
  
Born on angel wings and surrounded by a softly glowing blue bubble, a grown woman came closer to him. He looked at the figure, trying to keep from crying out in pain once more. The fires tried to drive her away but with absolutely no effort, they died away from her protective light. A wall of flame erupted between Link and the lady only to be ignored by her. Link reached out to her as she extended one hand to his scorched flesh.  
  
He winced as the fires formed a chain painfully tight around his wrist. He nearly cried out once more when the black-haired woman reached just a few more inches and grabbed hold of his hand. He felt the flames rising with all new power beneath him as the touch of her cool, comforting hand began to draw him nearer. However, just before the wave of flame could burn him again, he vanished into a comforting blanket of darkness.  
  
When opened his eyes, a gentle spray fell over his face and the sound of a small waterfall came from nearby accompanied by the sound of a voice. It was singing? He was on his back, looking up at leaves of a creamy green colored tree, completely shaded from the sun but there was a gentle light there allowing him to see.  
  
He sat up slowly, unsure of what just happened. Last he remembered, he was engulfed in fires and trapped by the dark. The singing continued in all its beauty and he turned to the singer. It was the same woman. She kept her back to him as her feathery wings were neatly fanned around her. Her black hair fell in soft waves down her back, completely unfazed by that experience of flame.  
  
He did not move, simply listened to her beautiful voice and felt the gentle mist of the waterfall to wash his face. When the song was done, she turned to him, her wings rustled slightly and the white robes surrounding her figure shifted only slightly. She smiled warmly at him.  
  
He looked back at her. His eyes still reflected the pain and fear of the darkness claiming him and tearing him to the fires that tore at him and left forever scars in his soul. She rose from her stone seat and walked closer to him, shifting her wings so they fell a little more behind her back. "W-who are you?" Link finally asked, still terribly shaken.  
  
She answered with a voice soft as velvet and sweet sounding as the songs of his ocarina, "I am Sharra. Crystal's mother." Link did not respond even as she knelt to look him in the eye. Se raised a gentle hand to his cheek and gently caressed it. Link felt himself being lulled by the touch but refused to sleep again.  
  
Before he could ask a question, she supplied, "You have been brought here from the very pits of the underworld, Link. You are not to go there. Nor are you to die, not just yet. It would seem as though you have become a close friend of my daughter. I am very glad for that, Link." He comprehended her words but only slightly. Her warm slime only grew as she said, "Please, Link. Live up to your promise. Keep her with you or stay with her. She cries for you, Link. She is trying to bring you back but I wanted a few words first."  
  
Slowly, Link grasped the entire situation. He nodded to her, "So, this is my spirit?" Sharra nodded and said, "The wolf you defeated cast a curse upon you with its fang and then an old enemy of yours brought the curse into effect when you fell unconscious. I believe you know the fiend?"  
  
"Ganondorf." Link stated flatly but the name still left a bad taste in his mouth. "That's right." Sharra said, the smile fading from her red lips for the first time. She sighed and said to him, "Please, Link. My daughter needs a friend like you. Take care of her. It will be difficult now as she shares her body with another." Link nodded, recalling the fireplace when he talked to Navi as she looked like Crystal except for a few minor changes. He said to Sharra, "It's not my time to die? I was hoping it wasn't. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to enjoy a few more festivals in your daughters company. It would have been a fantastic day if only . . ."  
  
Sharra set a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry for that, Link. My daughter will take care of Katie along with your new friends. All will be made right again with the Wolfos pack and even the Naturals. You need to go back now. We'll meet again someday. Long from now. Send my love to my daughter Link. Take care of all who rely on you." Link thought to himself, "That is a lot of people". When he finished the mental thought, he was gone again. This time, much more comfortably into shade.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that is all for now. Did I make too much of the afterlife? Please, send me some feedback about that because I really am not sure.  
  
The Tyrant Wolf is gone once and for all. Link survived but just barely and Navi has wakened Crystal up from her mild blood poisoning coma.  
  
That was why she had to fuse, to bring power back to Crystal and help clean the poison out of the blood, see? If that doesn't make sense, I'm afraid I don't know what would.  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked that one cause I actually did try on that one.  
  
Till next time! 


	24. Hard Choices

~ Disclaimer ~ Own Zelda, I do not. Claim Link, I should never. Borrow him, I have!  
  
Hello again. It seems like a long enough time since chapter 23 so here we go again. Steadily, we are coming closer and closer to the end.  
  
I had to do that last one and now this one all by my lonesome. What am I thinking? I'm glad some people did appreciate that last one, though. I'm going to try ad stay serious then later, when it's all said and done, I can go back and update the other chapters. Lengthen them, polish them up, make more sense, and correct silly little errors like that stupid Rupee thing.  
  
After that we can start playing with the "s" word. *coughsequelcough*  
  
After all the mayhem, darkness, and fear from the last chapter, this one is going to be one of the most light-hearted ones of all. Mostly recovering and tying up lose ends. Such as Katie.  
  
OK, I dedicate this chapter to those who have reviewed chapter 23 so far (cause I know they are sticking with the story). Yes, I will name them: Veilius (I'm glad that at least someone has their muses under a little control but the chapter wasn't all that good), Laura (Should Navi return to normal? Crystal will go insane if she doesn't), and Jelie36 (Shekro part human??? Umm.sorry, no. I'm glad you liked the description and as for the idea for Andrake, that'll come in this chapter.)  
  
Kohachan: *Draws his thin ninja sword in one hand and throwing stars in the other hand* Now, Merrick, what do you have to say for yourself?  
  
Unfortunately, even if I'm not completely by myself, CrysSton16 couldn't come. She'll be gone until tomorrow. She's going to hurt me if this story ends with this chapter . . .(It probably will be to.)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
~ Hard Choices ~  
  
Crystal had regained control of herself over the fairy and knelt over Link. The herbs were fresh enough but his heart had stopped for a while! She didn't know what to make of it when he suddenly drew breath. It was a quick, ragged breath. But breath of life nonetheless.  
  
She looked down at him, tears of fear changing to happiness. He opened his eyes only a slit and looked up at her. She was a younger version of her mother. Softly he said to her, "Sharra sends her love." Crystal felt her own pulse freeze. Sharra was dead though. Had Link really seen her?  
  
Seeing her frozen over Link, Kohachan decided to see how the healing went. With Navi found, Crystal well once again, Andrake not around to give them a hard time, and the wolf business completed, the Sheikah could finally fulfill his promise to Zelda of bringing Link back home. It seemed like Link was waking up. Waking up from a place where not even the Sheikah could reach him.  
  
Crystal placed the cool rag over his forehead once again. They were near the stream, too fearful for Link's condition to move him when his heart had stopped. Link closed his eyes once again and worked only on breathing, hoping to make it easier. Despite being alive, he was hurting all over from the fight. Soon, peaceful rest overcame him, carrying him gently away.  
  
Crystal stroked his face with the cool rag while the beautiful sun warmed into his body, easing some of the pain of his bones. Kohachan thought of how to put this new adventure into verse but then put it off for another time. With no more danger, there was another time for everything else. When Link recovered enough, there were definitely some loose ends to tie up. Starting with Katie and her wolves. Or did they have to wait for Link?  
  
"Crystal, how goes he?" he asked calmly. She smiled at him and said almost laughing with relief, "He's going to be just fine now! It seems the poison isn't affecting him anymore and his wounds aren't bleeding. We still need to move him to a cleaner place and dress his wounds not to mention get him new clothes." Kohachan nodded, he hadn't expected less. It was curious, however, how the toxins had dissipated from his blood without the aid of a fairy. Crystal's herbal remedies were potent but not perfect. Perhaps there was still yet more to the hero than what met the eye. Even the eye of truth.  
  
Crystal set her hand firmly on his chest, measuring the strength with which he drew breath. She knew he was asleep and peacefully. He was smiling gently and the lines of worry were faded. However, the fight seemed only to have increased the odd signs of age and fatigue in and around his eyes. Dark circles were under his eyelids while his lips and face were still a bit pale but regaining color. His breath was strong but still a little raspy, even then he was improving by the moment. Even as he was in a deep sleep, he raised his hand to his chest and clasped her own, a small murmur escaping his lips with a sigh.  
  
The black stallion had obediently stuck near, grazing in the grass and welcoming the sunshine after the previous night of living nightmares. Kohachan patted the horse's neck with affection, knowing he would be needed soon. After that night, people of the town were going to want assurance that the end of their lives was not upon them. He glanced over his shoulder at them to see Crystal transfixed with looking at Link and Link's hand holding her own. He slightly laughed and thought of how much the young hero deserved a break from adventuring. But even then both adventuring and fighting were in his blood and soul. He could never just stop. Leaving the two in as much peace as he could, he kept his back to them and busily brushed dust and dirt from the horse's coat.  
  
Navi felt she had waited long enough. Forcing herself out, she gained control over Crystal's body. With a mental yelp of surprise, she was set back into her own mind and forced only to watch Navi's interaction. She looked down at Link, saw the hand being grasped and pulled it away quickly. She smiled rather maliciously and suddenly yelled, "LINK! WAKE UUUUPPP!!!" Kohachan yelled aloud as his horse spooked at the sudden atmosphere change. Link jerked wide awake, rolling over on the ground and leaping painfully to his feet, felling for his sword but it was not in it's sheath. With the Sheikah clinging to his neck, the horse sped away but only for a few paces before Kohachan verbally corrected him. It seemed Navi was indeed back.  
  
Link stared at her dumbfounded as he gazed up at him with silver shining in her eyes. He was caught even further off-guard when she suddenly did leap up at him, encircling his shoulder with her arms and cried with joy as she toppled him to the ground once again. Link yelped with pain of the sudden impact as Kohachan watched in pure amusement, wondering when he should lend a hand once more.  
  
"Link, I missed you so much!" Navi said, tears very well streaming down her cheeks. Link winced as his side gave a dull throb of protest but managed a smile nonetheless, "Hey, I'm fine. Or I was. So, Navi, you are stuck inside of Crystal?" She nodded and then buried her face into his dirt and blood stained tunic, staining it with her own tears. He patted her head playfully as she laughed at the gesture. It was a laugh touched by sobs of absolute relief. Link lifted he face to where they could see each other's eyes, "I'm not going anywhere now. I've been in heaven and the opposite but now I'm going to stay. An angel told me so." She smiled as he stroked a tear away with his thumb. She reached closer to him, eyes half-closing and Link began to lean toward her.  
  
They were interrupted by a sudden shower of frigid water. Navi screamed out loud as did Link, his voice shrill with the surprised sting of his wounds. Kohachan began laughing. He was laughing without control as the two glared death stares at him. He staggered away from them, holding his stomach for his laughter, not realizing he had turned his back on the wrong fairy. Navi gave Link the promised kiss on the cheek then climbed off of him, eyes locked onto the Sheikah. Silently, she was sneaking up behind him, then with a yell and a leap, she tackled him to the ground. Kohachan recovered himself and escaped her fierce grip, only a smudge of dirt on his face. He turned her away and pinned her with one arm behind her back.  
  
Desperately, she twisted about. Snaking one leg behind his, she then shoved hard against the ground, forcing him back. With her leg behind his, stopping him from taking a step backward, they both fell. Navi safe atop him while he had all the breath knocked out of him. Yet he still managed a laugh. Link sat up to watch their fun, laughing to himself, this is what life was supposed to be like.  
  
Then his thought returned to the Naturals. Sensing Link's sudden despair, Kohachan stopped Navi from attacking him again and went over to Link. Link cocked his head back, looking at the dirtied Sheikah upside-down. Kohachan grinned and said, "Don't worry so much, Link. All will be well. The Naturals are alive and well as is at least half their clan. It will be along time before they can fight again, though. As it will be for you." Link fell back with a solid thump, welcoming the slight sting. Just as he hit the ground, Kohachan hauled the hero to his feet. Link groaned aloud as Navi began to help.  
  
They managed together to get Link on top of the black horse. Navi insisted on riding with him. Kohachan was left to walk alongside his friend as they walked back to the burned site where the fight had ended. The sword was left there.  
  
After reclaiming the weapon, they followed Link's instructions to Crystal's house. Inside her own mind, Crystal complained that she could ride her own horse but Navi was not yet done having fun. She hugged Link from behind and talked the entire way there, pausing only for breath, response, and when Link pointed towards the certain part of the forest where the humble house was hidden. Kohachan wished he could close his ears and felt sorry for Link but began to ignore the sound of her voice, listening more intently to the sounds of the forest as they drew near.  
  
Upon reaching the house, Link was set straight to bed and Navi forced to let Crystal regain control. Gramps welcomed Kohachan and thanked the man profusely for aiding them in their troubles. He shrugged it off, saying it had to be done. The sooner it was done, the sooner Link could travel away. Crystal became disheartened by this as did Link, only pretending to sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was soon decided upon that they would all, except Link, go to the town and see what they were going to do about Katie. It was obvious to everyone there that something had to be done about her, what, though, was yet to be decided upon.  
  
Crystal grinned suddenly as she also stood in the throng of people as they discussed what to do. Kohachan easily called for their attention and Crystal came out saying, "Why not strip her of her belongings here including her citadel and then some and send her over-seas? Somewhere where she can't cause problems for either man or Wolfos? The Naturals will eventually let go of their thirst for vengeance and I'll talk with them myself." Gramps rolled his eyes at the mentioning of talking to Wolfos but listened approvingly to the rest. Kohachan knew that if they were going to go by sea, there would most certainly be people sent to escort her and b sure she landed with no way of returning.  
  
The town leader elected, of course, for Crystal, Kohachan, Link (if he was up to it) and Andrake to escort her. They all agreed though Gramps was unsure about leaving Crystal and Link alone. Kohachan ensured that with her big brother hanging around, Link would not try anything. So it was decided and the threesome to join a few other knights in telling Katie the news.  
  
They all rode horseback to her citadel. Crystal knocked on the great doors. They opened slowly to show Katie dressed in her finest wares. Crystal said with a smile, "Pack up, Katie. You're going on a boat ride after that last stunt." Katie shot Crystal a look of poison before entreating to the guards, "Surely she can't be serious." They did not reply. She turned to Andrake, "Andrakie, will you please get her off my doorstep?" He crossed his arms over his chest. Pleading now she turned to Kohachan, "Please, good man. Please tell them to leave me alone! I've done noting wrong."  
  
"On the contrary, Katie. We have witnesses who know of your creating and aiding that monster. Now, by order of the knights of Dondoran, retrieve your most needed possessions. We are to escort you to the docks." One knight said, holding forth the officially signed document instructing for her retrieval and arrest. She pouted a moment and looked even more desperately to Andrake, "Please, help me. You know I would never do such a thing. Please, Andrake, tell them differently." Andrake stared darkly at her, not falling for it anymore. He was no longer her puppet to control. But he said, "I'll help you, Katie. I'll help you pack." She grew angry then and called out for aid.  
  
Drawing back into her citadel, the wolves appeared from all around the house including the stabled. Some of the knight's horses fidgeted nervously at the growling but Crystal's and Kohachan's mounts did not. Crystal sighed slightly and withdrew from her back her bow and from the pommel of her saddle, an arrow. Taking aim at the feet of the slowly approaching wolves, Crystal let the arrow fly, stopping their approach. She did not want any more to die.  
  
Kohachan felt the same and as he drew forth a fine dust from a pouch, he directed his horse out of the group and closer to the wolves. When he was close enough, he gently blew the fine powder at them. The sneezed and shook their heads furiously but slowly their eyelids closed and they sank to the ground. Quickly pulling up another pinch of powder, he managed the stallion to the other side and did the same for those wolves.  
  
Each one fell to the earth in a deep, tranquil sleep. "They'll be out for a good six hours. Now, can you open these doors or is that something I must do as well?" He asked a bit sharply of the knights. Taking no heed in his tone, they gathered together and managed to break open the doors. Katie screamed in fear and but was seized and told she would be provided clothing if she would not gather her own.  
  
Shrieking in protest, Katie fought against them, lamely beating her fist against Kohachan's chest. He dragged her out easily, ignoring her shrieking voice and finally forced to use the same powder. She lulled her final complaint and fell limp in his arms. Mindful of her dress, he threw her onto his horse' shoulder and mounted behind her. The knights secured the wolves, tying strong straps of leather around their muzzles and paws then tying them to a stone statue for good measure.  
  
Andrake took care of one last problem. He went through the citadel into Katie's room and removed a paper proving he was Crystal's brother. It was the final bond that held him under Katie's control. With no wolves around to guard it, it was easy to claim and hide. He went back outside and mounted, preparing for the trip back. He nodded to Crystal and Kohachan and together they departed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After settling all the official things for her exile from Dondoran, the companions started for the ship. Fortunately, Kohachan decided to make one last stop before leaving. He returned to Crystal's home where Link was humming a tune, still in Crystal's bed but relaxed with his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling.  
  
He turned to find a small vial tossed his way. It landed on his chest, vibrant red mixed with a creamy pink swirled in the glass as he looked at it, then to the one who tossed it. Once again, Kohachan dragged a chair over and straddled it, leaning his head o the back of it. Link asked aloud, "Okay, what's the final say over Katie?"  
  
The Sheikah shrugged and said matter-of-factly, "She leaves. And you are to join us in escorting her across the ocean, away from this land. If you are able to, that is. That potion is like an extract, it will heal you completely and restore your lost energy." Link nodded slightly but was playing with the vial, shaking it till the colors almost blended but they returned to their well-defined lines of pink and red.  
  
Finally, he took of the small cork and downed it, trying to swallow before he could taste the concoction. The effects were more acute than the normal red potion but soon Link got himself out of bed, revealing he wore pants and the bandages fairly well covering his torso and forehead. These he quickly unwound and rummaged around for a fresh tunic when Kohachan finally worked up the nerve to start an unwanted conversation, "Link, do you want to go back?"  
  
Link stopped his rummaging and looked at the redhead, "What do you mean?"  
  
Exactly what I said, do you want to go back to Hyrule? If I recall, you were treated like a normal orphaned Hylian everyday. The only ones who remembered what you did were Ganondorf, Zelda, Navi, the Great Fairies, and the sages." Link winced at the memory of re-introducing himself to Malon. He even remembered Ruto never giving up on the promise. At least Saria had always been there when he got depressed. He sighed as he thought about the decision he had made a long while ago. "No, Kohachan. I don't really want to go back. I know Zelda would take it the wrong way but I don't want to go back to any land where I know everyone and they can never know me."  
  
The Sheikah nodded and said, "Well, that is what I thought. Zelda won't be happy to know this but I just was unable to comply with returning. You were taken away on a dire mission that could not go without your consent and complete management of the situation." Link stared at Kohachan even as he held a tunic over his head. He suddenly lit up in a smile and nodded, realizing Kohachan was giving him an excuse to leave and not go back for a long time. It would not be forever, seven years at the most. Link pulled the tunic on, finding the sleeves and held his hand out to Kohachan.  
  
Kohachan took the hand in a firm grip and shook it once. "Thanks, Kohachan." Link said before turning away to find his belt and items. "My pleasure. You do need a bit of a rest after all. Now, I will be outside to guide you to the docks."  
  
"One last thing." Link suddenly said as he cinched the belt and buckled it. Kohachan had one hand on the doorknob but stopped to hear Link out. Link turned only a little to look over his shoulder, hoping for a perfectly honest answer, "How do you know so much? You seemed to know everything about me and my adventures, where I was going, what was going on with Crystal when she was knocked out both times and you knew about Navi's ability to save her the second time, not to mention Zelda sending word for you to fetch me. Now, how do you know all this stuff?"  
  
Kohachan smiled secretly and said, "That is something for me to know. Perhaps later I can explain but not now. Come on, hurry up. We don't have forever. I want to be nearly there before Katie waked up. You know she will throw the mother of all tantrums." Link nodded and picked up the pace. Packing all his items, he grabbed the ocarina in one hand to summon Epona and followed the Sheikah outside.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
*Sits back and relaxes* Well, that is all folks. Unless, that is, you write me and tell me to make more to this story before the sequel. Before the sequel to this story, though. Link I mentioned earlier, I'm going to go back and clean up the previous chapters. Hopefully get rid of those stupid symbols.  
  
I do hope CrysSton16 doesn't murder me in the night. Or Shadow Knight for that matter. Or Merrick. Or Veilius . . .  
  
Well, all there is to say is THE END! (Or is it?) 


End file.
